Redemption
by atheniangoddess
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up on James Norrington’s doorstep and he finds himself drawn to her. Will this girl also capture his heart? Or will ambitions and past love get in the way? OC/James pairing. Takes place after the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the new version of the first part of my POTC story. I decided I didn't like the first and it was a lazy, hasty attempt that gave me no success. So, I decided to rewrite the first part of my story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or anything associated with it.

Prologue

Fire was everywhere and Port York was enveloped in flames. The flames were high in the sky and they crackled menacingly. Everywhere the residents were screaming and running for safety. The women were frantic and their children clung to them tightly. The men were busy trying to quell the fire or fight off the assailants who had set fire to their beloved town.

It had always been a peaceful and very safe place until now. It was very hard for some, because they had lived there all their lives.

"They're gaining on us!" Cassandra Lockhart gasped. She was a nineteen-year-old girl, who had grown up in Port York all her life. She was fleeing her home because of pirates. Her mother and many other townspeople were trying to escape the harbor town, fearing for their lives.

It was complete chaos. People ran in every direction and Cassandra had to move aside to avoid colliding with a young man. Ahead of her women ran in a panic, holding onto their little one's hands and wearing horrified expressions. Meanwhile, the men fought off the assailants and Cassandra felt tears spring to her eyes when she witnessed some of the townsmen fall from the pirates' swords.

Cassandra's grief added to her exhaustion and fear. Adrenaline rushed through her though, helping to carry her shaking legs. Her skin glistened with sweat from the Caribbean sun and made her clothes stick to her. Her heart was pounding and the blood pulsed in her ears. She clutched the sides of her skirt, her knuckles white.

Behind them, a band of lecherous, taunting pirates called out to them. "We're gonna get cha!" one of them shouted.

"We're comin' for ya!" another sang.

Cassandra threw a fearful glance over her shoulder and caught sight of a pirate's smile, his teeth yellow and chipped. The pirate saw her and leered. She gasped and turned her head away.

Cassandra could feel the heat of the smoke as she ran by the burning buildings. She felt her mother grab her arm from beside her and squeeze it tightly. Cassandra wanted to reassure her mother but there was no time. They had to make it to the coast and flee for safety.

The cluster of townspeople that had been all around Cassandra and her mother had broken up. Her heart beat irregularly. Cassandra immediately felt exposed and more open to danger. The group had offered a sense of security.

Mother and daughter ran furiously, looking every which way nervously. They were anticipating anything. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a scruffy, dirt-covered pirate appeared in front of them and smirked.

Cassandra and her mother screamed, skidding to a stop to try and avoid him. Mrs. Lockhart flailed her arms and ran to the right. "Run Cassandra!" she yelled.

Cassandra ran left and the pirate followed her movements. Cassandra's blood froze at the expression on the man's face and she felt fear seize her. She watched him carefully as she moved about, trying to get around him.

Just then, a cry rang out and she turned to see her mother being seized by a pirate. Cassandra let out a gasp. The pirate had his arm around her mother's neck and the other around her waist. He had a big smirk on his face and he was trying to hold the struggling, gray-haired woman.

"Mother!" Cassandra cried out.

"Cassandra, run! Get out of here! Forget about me!" Mrs. Lockhart tried to pull out of the man's hold but he was already dragging her away.

"NO!" Cassandra screamed, sprinting for her mother and the pirate. She had only taken three steps when someone grabbed her from behind. Cassandra shrieked and turned to face the assailant. Her big brown eyes widened as she looked into the face of the pirate who had been trying to block her way.

His fingers dug into her skin and held on tight. Cassandra writhed furiously in his iron grip and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where do ya think _yur _goin', missy?" he asked with a sneer.

Cassandra trembled in pure terror. His eyes roved over her figure and he leaned in close. She recoiled, detesting his proximity. "Yur a pretty one…Definitely have to have you on board!" he whispered and then chuckled.

Cassandra grunted in frustration and disgust, and then lifted her foot to give him a swift, hard kick. The pirate yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground. Cassandra hesitated before she ran, scanning the street for any sign of her mother. She couldn't see her anywhere. Cassandra pursed her lips and sprinted away.

She was breathing hard when she finally reached the dock; the young woman had to bend over and catch her breath before she was able to speak. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked up to see a young man standing before her.

He was dressed in commoner's clothes and he had straight brown hair. "You have to get on the boat now, Miss…" he said breathlessly. She swallowed hard and nodded.

Then she straightened up and looked at the dock. Townsfolk were hurriedly filling up the many small boats that lined the shoreline. Cassandra turned back to the man. "I can't go into the boat yet; my mother and father are still back there!" Her father had stayed to fight the pirates and her mother had been kidnapped.

The young man gave her a sympathetic look and quickly shook his head. "I don't think there's anyone still alive in the town…They've most likely been stolen away or lost in the fire…" Her face crumpled and she glanced back at the town. It was nearly engulfed by flames and she couldn't see any people through the fire. "I'm sorry…" the young man said but she didn't hear him as she burst into sobs and ran toward the burning town in hopes of finding her parents.

"Don't let her go into the fire!" a woman yelled. As soon as Cassandra made for the town, the men took action and ran toward her.

A man with white hair reached Cassandra in time and put an arm around her waist, pulling her toward the boats. Cassandra screamed and tried to get out of his grasp. The other men helped to restrain the hysterical girl but she continued to scream and struggle.

"NO! I won't leave! No!" she yelled. When her screams made her throat sore and she grew exhausted, Cassandra hung her head. Then she sobbed softly.

A young woman who looked to be in her thirties came up to Cassandra when the men had released her and wrapped a shawl around the crying girl. She spoke quietly to the young woman and led her to the small boat.

Once in the boat, Cassandra curled up in a ball and cried. She had lost her family, her home and her life all in one day. The thirty-something woman looked at her with a sympathetic expression and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"You're safe now, lass…Just sleep."

Cassandra didn't respond and lifted her large brown eyes to the sky. Why did life have to be so cruel? She finally closed her eyelids over her warm brown eyes and sighed as the lapping of the waves against the boat lulled her to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

TBC. That's it for now! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption

Redemption

Chapter 1

"I want you to make sure we have all the necessary provisions for our voyage, Gillette," James Norrington said to his lieutenant, his jade eyes serious as he stared at him. The lieutenant nodded firmly. James looked down at the map on the table before him and sighed wearily. "I will have to map out our journey and decide which is the best route to take…"

The tall navy officer was leaning over the map with his hands resting on either side of the table. He and Gillette were standing in one of the covered pavilions of the fort, discussing plans for their upcoming voyage.

Gillette furrowed his brow and moved to stand beside the Commodore. "I've heard that there is going to be heavy rain tonight, sir…"

James looked troubled. "Mmm…that will make our voyage more difficult…" He paused and walked away from the table to step just outside the covered pavilion. He critically surveyed the stormy blue skies and noted the cool wind that had started.

Frowning slightly, he walked back under the pavilion. Gillette looked uneasy.

"Do you think we'll be able to sail, sir?" he asked.

James looked sternly at him. "We will sail. I can't let Sparrow get away and gallivant about the Caribbean any way he wishes! I must seize him and have him arrested at once."

Gillette looked like he was about to protest but then swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, sir. Would you like me to tell the men to get the supplies ready now?"

"Yes, please do," James said and Gillette left the pavilion. James's gaze fell on the map and he pursed his lips, feeling very unsure about the whole voyage. James always had been a man who liked to be sure of himself. Being an important navy officer, he had to have belief and assurance in himself and in his decisions.

After much debating, James decided which route they would take and rolled up the map as a light rain started to fall. Thunder rumbled in the distance and from the corner of his eye he could see people running for shelter from the rain. Just as he was grabbing his sailing devices, his coachman, Jamison appeared on the steps of the pavilion.

"Sir, I have the carriage ready for you." The coachman was breathless and his plump face was red.

James glanced at him and started to walk down the steps. "Thank you, Jamison."

"The rain's gettin' heavier by the minute sir," the coachman remarked as they walked swiftly toward the carriage. The round, stout man looked as if he struggled to walk because of all the weight he carried around his stomach while James was nimble in contrast. "Everybody's sayin' it's goin' to be a bad storm. Aye, look at those skies! I'm gettin' goosebumps just lookin' at 'em!"

The coachman shivered and hurried ahead of James to open the door for him. "A storm is not what I hoped for…" James replied glumly as he stepped into the carriage. "I have a voyage tomorrow."

He crouched as he entered the carriage and sat down on the cushioned seat. The coachman had paused and left the door open for a moment to respond.

"Yes, I hear you have a trip tomorrow!" he said enthusiastically. The commodore nodded mutely and a grin came to Jamison's face. "After that Jack Sparrow, huh?"

"Yes…" James answered tersely, his eyes holding annoyance in their expression.

The coachman laughed. "Good luck!" he said before closing the carriage door.

Left alone to his thoughts, James slowly closed his eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?" he murmured.

"The Commodore should be here any minute…" Mrs. Baker assured the young girl standing a few feet in front of her. The middle-aged woman smiled kindly and clasped her plump hands. Unlike the other maids in the Commodore's estate, this woman wore a red gown with a striped red and orange stomacher. Her petticoats were red and the only article of clothing that wasn't red was her white cap.

Cassandra Lockhart, the young girl standing in James's large and imposing front hall, glanced periodically at her and the other servants bustling around the house. She had arrived from Port York in northern Jamaica where her fishing town had been attacked by pirates. She had come here for protection and work since she had lost it all at home.

She had learned that Mrs. Baker was the head maid of the household and that she was a very kindly woman. Cassandra had arrived earlier that afternoon, now it was close to evening. Mrs. Baker had shown Cassandra around the mansion to make her feel more comfortable and to pass the time until James came home.

Cassandra had arrived at Commodore Norrington's house asking for work and a place to live. Mrs. Baker was at once struck by pity when she looked at the girl. Dressed in a brown dress and petticoats, with a dirtied white apron, she had meekly asked for shelter. Her dark brown hair had escaped her cap and a few loose ringlets that fell from the cap framed her face. Mrs. Baker had let Cassandra in and told her to sit by the fire for warmth; the day had been cool and rainy. When Cassandra had told her story, she had attracted the attention of much of the household and they listened with sympathy, trying to offer tea and food.

Mrs. Baker had found the girl polite and eloquent in her speech. She was a bit confused at her cultured way of talking because it was obvious that she was of the lower class. What the head maid liked best about her though, was her serene nature and the hint of shyness in her smile and voice.

Now they were both standing in the hall because Cassandra had insisted on waiting there until the Commodore came home. She thought that the Commodore might dismiss her and was prepared to leave with her bag and cloak if he did. Mrs. Baker assured her that there was no way that he would send her out on the streets without any certainty of shelter but Cassandra replied that she didn't want to offend him by sitting in his parlor.

Mrs. Baker had given up trying to convince her otherwise and was now waiting with her in the hall as well, so that she could explain everything to the Commodore.

Cassandra, meanwhile, was feeling nervous and apprehensive. She had heard good things about the well-known navy gentleman but she was worried what reaction she would get. Here she was, a complete stranger standing in his house, asking for work. It also didn't help that she was of the working class- she was a fisherman's daughter and for extra income she had worked underneath a seamstress, helping to make and mend clothes.

She was slightly embarrassed by the clothes she wore now and a blush burned her cheeks as the butler in a white wig eyed her attire critically. She was dressed very plainly and she hoped that her physical appearance made up for that. She had been told by friends and family that she had a beautiful, clear complexion and delicate features. She hadn't really noticed these things about herself and her one pride had always been her hair. It was long, wavy and a rich dark brown colour.

She wrung her hands nervously and turned her head when she heard the sound of the carriage approaching. When it suddenly stopped and she heard the carriage door shut firmly, Cassandra's heart began to pound harder. Her legs shook with anxiety and she clasped her hands tightly, turning them red.

Cassandra felt Mrs. Baker's gaze on her and turned to her. The head maid offered her a comforting smile and gently patted her hand before moving to the door to welcome the master inside. Cassandra's breath stopped as she heard the click of his shoes when he came up the stairs.

The butler was quick to open the door and James Norrington stepped inside.

"Hello, sir! Here, let me take your cloak." Mrs. Baker offered. The Commodore handed her his dripping cloak and she hastily wrung it out outside the door. He had not yet noticed Cassandra and the butler was asking to take his hat.

The sight of him made her stomach do flip-flops; his very presence was commanding and imposing. The heavy splattering of rain against the ground greeted her ears, followed by a roll of ominous thunder and then it was muffled as the butler shut the door.

He turned and noticed her for the first time. She froze. A faint look of surprise and confusion crossed his face. What held her most were his eyes- they were a clear green colour and right now they expressed his confusion.

His brow furrowed slightly. "Hello…" he said hesitantly. Cassandra imagined he was uncomfortable with her.

She smiled. "Good day, sir." Her voice was hoarse because she had lost her voice and the stress of the past few days had taken its toll on her.

A wry smirk lifted his lips and he remarked dryly to her, "I wouldn't exactly call this a good day. The weather is _horrendous_." As Mrs. Baker turned back to them, she noted her master's surprise and situated herself beside him.

Cassandra grinned shyly and nodded in agreement. A genuine smile came to his own lips at her reaction to his words and he stared at her with a hint of interest in his green eyes.

"Uh, sir, this is Cassandra Lockhart"- Mrs. Baker told him and he turned to look at her. "She came looking for work."

He fixed his eyes on Cassandra. "Where have you come from?" he asked in a low voice.

This question brought a rush of emotions to her and she answered in a shaky breath, "Port York…"

He frowned at her trembling voice. "Come into my office so we can discuss the matter." With that, he turned and walked away.

Cassandra felt fear rush through her at his request and she followed him slowly. Alone with him in his office? She fixed fearful, wide eyes on Mrs. Baker who grabbed her arm before she went and whispered, "Don't worry, my dear. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

After hearing this she relaxed and followed after him. He led her through a drawing room, which was lavishly decorated and then finally to a small hallway off the drawing room. The corridor had two dead ends but one door, which she guessed led to his office.

He unlocked the door and glanced over his shoulder to check if she was there. Cassandra was close behind him and was awed by their height difference. She didn't even reach his shoulder she was so small.

When he finally opened the door, he stepped inside first and then held it open for her. She glanced at him as she entered and thanked him. She stopped and surveyed the office carefully.

It had white walls with a large curtained window behind the desk and it offered a view of the exotic, tropical garden behind the house. Cassandra could see various tropical trees and a colorful bird flew from one tree to the next. She turned her attention back to the office. On the left and right wall there were bookshelves filled with red, blue and green books, outlined in gold print. In front of her sat a mahogany desk with engravings and behind it a high-backed chair. Maps of England, the seas and the world were posted to the walls. Various sailing devices, another map, papers and a quill and pen were on the desk.

"Please take a seat." he told her and she started at his voice. It was so deep and…mellow. She smiled. Any girl would swoon at the sound of that voice. She slowly sat down in the cushioned chair opposite him and he walked around the desk to sit down as well.

When they were both seated, he folded his hands on top of the desk and looked intently at her with his green eyes. "Why did you come here, Miss Lockhart?"

She took a deep breath and looked him honestly in the eyes. "I came here because the town I lived in…the town I lived in was-was…attacked…" She couldn't say anymore because a sob choked her. She covered her mouth and avoided his gaze.

"By whom?" he cried, so overcome by fear and alarm that he forgot her pain.

She sniffled and her breath had quickened. "Fr-from p-pirates," she sobbed. A look of horror came to his face. Jack Sparrow was not the only threat in the Caribbean then. "I-I was one of the survivors…They burned and looted our port town…My-my parents disappeared…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know if they are dead or alive…" Her voice was strained and croaky.

She lifted her tear-streaked face to him and she noticed the look of pity that came to his face. He searched through his jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here you are…"

She accepted it gratefully. "Thank you…" she replied softly, dabbing her eyes with it.

"You're welcome. I am sorry for your loss…"

"Thank you…" she repeated, not quite sure what to say. Cassandra tried not to meet his eyes and continued to dab at her face.

"Miss Lockhart, what previous experience do you have?"

At this she blushed and murmured, "I have experience doing household chores and I worked under a seamstress." She looked up at him and saw that the Commodore looked like he was thinking.

"What kind of worker are you?" he asked, grabbing a pile of paperwork and sifting through it.

She paused a moment and thought out her words. "Well, I am hard-working; I worked eight hours a day for Madame Chevalier all week, excluding Sunday…I am also a fast learner," she told him earnestly. He was listening carefully to her and Cassandra found she liked his attention. "My father, he-he was a fisherman and he taught me how to fish…I caught about six fish the day after he taught me…" she trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

He was silent for a moment and Cassandra saw the pensive look on his face. "Very well," he said decisively. "You're hired. You sound like a good worker."

Her face lit up. "Oh, thank you sir!" she cried, forgetting her manners. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

James watched the expression on the girl's face and then smiled gently. Her sparkling eyes and radiant smile could warm the heart of even the meanest scoundrel. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely red and tendrils of rich brown hair escaping her cap flowed around her face.

"I understand that you have lost very much," he replied, looking through his paperwork. "Assisting you is the least I can do…"

"What would you like me to do now?" she asked helpfully. He glanced at her.

"Well, I think I'll let you get settled down and then Mrs. Baker will show you the ropes…" he informed her, smiling amiably.

She returned the smile and he dismissed her. Cassandra left his office with a happy heart; she had found safety and hope of a new life at last. She looked forward to what was to come next.

TBC! Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption

Redemption

Chapter 2

"Here you are, dear..." Mrs. Baker said as she laid folded garments on Cassandra's bed. Cassandra turned to face the kindly woman after placing her bag on the small writing desk in the room.

"Thank you," Cassandra replied, smiling. "I appreciate this very much." The slim brunette walked to the bed and picked up the garments.

"That's to be your attire for this household." Mrs. Baker informed her, nodding towards the clothes in her arms.

Cassandra glanced down at the clothes. They were white linen and soft blue silk. A quizzical wrinkle furrowed her forehead as she looked up at Mrs. Baker. "Should I wear this now?"

It was now dinnertime, around seven in the evening, and Cassandra wasn't sure if Mrs. Baker expected her to work.

The older woman paused and then nodded. "Yes, please do. I think that I might be able to get you to do a _few_ things…" Mrs. Baker said. She walked over to the window that overlooked the dock and drew the lace curtains over the window. "Nothing _too_ grueling though…" she quipped, looking over her shoulder to grin at Cassandra.

Cassandra chuckled. "Will tomorrow be grueling?" she asked curiously, half-joking.

Mrs. Baker turned around and shook her head. "No, it won't be. Do not worry your pretty little head…You will be cleaning and serving the Commodore. In fact, tonight we set the table and serve him dinner. You can help with that…" Mrs. Baker decided.

Cassandra had begun to unfold the clothes and was now setting them out on the bed. The bed was positioned against the west wall and was covered by a simple linen sheet that was a soft cream color. The furniture was made of a rich, glossy wood; she had a small dresser with a curved mirror and a small desk for writing. A comfortable chair sat by the window and the cream-colored walls were bare.

Cassandra had never had such luxury in all her life. This room was like a small palace to her.

"Now get dressed and meet me in the kitchens downstairs. Then I will tell you what to do, all right?" Mrs. Baker finished her sentence with a smile and Cassandra returned it.

"All right," she replied. "Thank you again…"

"You're welcome, dear…Oh! I'll send in a maid to help you dress. Those stays and petticoats can be quite a nuisance. I'll send someone up!"

After Mrs. Baker left, Cassandra surveyed the clothing she had been given. It was all laid out neatly on the bed. There were four petticoats, a shift, and a light blue stay, a silk stomacher that was soft to the touch, an apron, stockings, shoes and a frilly cap. Phew! No wonder she needed someone else to help her dress. With all the garments she had to wear it seemed like she was dressing for battle and she wondered with a smile whether all these garments weighed as much as armor.

She had managed to slip on the shift, petticoat, stockings and everything else except for the stay and stomacher. Just as she was slipping her foot into one of the heeled shoes, a knock sounded at the door.

Cassandra looked up and made her way to the door but as she did, she wobbled unsteadily in her new shoes. She gasped and grabbed onto the bedpost for support. _Darn, _she thought. _Now I have to get used to these stupid shoes! _

She made it to the door and opened it to see a young girl with sky blue eyes. The girl smiled and stepped inside. Cassandra backed up to allow her to come in but when she did, she tripped on her shoes.

"Ah!" Cassandra flailed her arms and fell flat on her butt. She landed with a hard thud and the girl started to laugh.

Cassandra looked up at her with annoyance but then it quickly vanished when the girl stopped laughing for a moment and said, "It's the shoes, isn't it?" The girl grinned and shut the door.

Cassandra nodded mutely and the girl continued giggling. She held out a hand and Cassandra took it gratefully. When she got up and was able to retain her balance, the girl said, "I couldn't walk in them either when I put them on for the first time. You get used to them though…" She shrugged. "Just make sure to walk _slowly_ in them, otherwise you'll trip."

"I'll remember that…" Cassandra replied, nodding her head. There was a pause and the two girls stared at one another for a moment. Suddenly, Cassandra smiled.

"I'm Cassandra by the way," she told her. "It's nice to meet you."

The girl returned the smile. "I'm Adele. I came here when I was fourteen years old and I've been here for five years."

"And do you like it here?" Cassandra asked. She really had no reason to worry but she was still afraid that she might be vulnerable to males within the household and malicious females.

Adele nodded. "Yes, I do like it here. Everyone can have a bad day but other than that, it's a good household." She gave a slight shrug with one shoulder and then she noticed the clothing on the bed. "Oh, right, you need help with those! Come here, and I'll fasten you into this."

Cassandra moved to stand by the bed and Adele helped her into the remaining pieces of clothing. As Adele laced up the back of the stay, Cassandra stood there and found herself reflecting over what had happened since she had arrived in Port Royal...

_"Cassandra…Cassandra…" a voice called her name but Cassandra was too tired to open her eyes or respond. Sleep weighed heavily on her and to Cassandra's great annoyance, the speaker began shaking her. _

_She groaned loudly and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but quickly began to clear and she became aware of the rocking motion of the boat. The first person she saw was the woman who had given her the shawl yesterday. _

_The thought of yesterday caused a lump to form in the girl's throat and she swallowed against it. She turned her head to the woman. She had red hair and a light splattering of freckles on her face. Cassandra guessed that she was from the Highlands because she spoke with what sounded like a thick Scottish accent. _

_"It's time to wake up, lass," she told her. The woman glanced over her shoulder and then back at her. "We've arrived in Tortuga." _

_"Tortuga?" Cassandra repeated. She lifted her head and grimaced as her neck cracked. She had been sleeping on her neck the wrong way and it was stiff. She sat up in the longboat and looked at the people sitting inside it. _

_There were four young children, two older men, four young men and five other women. Each one of them looked scared and apprehensive as they neared the glowing port. _

_As Cassandra glanced around she saw that it was pitch black except for the torches lighting up Tortuga. Cassandra's brow furrowed as she surveyed the town and she leaned towards the woman. _

_"What is this place?" she whispered. _

_The woman exhaled slowly, as if she didn't want to utter the answer. "It's a pirate island…" she told her, disapproval evident in her voice. She paused and looked over at the young boy peering over the edge of the boat. "Thomas, come here." The little boy looked over at the woman and crawled towards her. He had a shock of brown hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes. Cassandra could tell that he would be a handsome man when he grew up. _

_Cassandra glanced down at the boy as he settled into his mother's arms. "Is this your son?" she asked. _

_"Yes, he is." The woman hugged the boy and rested her chin on his head. _

_"What…of your husband?" Cassandra couldn't help but ask this. _

_The woman turned to look at her and was silent for a moment. She pursed her lips as if to keep emotion in and her eyes became watery. "He died…" she answered shakily. "A while ago…" The woman then turned to stare at her. _

_"I'm sorry…" Cassandra whispered, sympathetic. _

_The woman smiled sadly and sighed heavily. "My husband was a merchant and he owned a shop in Port York. When he passed away, I took the shop and controlled the running of it…I think I did all right…" She stopped talking for a minute and then looked miserably at Cassandra. "My son and I were fine until those pirates showed up." _

_Cassandra touched her hand reassuringly and sighed, looking out across the water. "Those pirates destroyed everyone's lives…" she murmured. _

_Before the woman could say anything, the sounds of loud laughter and bottles smashing cut through the air. Both women looked and saw that they had reached the docks. _

_Men dressed in ragged, dirty clothes watched them curiously and drank slowly from their bottles of rum while women with low-cut dresses and lots of makeup stood closely by the men. Cassandra's eyes widened as she realized what the women were and what kind of place this was. _

_"Why are we here?" she demanded. _

_The woman was distracted by the town but slowly brought her attention to Cassandra. "We're here because it's the closest thing to a safe haven we have and we might find employment here…" _

_"Employment?" Cassandra repeated dubiously. _

_The red-haired woman looked tired. "Yes, employment…I'll most likely find employment as a barmaid but that's better than nothing…" _

_"A barmaid? Oh, you can do better than that!" Cassandra cried. "Why don't you come to Port Royal with me? That's where I'm going!" _

_The woman looked apologetic and she shook her head. "I'd love to Cassie but Thomas is hungry and he's tired…" She stretched her legs out before her and they cracked. "Sitting in this boat is uncomfortable and who knows how long it will be until we make it there? It could be another day... and I'm not willing to do that." _

_Cassandra sighed heavily and thought for a second. "I might stay here a little while to see if anyone spotted my parents..." _

_The woman nodded. "They might have…" _

_When they finally secured the boat to the dock, the man who had been rowing the longboat turned around and addressed them. "All right, everybody. We're here in Tortuga. You'll be able to get some food and rest. If you want to stay, then stay. If you want to leave, you can come with me and John here"- He gestured to the man with the white beard standing next to him. "We're going to Port Royal." _

_"Can you wait for me please? I have to see if my parents were seen by anybody…I haven't seen them since the attack." Cassandra spoke up and the man looked at her. _

_"Of course, milady. Go and find out about yur parents if ye can." _

_Cassandra thanked the man and got off the boat with the mother and her son. Cassandra was surprised to see that everyone except the two older men got off the boat. Cassandra stretched and yawned as they stepped onto the dock. _

_The mother was speaking to her son. "Now you make sure to hold my hand…" she told him sternly. "I don't want you getting kidnapped by any crazy people…" _

_"I never found out what your name was…" Cassandra remarked to the woman. The woman looked up at her in surprise and then smiled. _

_"My name's Heather…" she told her. _

_"That's a nice name…" Cassandra commented. Heather grinned and took Thomas's hand. Cassandra began to walk down the dock. "I'm going to ask around and see if anyone saw my parents." _

_"Do you need some help?" Heather asked. _

_Cassandra thought for a moment and realized that it would be wise to be accompanied by someone in this town. "Yes, that would be good." _

_For nearly ten minutes, Cassandra and Heather asked people in the town if they had heard of her parents or seen them but no one had seen or heard anything. Cassandra took some quick looks in the bars but found nothing either. _

_Dejected, Cassandra stood outside in the middle of the town square with Heather and her son. Her shoulders slumped and she turned to Heather, who looked sad. _

_"I'm sorry you didn't find your parents, hon." _

_Cassandra pursed her lips. "I'm sorry that I didn't find them either…" she murmured. Shaking herself, Cassandra put on a smile. "Well, that just means I'll have to go to Port Royal now…If I don't find them there, I'll at least find employment there too." _

_"Oh…well, the best of luck to you, Cassandra!" Heather said and she pulled Cassandra in for a hug. Cassandra hugged her back tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. _

_"I hope you and your son do well here in Tortuga…" she whispered. "Good luck to you also…and be safe…" she told her quietly. Cassandra felt sorry for this widowed woman and her young boy. It was hard for a woman to live and support herself and her son in a man's world. _

_"I will, lass." she promised. Heather and Cassandra pulled away from each other. Cassandra glanced down at Thomas and patted his head. _

_"Don't go off anywhere alone…and listen to your mother!" she told him, smiling. _

_The boy smiled. "I'll try to…" he replied mischievously. "But I can't make promises I can't keep." _

_Cassandra laughed along with Heather. "Ah! A little rogue he is…" Heather remarked, patting his head. She brought her attention back to Cassandra and looked at her fondly. "Goodbye, Cassie. Take care." _

_Cassandra smiled at her. "Goodbye." _

_The trip to Port Royal took about a day and they reached the town by late afternoon. Cassandra and the men had to find shelter quickly. There was word of a big storm brewing. Before leaving to find shelter, John and Ezekiel had made sure that Cassandra had shelter. She assured them that she would find shelter and found out from a soldier where the commodore lived. She knew that working in a commodore's estate would bring her good income. _

_She was terrified and she didn't know what to expect. She had ascended the stairs with shaking legs and a pounding heart. When Cassandra did knock, the same snobbish butler answered the door but he didn't immediately send her away, much to her happiness. _

_Instead, he simply looked at her and passed a questioning glance behind him. "Mrs. Baker...?" he called. _

_Cassandra waited and saw a round, gray-haired woman emerge from the house. She quickly surveyed Cassandra and rested gentle eyes on hers. _

_"Hello…What can I do for you?" _

_Cassandra swallowed hard and inhaled deeply before answering. "I need shelter..." she told her. "And work..." Mrs. Baker did not hesitate to welcome her in. _

_"Come in here, dear...Have some food. You look half-starved!" _

Cassandra blinked and came out of her reverie. She looked down at herself and saw that Adele had dressed her in the remaining pieces of clothing. A silk blue stomacher now covered her torso and modestly covered her chest.

Cassandra felt Adele lift the cap off her head and tousle her hair. "Your hair's messy…" Adele said. "Let me fix it for you."

Cassandra laughed. "Thank you for your blunt honesty, Adele."

Adele shrugged and smiled. "What can I say? I'm a good friend."

When Adele had carefully arranged Cassandra's hair and helped her put her cap on, the two made their way downstairs. They came to the top of the stairs and Cassandra made a face.

"I have to go downstairs in these?" she said incredulously. She turned to face Adele. "How am I going to make it down there alive?!"

Adele laughed and waved a hand. "You'll be fine! Just go slowly and be careful."

Cassandra took an apprehensive look down at the winding staircase and taking a deep breath, made her way down them. Adele followed close behind.

"Tonight we'll be serving the commodore supper. It will be just him tonight so it won't be hard…Remember, he likes white wine but if we don't have any of that, just give him some gin."

Cassandra was moving down the stairs with success while Adele talked to her. In the next instant though, she didn't know what happened but she felt her foot catch and she fell forward!

Adele gasped behind her and Cassandra's eyes widened as she saw that she would hit the remaining stairs hard. She was vaguely aware that someone was walking by but she didn't know who until Norrington hurried up the steps with a wide-eyed expression and caught her in his arms.

Cassandra fell lightly into his arms and he swayed a bit from catching her. He had gripped her arms tightly. Cassandra inhaled sharply and instinctively gripped his arms for support. His voice startled her out of her trance and he relaxed his tight hold on her arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked and she looked up to see the commodore's face. He had a stunned expression on his face and he was frowning slightly. His green eyes searched her face intently.

"Yes." she squeaked out, embarrassed. She realized that she was still in his arms and quite close to him too. She felt her face burn at this realization and she removed her hands from his arms.

As Cassandra was moving her hands, he took note of their closeness as well and quickly removed his hands. Commodore Norrington moved down the steps, looking uncomfortable and awkward as he folded his hands behind his back.

"It's the shoes, sir," Adele spoke up and they looked at her. "She's not used to them and I think she tripped on them."

"Yes, well that is probably what it was…" he replied, avoiding their eyes.

"Thank you, sir…" Cassandra said quietly, getting his attention. "I could have fallen and really hurt myself."

"You're welcome…" Commodore Norrington replied and he made his way to the dining room. Adele and Cassandra quickly followed him to serve supper.

* * *

The kitchens were hot and bustling with activity. The cook stirred a pot of soup while maids prepared the dishes and Mrs. Baker gave orders. Cassandra and the other maids went in and brought out course after course. After serving Norrington a dish, Cassandra came into the kitchen and stopped by Adele. "Phew!" Cassandra wiped her forehead. Adele was busy arranging a plate of food, scooping potatoes from the pot. "How does he eat all this food and not have an ounce of fat on him?!" she asked incredulously.

Adele turned to her. "Sword fighting."

"Does he always eat supper alone?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Ever since she had arrived at the commodore's house, she had observed his actions and words. Cassandra, although having no close association with him, found that she was becoming increasingly interested in this man's life and how he lived it.

"The commodore is usually alone at dinnertime," Adele told her. The young girl placed green beans on the plate and Cassandra poured some white wine into a glass. "Except when guests come over…and that's when it gets stressful. Sometimes they complain about their food…" Adele made a face and Cassandra laughed.

There was a moment of silence between the two and then Adele added, "The commodore is in need of a wife..."

Cassandra's forehead wrinkled. "How come he _isn't _married?"

"He's devoted his life completely to the Royal Navy and not too long ago he was promoted…He doesn't really have much time for courting women…" Adele paused and looked around covertly before leaning in towards Cassandra to say, "Tomorrow he's going to set sail and chase Jack Sparrow across the high seas. I'd call that a busy man."

Cassandra felt her heart pick up speed at Adele's words and she realized that if the commodore was setting sail across the seas, she might have a chance of finding her parents again. Her mind raced as all the possibilities formulated in her head.

She was so overcome by her thoughts and shock that she didn't respond for a while. She turned to Adele as they both walked out of the kitchen and toward the dining room. "When is he leaving?" she whispered to her as they neared the dining room. "Early morning?"

Adele gave her a strange look. "Why are so interested, Cassandra?"

Cassandra gave a slight shrug. "I'm just curious, that's all…" she fibbed, trying to put on her best innocent look. Adele stared at her with her sky blue eyes warily for a moment before speaking again.

She leaned toward Cassandra and when they reached the entrance of the dining room, whispered, "Early morning…a little after dawn, about seven o'clock…"

"I see…" Cassandra said before they walked into the dining room. "That's quite early…"

When the two women entered the room, James looked up automatically and Cassandra was taken aback when his eyes first met hers. His eyes lowered and she watched as James took in her appearance. His gaze was not inappropriate but discreet and his eyes soon met hers again.

Feeling self-conscious because of his scrutiny, Cassandra ducked her head slightly and avoided his gaze as she placed the glass of wine by the plate that Adele placed in front of him.

"Thank you, Adele"- he paused and then added, "Cassandra."

"You're welcome, sir…" Adele murmured, curtsying gracefully. Cassandra glanced at her and repeated the gesture, rather awkwardly. She had never curtsied in her house and she was sure she had done it wrong.

She hurried out after Adele and tried to suppress a hopeful smile. Cassandra had a plan forming in her head to search for her parents but it would take some careful consideration before she deemed it complete and went through with it.

* * *

Alright, I've finally gotten another chapter up! This is the second chapter or third... technically speaking (if u count the prologue). Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. No flames please. If you told me how I can improve my writing I wouldn't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters, but some of the characters and ideas are mine.

Redemption

Chapter 3

Everyone else had gone to bed and was probably fast asleep by now. However, Cassandra was still awake and the candles glowed brightly in her room. The brunette sat in the chair by the window, cutting and sewing fabric with swiftness and intense concentration.

She quickly and carefully sliced the knife she had pocketed from the kitchen through the brown material of her dress. Buttons that she had acquired from Adele lay scattered on her lap and she was roughly sewing the material into trousers. Cassandra had taken the clothes she had arrived in and was altering them to make them look more like men's clothes.

She had successfully shortened her shift so that it looked more like a man's shirt and now she just had to add the buttons. Cassandra smiled cunningly at her creativity and thought of the plan she would carry out the next day.

When she had learned that Commodore Norrington was going to set sail, Cassandra had seen an opportunity to travel and find her parents. She figured that they were bound to run into the pirate ship soon enough (although she didn't know the insignia of the pirate ship or who they were…). She still held hope that she would recognize the crew.

Cassandra was going to sneak onto the ship, disguising herself as a cabin boy. She would follow Commodore Norrington early tomorrow morning and try to keep a low profile. Cassandra knew that this voyage would not guarantee that she would find her parents but she also knew it was worth the effort.

As she sewed the clothing, she wondered what had happened to her parents. Fear struck at her heart as she wondered if they had been sold as slaves or had become part of the crew. She thought of her dear father, with his gentle ways and easy laugh. She then thought of her mother, who fretted endlessly and was a loving, sweet woman.

Dear Lord, she loved them with all her heart. Despite her mother's annoying nagging and her father's sometimes biting remarks, she loved them. Cassandra shut her eyes tightly as tears spilled down her cheeks.

After crying for a few moments, she sniffled and took a deep breath. She paused and glanced down at the handiwork lying in her lap. She had become so upset that she had stopped her work and it was still unfinished. She shook her head and went back to her work, furiously cutting and mending the materials.

All the while, she kept glancing out the window at the blackened sky. She had to hurry and finish. It was late and she would certainly be tired by tomorrow.

* * *

A sharp rap at the door made Cassandra stir and when she didn't get up to answer it, it opened and Cassandra lifted her head to see Mrs. Baker appear. She let her head drop back onto the pillow. She still felt exhausted from making those clothes last night.

Evidence of her late night was not evident but carefully hidden away in the dresser. Cassandra knew that boys' clothes would certainly arouse suspicion with Mrs. Baker or anyone else if they were to see them.

Cassandra had to get up now for "morning chores" as Mrs. Baker called it. That meant that they had to tidy all the rooms, including the commodore's. It was just before dawn and Cassandra was feeling extremely groggy.

She grumbled as she padded to her dresser to slip into her working outfit. She came out of her room and saw Mrs. Baker standing out in the hall. Wiping her hands on her skirt, Cassandra asked, "What should I do, ma'am?"

Mrs. Baker turned to her. "Good morning, Cassandra. You can go with Adele to tidy up the commodore's room. He's just gotten dressed and is out of there now."

Cassandra nodded and headed to the commodore's room.

* * *

James sipped his tea slowly and calmly, looking with serious eyes at some point on the wall in front of him. The commodore sat in his sitting room, where he thought about the voyage that was to take place today. One of the servants had brought him in some tea after he requested it. He needed to calm his nerves. James was confident but also anxious about this mission.

His gaze fell on the miniature model of a ship that rested on the mantelpiece of the fireplace. The first thing James had done when he woke up was look out the window to see how the weather looked. To his great relief and satisfaction, the skies had cleared and the storm had left a beautiful sunny day.

He smirked. He was going to catch Jack Sparrow and justice would finally be served. The _HMS_ _Dauntless_ was not the fastest ship in the Caribbean but it struck fear into the hearts of pirates because of its size and military capability.

If James still had _The_ _Interceptor _he would be able to catch Jack Sparrow with speed. However, Sparrow had tricked James and taken _The_ _Interceptor_, showing just how easily he could dupe James. James would not let Sparrow fool him again and would not fall for _any _of his tricks. For once, he wanted to come upon Jack with surprise and irony. No matter what James said, Sparrow always seemed to come back with a witty remark that shut James up.

_I will not let him get away, _he thought. James placed the teacup down onto the small plate and stared ahead resolutely.

The commodore was alone in the room and he welcomed the solitude. He needed time to think and reflect. He didn't look quite as imposing and commanding because he wasn't wearing his jacket or hat. James wore the usual white wig and navy garb. His blue coat was slung over one of the chairs and he wore a loose white shirt underneath a simple, gold-lined vest.

Despite his belief in tradition and discipline, James found the jacket stifling and hot, so he had removed it until he needed to wear it.

James' thoughts wandered to the arrival of the young woman at his estate - Cassandra Lockhart. She had been an unexpected surprise and even he had felt pity for her. He had found her well-mannered and charming. James figured that she was too old to be an orphan and too young to be out on her own, so he had accepted her into his household.

James was sure that Cassandra would catch the attention of the men of Port Royal. Her warm brown eyes made anyone feel welcome and accepted, her dark brown hair cascaded around her heart-shaped face perfectly and her smooth skin looked like porcelain. James did not have a hard time picturing her as a courtier.

"Sir, Governor Swann is here to see you."

James' thoughts were interrupted by his butler. He turned to look at him and stood up quickly. "I'll see him in a moment," he replied, picking up his coat and putting it on. "Just wait a moment…" When James had slipped into his coat and straightened it, he addressed the butler again, "Tell him I can see him now."

The butler turned and left the room. A moment later he returned with Weatherby Swann. Weatherby Swann was a tall older man who wore a grey wig that only emphasized his age. He was feeble and meek for a man in his position.

Today he wore a silk grey coat and a frilly cravat. He smiled hesitantly at James and gave him a slight nod. "Hello Commodore…" he greeted.

"Good morning, Governor," James answered politely. He gestured to the couches and chairs. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Weatherby said quickly, taking a seat. When both men were seated, James spoke first.

"How are you, Governor?" he asked politely.

The Governor smiled, pleased that he asked the question. "Quite well, thank you…" He hesitated before continuing but pressed on. "Elizabeth….she is engaged…"

James averted his gaze and concentrated on the teacup which sat on the table. "So I've heard…" he trailed off, his voice quiet and melancholy. His next sentence was genuine. "Send her my congratulations…" he added quietly, lifting his green eyes to the governor's.

"I will…" Weatherby promised.

Hearing about Elizabeth's engagement was painful and he was surprised at the sharp wrench he felt in his heart. He had let her go and distanced himself from Elizabeth but his love for her had not lessened. He was truly happy for Elizabeth and Will but sad that he had to let Elizabeth go. James had sensed that Elizabeth did not reciprocate his feelings but he was never quite sure, so that was why he had proposed to her not long ago.

Instead, she gave her love to Will Turner- a humble blacksmith. James had warned Will to take care of Elizabeth and treat her with the respect she deserved. James felt like he had taken the role of the protective brother and he knew he would always feel that way towards Elizabeth. He also knew that she would always think of him as _just _a brother or a friend.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your voyage," Weatherby said, catching James' attention. He looked uncertain. "Are you sure you want to take this risk? The weather has been quite unpredictable and nasty lately…"

"_The Dauntless_ will be able to sail stormy seas…" James told him with certainty.

"Well…you _are_ the commodore…and this _is_ your mission…so I trust you with it…" The Governor added firmly, nodding his head. He stopped for a moment and he furrowed his brow. "Don't…don't you think though…that it- might be wise…to wait until this weather passes, Commodore?"

"I thank you for your confidence and concern, Governor," James replied. As he talked to the governor, he set his jaw. "But I have made my decision. I will leave today and catch Jack Sparrow."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will capture Sparrow…" Governor Swann encouraged, rising from his seat. James also rose and Governor Swann gave him a slight nod. "I should be off now, Commodore…If that is your decision, then I respect that. Good luck."

James thanked Governor Swann and was left alone again. He sat down, finished his tea and then made his way swiftly to the dining room. James was completely confident that he would catch Jack Sparrow and he didn't have a trace of doubt in his mind. He was determined and although he would never admit it, was glad for the rush of the chase.

* * *

"Adele, I need some money…" Cassandra said to the blue-eyed girl. The two stood in Adele's room, facing one another. After they had finished straightening up the commodore's room, Cassandra had pulled Adele aside and told her that she needed to speak to her in private.

Adele had agreed and told her to come to her room. Adele had taken off her cap and was now brushing through her soft, golden blonde hair. Cassandra was fascinated by the flaxen hair; it was blonde with tints of white-gold. Adele was grimacing as she brushed through it, yanking the brush through the strands. "Agh! My hair is so tangled! I never had a chance to brush it this morning; I was in such a rush. Thank God for these caps!"

Cassandra laughed. "You have beautiful hair…"

Adele grinned. "Thanks…" She clicked her tongue. "Anyhow, you said you needed money?"

Cassandra shifted on her feet. "Yes…I didn't have any with me when I left Port York and I haven't received my pay yet…"

"Oh, well, I can understand…" Adele replied easily. She turned and walked over to her dresser. When she turned back around to face Cassandra, she had a small black leather pouch in her hand. "I'll give you some…"

"Thank you, Adele! I promise I'll repay you…" Cassandra replied gratefully. Adele waved a hand.

"Oh don't worry about it, Cassandra…" she assured, dropping five shillings into Cassandra's hand. "Should that be enough?"

"Oh yes! It's more than enough!" Cassandra answered.

"More?" Adele repeated, raising an eyebrow. "All right, give me back three shillings." She held out her hand expectantly and smiled.

Cassandra looked shocked for a moment and then Adele burst out laughing. "I was only kidding, Cassie!" She put her cap on and tied it under her chin. Then she walked to the door and grabbed hold of the handle. "Come on, let's go, Cassandra. If Mrs. Baker finds us in here, she's going to chase after us!"

Cassandra's forehead furrowed. "Really?" she asked.

Adele laughed loudly. "No."

Cassandra came out of Adele's room with her but then she stopped suddenly. "You know what? I just remembered I left my apron in my room…" Cassandra told Adele.

Adele turned around and frowned as she looked down at Cassandra's petticoats. "I'm surprised Mrs. Baker didn't notice…" She shrugged. "Well… I'll meet you downstairs then…" Adele began to walk away but then stopped. "Oh, and be quick about it. Mrs. Baker does not like to wait…"

Cassandra nodded quickly and then rushed to her room. She had deliberately left her apron in her room so that she could have an excuse to return to it. As soon as she reached her room, Cassandra slammed the door shut and swiftly changed into the clothes she had worked on all last night.

Ten minutes later, Cassandra emerged from her room, looking quite different. She wore what had once been her shift except now it was tailored more to her shape and more tight-fitting. The sleeves were loose with tight cuffs and she had created a sort of ruffle down the middle of the shirt. Over top of her shirt she wore a plain brown jacket that touched her thighs and simple buttons adorned the front of it. She wore loose, brown trousers and by coincidence, had found leather boots lying around.

Cassandra had secured her thick brown hair up tightly and wound a simple linen scarf around her head. She would have wanted a more creative and personal outfit but this one would do. All she needed now was a hat to conceal her face and hide the fact that she was in fact a girl.

Cassandra had come out of her room and looking down the hallway furtively, she quietly shut her door. She had to be sneaky and careful when sneaking out. She didn't want anyone catching her, especially Commodore Norrington! She walked quickly but softly down the hall and across the landing, keeping a watchful eye on the first floor. The butler, Edward, was gone and no one seemed to be passing by in the foyer.

Taking a deep breath, Cassandra hurried down the stairs. She felt her cheeks flush at her plain and shabby attire even though no one was there to see her. Although Cassandra was a fisherman's daughter, used to dressing in plain clothes, she still took pride in looking presentable. She knew she had to do this for her parents though. Cassandra would sacrifice anything for them.

Cassandra came to the last step and was about to make her way to the door when she heard the commodore's voice and footsteps. Cassandra gasped and her eyes widened in panic. Cassandra became frantic but then acted quickly, running into the room beside the stairway- the drawing room. She hid around the corner and pressed herself against the wall. She waited with bated breath, hoping that he wouldn't come in the drawing room and see her.

Cassandra heard the footsteps stop and her heart skipped a beat. Did he see her? Cassandra turned her head but couldn't see him. She heard him say something to Mrs. Baker and then the footsteps continued. Ever-so-slowly, Cassandra peeked around the corner and her breath caught when she saw him move toward the door. He opened it and stepped outside. His back was to her so he couldn't spot Cassandra.

Cassandra knew that he was leaving and making his way to the dock. She moved closer to the corner and bravely peered out into the foyer. Edward was nowhere in sight, the stairs were empty and Mrs. Baker was walking back towards the kitchens. Cassandra ran towards the door and carefully slipped out.

She grimaced at the thudding sound the door made when she closed it and hoped that no one heard it. "Phew!" Cassandra whispered as the humid air hit her when she emerged from the house. It was a warm, muggy morning and her throat already felt dry.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Mrs. Baker turned to Edward who furrowed his brow. The two were standing just outside the kitchen and were talking about Mr. Norrington's journey when Mrs. Baker heard the door close again.

"Hear what, madam?"

"That thud. It sounded like someone else left the house after Mr. Norrington did..."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "That's impossible! I didn't see anyone after he left. Besides, who in this household would want to leave?"

Mrs. Baker pressed her lips together and shrugged. "I don't know, Edward…" She sighed and walked down the hall so she could look at the empty foyer. She turned back to Edward. "I think you should still check to see if anyone's there…It could be a burglar…" She passed him a worried look.

Edward gave a tired look but complied. "Oh, all right…I'll check just for your sake…"

Edward sighed and walked calmly to the front of the house. He moved aside one of the curtains from one of the big front windows and glanced out. He didn't see anyone except for a commoner, standing by the entrance of the estate.

Cassandra froze when she saw Edward peek out the window. She thought that she had been caught for sure when his eyes met hers. She had walked down the steps and was on the street just about to walk when she saw him look straight at her.

He didn't recognize her; she guessed he couldn't see from the distance. Edward then let the curtain fall aside, showing that he had walked away from the window. Cassandra breathed a big sigh of relief and ran towards the docks to board _The Dauntless_ and find her parents.

* * *

Tell me what you think and hit that review button! (I love Commodore Norrington by the way, as you may be able to tell...)


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy but I promise to try to update sooner. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Redemption

Chapter 4

Cassandra adjusted the tricone hat on her head as she quickly made her way toward the docks. She had purchased one from a booth on the street and was glad that it had only cost her about three shillings, which meant she had two left. She had smeared her face with dirt to add to the image of a cabin boy.

She now felt that she looked very much like a cabin boy. After all, cabin boys were of low rank and she certainly looked that way. Disguising herself in clothes would be a bit difficult but disguising her voice would be even more difficult.

Cassandra passed over a stone bridge and tall palm trees until she reached the docks. There were two guards there, of course, who stopped her before she could go any further. Cassandra had expected this.

They were both dressed in redcoats; one had brown hair and the other had dark bushy eyebrows. They stood at attention, their bayonets crossed to deny her access to the docks. The two men's comrades called them Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Sorry, you can't go through." Murtogg told her.

Mullroy looked at her with boredom. "We need to have one of the navy officers verify that you are in fact one of their cabin boys so you're not some child who's trying to sneak aboard. If you just wait here, we can call one of them for you…"

Fear rose in Cassandra as the men called over a man named Lieutenant Groves. As they both turned to call him, Cassandra ran off. When they both turned back to look at her they saw with shock that she had gone.

Mullroy's bushy eyebrows knit together. "Where'd he go?"

Murtogg was silent a moment before turning to Mullroy and he asked worriedly, "Did we just imagine him?"

Mullroy sighed and rolled his eyes, exasperated. "No, Murtogg. He was just here a minute ago and he"-

"But he disappeared so fast!" Murtogg protested. He looked nervous for a moment. "Maybe we're not right in the head…Perhaps we're mad and we're seeing things…"

Mullroy gave him a dry look. "There was a young boy standing here, Murtogg. We're not mad."

"Yes but he could've been a ghost…" Murtogg put in.

"Do you really believe we'd see a ghost in the middle of the day?!" Mullroy snapped, getting irritated.

Murtogg frowned at him, offended. "Well it's possible!" he yelled back. The two continued to argue like that for a long time.

Cassandra had blended in with a group of men carrying crates toward the ship. While she was doing this, she heard Murtogg and Mullroy's argument which made it hard for her to suppress her laughter. When she had walked over to the group of men none of them had paid attention and noticed her approach them. She looked around quickly to make sure no one _was_ looking and grabbed one of the crates. The small girl nearly grunted from the weight of the crate. It was heavy but she knew she could handle it.

She carried it with all the strength she had and no one suspected anything. She followed the group of men as they walked across the dock, turned left and then finally reached the plank leading up to the ship.

The line of men carrying crates suddenly stopped as a uniformed man called out and Cassandra bumped into the person ahead of her. The person got angry and snapped, "Watch where yer goin' ya stupid oaf!"

Cassandra bit her tongue to keep from snapping back; she didn't want to start a commotion. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Gentlemen, take these crates to the hold and place them in the far left corner please," the navy man ordered, his voice loud and commanding. Although he looked very serious, his eyes held a teasing light. He pointed to the hatch and the line moved below deck.

When the rude man in front of Cassandra had made his way down the companionway, she handed him her crate and descended down the companionway as well. This continued for the people behind her as she took their crates for them so they were able to climb down the companionway.

Standing there with the crate in her arms, she realized that she needed to find a way to stay on the ship and she had to do it carefully… As the man behind her descended, Cassandra looked up at him and announced, "I'll wait here after you and take the last person's crate for them…"

The man descending and the others above looked at her through the hatch for a moment before agreeing to this. Cassandra was glad that they had agreed to let her follow last in the line because it would give her a greater chance of hiding in the cargo hold. As the last person went down, she handed them their cargo and picked up her own.

The line of men carrying goods moved down the ship's corridor and down three flights of stairs before reaching the cargo hold in the bottom of the ship. Cassandra glanced over her shoulder and saw with relief that no one was behind her.

When they reached the hold, it was filled with some crates of noisy chickens and there was a steel cage containing pigs and hay. Some men were ordered to take the chickens out of the crates and put them in a cage. The men stacked the crates neatly in the space and when she went to place her crate down; the last man tapped her on the shoulder.

"Put that last crate with the others…" he told her as he brushed past her.

Cassandra waited until he left and she was completely alone in the cargo hold. As soon as he was gone, she threw down her cargo (probably not a smart idea…) and hurried over to the stairs to check if anyone was coming down. When Cassandra saw that all was clear, she ran over to her crate and picked it up. She stacked it on top of another crate and looked for a good hiding spot.

Cassandra bit her lip in frustration. If she hid behind a stack of crates it was possible that they would fall over onto her and it would hurt. If she opened a crate and hid in it, she would be uncomfortable. She sighed and moved toward the crates. She would have to hide, at least until _The Dauntless_ set sail.

Cassandra had decided to hide behind a fairly short stack of crates that was tall enough to hide her yet short enough not to tower over her. She squeezed between the two stacks to get behind the shorter one.

As soon as she positioned herself on the floor, cross-legged with her back against the crates, she glanced over her shoulder to check if anyone had seen her. She pursed her lips. No one was coming down this way and would be for a while. After a while of sitting there, Cassandra felt a wave of nausea as she became aware of the bobbing of the ship.

Cassandra looked down at her hands as the nausea passed, wondering how she would actually _save_ her parents. As she thought about it more and more, doubts began to cross her mind. Did she really think she would get Norrington and his navy to help her- a lowly commoner? Cassandra suddenly felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Commodore Norrington was a kind man (that much she could see) but he had more pressing matters on his mind, like catching Jack Sparrow.

Cassandra cursed Jack Sparrow. "Ah! _Stupid_ Jack Sparrow!" she groaned.

She sighed and shook her head. She would definitely not be able to take the pirates on alone. Cassandra bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't even know how to sword fight. _I just can't stay at the estate as a servant…I have to find my parents…It's hard without them…and I don't think I can go on knowing that they might still be alive or in slavery…_she thought.

Suddenly, Cassandra's determination returned when she thought of the situation her parents might be in and she willed herself to think positively. She closed her eyes and told herself in a whisper, "It's worth it to try…"

Just then, a voice from the deck floated down to her: "Rig the sails! Weigh anchor! Set sail!" a voice yelled.

They set sail and Cassandra was able to hear the lapping of the waves as they hit the side of the ship. She recoiled a bit in fear. They sounded thunderous and huge from down here! As she got used to the rocking of the ship and the waves, she heard the sound of footsteps above her. Cassandra stiffened every time it sounded like they were drawing closer to the hold.

When she realized that they were approaching the hold, she jumped up with wide eyes. She didn't want them to find her hiding; it would be too suspicious! Cassandra scanned the hold agitatedly. She froze as she heard voices. There were two voices.

Her heart beat fast and hard as she thought carefully. As her eyes fell on the chickens in the cage, she hurried over to them. Quickly, with shaking fingers, she opened the lock and the chickens scattered out wildly.

"Shoot!" she cursed as chickens ran out of the opening. She closed it more, leaving it ajar so that she could stop the birds from escaping more. Cassandra leaned forward and with deftness she didn't knew she possessed, grabbed one. It shrieked and flapped its wings furiously. Cassandra flinched as one of its wings hit her in the face.

She turned towards the door, openmouthed when a navy man and a man of lower rank entered through the door. They were just as shocked to see her but the shock quickly turned to anger as they saw the loose chickens, running around the hold.

The commoner's eyes widened and his crooked, yellow teeth became apparent as he opened his mouth to yell at her. "What are ye doin'?! Why'd ya let the chickens loose, ya fool?!"

The navy officer, who looked high-ranking and was rather handsome, wore an amused smile on his face. "Are you a cabin boy, mate?"

Cassandra nodded. "I-I- I'm sorry. I was trying to catch a chicken so I could bring it up for supper…but a whole lot escaped…" She was shocked that she could come up with a lie so fast.

The fat man with stubble on his face glared at her. "Who told ye ta' fetch a chicken?" he demanded.

"Another cabin boy." Cassandra lied.

The man grunted. "Well, don't listen ta' them! You hear me? Ye listen to me! _I'm_ the cook! They don't know what they're talkin' about!"

"I'll get some cabin boys to catch those chickens…" the navy officer offered as he turned to leave.

The cook looked over at him. "Thanks, Gillette!" he said and then he turned back to Cassandra. His look was hard as stone. "You! Put down tha' chicken and git upstairs where you'll make less trouble!"

Cassandra rushed out of the hold in fear and raced up the stairs. She wasn't watching where she was going though and bumped into someone on the second floor. Cassandra rubbed her nose after she hit the person's chest. She looked up and the first thing she saw was dark blue, decorated with gold buttons. The person was finely dressed. Then she lifted her gaze until finally it locked with Norrington's.

Her eyes widened and she saw him frown. Cassandra had to suppress a gasp. "Sorr-sorry sir!" she said, feeling the pulse in her throat pound. Why did she always run into him?

He surveyed her for a moment. "It's all right…" he replied calmly. He tilted his head and gave her a quizzical look. "You seemed to be in a hurry…" he observed.

Cassandra opened her mouth to respond but couldn't think of an answer. She smiled sheepishly and gave a shrug. "I suppose I always am, sir…" she admitted. "I just want to get everything done as quickly as possible…"

The commodore nodded. "Very well. Be on your way then." He moved past her. As he did, Cassandra caught the unmistakable scent of sea and something woodsy. It was salty and fresh but also had an undertone of a strong, masculine, woodsy scent. Cassandra found it calming and with worry, she knew that if she could smell him then he would definitely be able to smell her. She bit her lip, hoping that she wasn't sweating profusely.

Then she remembered that she was a cabin boy and she didn't have to smell good. She almost smiled. Why was she so self-conscious around him?

Norrington didn't say anything more to her- he didn't have to. He didn't have to explain himself, he was a high-ranking official and therefore important.

Behind her, she heard the steps creak as he descended them and when Cassandra was sure he had gone, she climbed up the companionway and emerged from the hatch onto the deck. She blinked as the bright sunlight obscured her view and the voices of the crew confused her.

She pulled herself out of the hatch and to her feet. However, Cassandra was not accustomed to the rocking of the boat and she swayed dangerously to the right. Luckily she caught her footing and unfortunately, the attention of the crew. They laughed at her clumsiness.

"Never been on a ship, hey?" asked one of the navy officers with a smile. He was leaning against the rail, with a piece of bread in his hand.

Cassandra shook her head. "Not really…" she mumbled, making her way dizzily to the rail.

"Are you going to be okay?" the navy officer asked.

Cassandra didn't have a chance to answer because in the next moment, nausea washed over her again and she vomited over the side of the ship. She heard a couple of groans and snickers in response. _I suppose some of them didn't like that performance, _she thought with a sardonic smile.

Feeling better, Cassandra lifted herself from the rail and turned around to survey the deck. She saw some navy officers walking aboard deck, carpenters fixing parts of the ship, gunners, midshipmen and what looked like a cabin boy standing around. The rest of the crew was busy reefing the sails because of the strong wind they were getting.

Taking a deep breath to calm her stomach, Cassandra walked forward to speak to the boy. He didn't look older than sixteen with a shock of messy brown hair and narrow blue eyes. He had a long nose and still being a young boy, he was very thin.

He looked at her warily as she approached him. He held up his hands. "Don't vomit on _me_…" he told her.

Cassandra sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't. Don't worry," she assured. She leaned in toward him to say quietly, "I'm new. I have no idea what to do."

"Well, basically you do whatever the crew asks of you. You run errands for them, clean the hold, and scrub the decks…That kind of thing…" the boy explained. He gave her a strange look. "Didn't anyone tell you that?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No," she told him. Then she made a wry face. "So, when you're a cabin boy basically you're a servant on board…" she concluded.

The boy nodded. "Yes."

She nodded and pursed her lips. "So, what do we do? Stand around and talk?"

"No, Gillette or someone will probably tell us to"-

"You two!" a clear voice shouted. Cassandra and the boy turned to see a navy soldier. "Get to work. Don't just stand around!Scrub the decks, please," he ordered. "They're looking rather dull…"

The boy nodded. "Right, sir! We'll get right to it!"

The boy moved and Cassandra followed him. Cassandra spotted a bucket of water sitting on the deck by the rail and two dirty rags hanging over the side of it. As they walked, the cabin boy nudged her in the ribs. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Uh…Caden." Cassandra lied.

The boy turned to her with an arched eyebrow. "You have to think about that?"

Cassandra shrugged. "I suffer from amnesia." Boy, she was really lying today. She would come out of this a compulsive liar.

The cabin boy seemed to accept this answer. "Oh," was all he said. "I'm Caleb. Where are you from?" He reached down to grab the bucket of water and he brought it to the stern.

"Port York." she answered quickly. It was the truth and she knew it would work too. He would probably assume that she was an orphan, without any means. She sort of was in a way…

His eyes widened as he knelt on his knees and took one of the rags from the bucket. "Port York? Oh, I heard about that! Your town had a fire, set by pirates."

"Yes…" Cassandra said quietly, slowing lowering herself to her knees. She sighed and threw a rag on the deck. "They took my parents…" she trailed off, upset.

There was a moment of silence and Cassandra looked up to see Caleb concentrating hard on the deck as he scrubbed it. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said, not sounding like he really meant it. Cassandra looked at him with pained eyes. He shrugged and she was deeply offended at this response. "Bad stuff happens to people…but you have to move on, be strong…Live your life…" He stopped and looked up at her.

Cassandra's forehead wrinkled. "It's so unfortunate though, some of the things that happen to people…"

"You can't control a lot of things though." Caleb pointed out.

Cassandra turned her attention back to the deck. "That's true…" she answered thoughtfully. She decided it was time to change the subject. "So how long will this voyage probably take?"

Caleb shrugged. "About two days."

Cassandra nodded. "Do you ever run into any pirates?"

Caleb gave her a wry smirk. "Not usually…Norrington's done a pretty good job of ridding the Caribbean of them."

Cassandra, being slightly naïve, furrowed her forehead and asked, "How?"

Caleb scoffed. " 'A short drop and a sudden stop.' "

Horror filled her face as she understood the meaning of the expression and her mouth hung open. "He _does_ that?"

"It's all for justice, Caden. Pirates are awful…They don't deserve to live." He said this last part bitterly and it made Cassandra wonder what experience Caden had had in the past with pirates.

She thought for a moment. "He must really have a sense of duty, right?" she mused quietly.

Caleb nodded. "Aye, he does."

If he had a sense of duty to punish pirates, then Cassandra felt that he would certainly feel he had a sense of duty to help the innocent and vulnerable as well. She didn't believe in taking anyone's life but she knew Norrington had a strong sense of right and wrong. _He will help me if I ask him- he _**has**_ to…_she thought. _It's only right. _

Will she tell him? Will she be discovered? Find out in the next chapter- coming soon! Comments are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers. Thanks for those reading my story and keeping up with the updates. I'm really not getting much feedback on this story so I don't know if it's bad or good...Anyhow, there's no pressure to review but I do appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters **but I wish I could own James Norrington**! :)

* * *

Redemption

Chapter 5

James pursed his lips grimly as he surveyed the horizon with his spyglass. James could only see the pure blue water, untouched by any other ship except theirs. He turned back to Groves and handed him the spyglass. "I don't see anything…" James told him. He had been keeping a close eye on the waters for the _Pearl's_ black sails and had been instructing his men to do the same thing.

The morning had proved uneventful and it seemed like it was going to continue like that for the afternoon. There was no wind and it was a cloudless, sunny day- perfect for sailing, except for the lack of wind.

"Where do you think he is, sir?" Groves asked curiously. Groves was referring to Jack Sparrow.

James stared at him intently. "I don't know but when we get to Tortuga I intend to find out. There's bound to be _someone_ there that knows him."

"Aye, sir. If there was ever a place for pirates, it's there." Groves replied.

"I don't know why Tortuga isn't in the Navy's _jurisdiction_…" James said bitterly. "It's an island that can be put to better use instead of rum, prostitutes and pirates…"

Groves smiled. "That sounds like Tortuga…" he remarked.

"Yes…" James agreed. He made his way up to the quarterdeck. "It seems that the weather is cooperating…" he remarked to Groves as the lieutenant followed him up the stairs.

"Yes, so far there hasn't been any sign of a storm on the way, sir."

"Even if there was a storm I think the _Dauntless _would be able to make it through." James said with confidence as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"So, what do you plan to do with Sparrow once you catch him? Send him back to the gallows?" Groves asked.

James kept his gaze on the horizon and he seemed pensive. "I plan to leave him in the hands of the Crown…Perhaps they will give him a letter of marque and his only option will be to become a privateer…"

"I can't see Sparrow giving in that easy…" Groves told him. He wore a grin on his face. "Sparrow will run..."

"That is _exactly_ why we need to catch him…" James said succintly.

* * *

Cassandra was beginning to see that life at sea was hard and was definitely not pleasant. For lunch, the crew had eaten hard biscuits and rum. She hated the taste of rum and the hard texture of the biscuits. She had also forgotten the fact that the Royal Navy liked to keep clean and that meant that they bathed regularly.

She didn't have to worry about that now though- that would come later…Keeping the ship clean and attending to the crew members was hard work. Caleb had informed her that cabin boys were also referred to as powder monkeys, because they brought explosives from the magazine to the gunners in times of attack.

The thought of attack terrified Cassandra as it brought back traumatic memories.

Not only did she find life at sea hard but she had the added worry of the other cabin boys. She made a face as she remembered her encounter with them this morning…

_After twenty minutes of scrubbing the deck, a commotion sounded from the hatch as more cabin boys hurried from the companionway. Everyone turned to see the cook shooing the cabin boys forward. "Git out there and scrub the deck! What are ye doing hidin' in the hold playin' cards?! Git out there you scallywags!" _

_Cassandra tried to suppress a laugh. The poor boys probably just wanted to have some fun aside from their dreary errands. The young boys hurried to help with the deck. They didn't look to be older than fourteen. As they passed by, one of them spoke_ _up. _

"_Oi! Look, it's a new cabin boy!" _

_Cassandra looked up at them and saw with anxiety that they were grinning impishly at her. One boy with a scar on his right cheek spoke to her. "We don't let any new cabin boys off that easy," he told her. He looked around to make sure no one was listening and then he leaned forward. "We like to give them an initiation…" The boy's dark brown eyes shone with mischief and Cassandra swallowed hard. _

_One boy with a shock of blond hair pointed at her and laughed. "Look! He's scared already!" _

_"Get to work!" one of the navy men ordered sharply. _

_The cabin boys sulked off to do the work, upset that their teasing had been cut short. Cassandra was nervous and fearful. What was their initiation? If they were to discover she was a girl they would either run in fear or gang up on her. She tried to think of a way to avoid their initiation as she washed the deck. _

She had been thinking about it all day. Caleb had told her that they usually had the new cabin boy do something daring or dangerous and that if the new cabin boy didn't, he would be teased by the other boys for a very long time. Cassandra was amused by the boys' childlike behavior. To her, it was very juvenile and silly but to them, it was fun.

She didn't know what trick they were going to pull on her or what they would get her to do as a dare. It was only natural that they treated her that way. She looked like a young boy too. It occupied her mind but not for long, as a very urgent event occurred.

Cassandra was walking toward the hatch to clean the hold when she saw Norrington, Groves and Gillette assembled together as they watched the horizon. They seemed to be deep in conversation and Cassandra could feel the tenseness in the air.

Curious, she walked closer to them to catch a bit of their conversation.

"…That ship's coming very fast…" Groves was saying.

"Yes…and I can't see their sails or insignia. It's too far away…" James told him. He was looking through his spyglass at the horizon and as Cassandra followed their gaze, she spotted a ship in the distance.

It was quickly approaching and she noticed that it had dark blue sails. Her heart dropped when she recognized the blue sails of the pirate ship that had attacked her town. _It couldn't be…_

She watched, shaking, as the ship got closer and closer. Cassandra heard Norrington's deep voice break through her worries. He was looking through his spyglass again.

"It…it looks like a pirate ship!" he barked. He spun around and addressed his crew. "Prepare for battle! Load the canons!" he yelled. The crew scrambled to obey orders and prepare for attack.

Cassandra was shocked to see him yell and raise his voice. He was such a mild, calm man and when he yelled commands at his men it was like a whole different side of him. A strange wave of attraction swept through her at this show of power and forcefulness.

Norrington strode away from the side of the ship and made his way to the quarterdeck to command. "Sir, are you sure it's a pirate ship?" Gillette asked dubiously as he walked alongside him.

"Yes! The insignia was a snake, flanked by two swords…" he explained. "That's _not_ a merchant vessel."

A look of fear passed across Gillette's face and he hurried away to give orders as well. Cassandra ran behind the other cabin boys and followed them to the magazine where the gunpowder was stored. Cassandra felt that the storehouse was suffocating and that she had trouble breathing in this frenzied, frantic hurry.

"It's pirates…" Caleb said hurrying beside her. Although he tried to sound calm when he said it, Cassandra could hear the tremor in his voice. She helped bring up cartridges full of gunpowder to the gunners and she froze in shock when she saw the ship, only a couple feet away.

It had pulled up alongside the _Dauntless _and Cassandra recognized the dirt-smeared, malicious faces of the pirates who had attacked Port York. Her stomach tightened and did flip-flops. She read the name of the ship, the_ Serpent. _A man who Cassandra could only guess was the captain of the ship appeared from the captain's cabin and grinned at them. He was tall and had a bald head. The only trace of hair on him was the dark goatee he wore. He wore loose black breeches and a black vest. A small silver hoop earring hung from his left ear and glistened in the sun.

"Hello there…Nice day for a fight, hey?"

"Surrender!" James barked. Cassandra glanced over her shoulder and saw the deadly look on James' face. His face was like ice and his dark eyebrows were lowered over his eyes. "You are crossing the Royal Navy…Yield!"

The young man smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I _wasn't_ threatening you. I was only suggesting a fight," he told him as he gave a slight shrug. "But you seem to be in the mood for a fight and you think that we'll surrender to you…" He paused and gave him a grave look. "That's not going to happen! We surrender to _no one_." the man growled. His eyes darkened and he addressed his crew. "It's time to fight!"

The gunman pushed her and she gasped at his rough treatment. "What are you doing standing here?! Go fetch more gunpowder!"

She stood there a moment in shock before sprinting toward the hatch and back down to the magazine again. Just as she was running on deck, a massive canon hit the side of the _Dauntless _and there was the sound of splintering wood.

Cassandra heard James' voice before she disappeared into the companionway.

"FIRE!"

The atmosphere was filled with shouts of men, canon fire and the raging water as the canons hit its surface. The smell of blood and tar made her gag. Cassandra detested the sounds around her. Casssandra had been in a state of shock, mingled with fear and it had made her forget one very important detail…

She wracked her brain for that detail and she struggled against the tide of fear. She slowed down and it came to her… her... parents! Her parents were on that ship! Cassandra's throat constricted and the blood pulsed in her ears as she hurried up to the deck.

The young girl didn't know what to do; she couldn't think. Cassandra was stumped. She recoiled at the sound of canon fire as she sprinted over to where Norrington was commanding his men. She pushed through the men running and firing shots. There were gunners feverishly firing canons at the _Serpent _while navy men and crew members fired with guns.

Cassandra watched as Norrington ducked for cover against the flying wood and bullets. She also had to watch out as a bullet hit one of the masts and barely missed her.

The girl finally reached Norrington and when she did, she grabbed onto his jacket to get his attention. He looked affronted as she grabbed him. "Sir! My parents are on that ship!" she yelled frantically, too distraught to realize how shrill her voice sounded.

An expression of shock crossed his face, quickly followed by one of horror. "What?" he cried.

Cassandra tugged on his jacket sleeves more urgently this time. "You can't shoot, sir! My parents are aboard! They were captured!"

After those words were uttered, a canon hit the bow of the ship and Norrington pushed her away from the bow as they ducked again. When they were safe behind the helm, he grabbed her shoulder firmly and looked her square in the eyes.

"I cannot endanger my crew…" he told her in a stern voice. Her heart fell at his words. The commodore lowered his gaze, knowing how hard this situation was. Cassandra watched as he lifted his green eyes to hers. "I'm sorry…" he told her before he ran off to shout commands and shoot with his pistol at the enemies.

Cassandra willed her lower lip to stop trembling with emotion. Cassandra felt her heart twist. She was so close to saving her parents and she couldn't because it would endanger other people.

Cassandra sat there on the quarterdeck, shielded from the shots and canon fire by the helm. "Caden!" She heard a voice shout and she turned around to see Caleb running toward her with a musket in either hand. As Caleb ran past her, he threw her one of the muskets. "Here, take this! Fight!" It flew in the air and Cassandra rushed to catch it.

She was shocked at the sheer weight of it and fumbled to get a good grasp on it. When she finally had a steady hold on the gun, Cassandra ran down from the quarterdeck and joined the men at the port side.

Cassandra had never used a musket in her life but she knew the basics of using one. She took her place and aimed at the sails. Cassandra couldn't bring herself to shoot anyone so she decided to shoot the rigging so it would disable their sailing.

As she took another shot at the sails, a bullet hit a gunner and he fell to the deck. This continued on in two instances. Cassandra also started to note that many men on the _Serpent_ had fallen and were lying on the ground, motionless. She hadn't realized how many men the crew members of the _Dauntless_ had killed in the time that they had been fighting.

She saw the captain cast a nervous glance at his fallen crew. In the next instance, he began to run. "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" he yelled as he made for the bow. The men on the _Serpent_ began to lug a longboat over the side of the ship.

"Seize them!" Norrington commanded, hearing the orders made by the captain. The navy men hurried to obey as they slung their muskets over their shoulders and swung over onto the deck of the _Serpent_. Cassandra watched as Norrington's men caught the captain and the last few members of his crew. When they began escorting them to the _Dauntless_, she turned back to Norrington.

"Sir! Those pirates may have my parents!" she cried. Norrington turned his head quickly to face her. A look of alarm passed over his face and he shouted to his men on the other ship.

"Search the ship! There may be prisoners aboard!"

The men searched the ship but did not find any captives. Cassandra was crushed. They only found a stolen chest of gold coins, jewels and silver that the pirates had taken from royal vessels.

* * *

Several hours later, the crew of the _Dauntless _was eating supper and the pirates were imprisoned below deck in the brig. As Cassandra dined with the crew, she reflected on the pirates below and wondered if she'd have enough courage to question the captain.

She sat beside Caleb at a long rectangular-shaped wooden table with benches. The rest of the crew sat around the table while the higher-ranking naval officers dined in the captain's quarters. The crew had heard her shouting that her parents were aboard the _Serpent _and had inquired about it during dinner.

Cassandra had retold the entire story and was surprised that she could recount it without getting emotional. There were times when she felt as if her emotions would surface but she didn't cry at all. Now she was sitting and eating with them as they talked quietly.

Cassandra glanced at Caleb who ate his food voraciously. All that fighting must have made him hungry…"I'm going to ask the captain about my parents…" she told him.

Caleb's spoon stopped in mid-air and he turned to her with wide eyes. "You're going to…_what_?"

She stared back at him calmly. "I'm going to talk to him…" she answered simply.

"How old are you, boy?"

Cassandra turned to see one of the gunmen looking inquisitively at her. "Fifteen." she answered quickly.

The gunner nodded. "Ah…Well, if you are going to go down there I suggest that you prepare yourself…Pirates can be quite intimidating…Especially for a young boy like yourself…" The bronzed gunner gestured at her and his black eyes bore into hers. "At your age, you're still quite impressionable as well...Don't let him deceive you into anything like mutinying against the commodore. Be careful down there, young lad…"

Cassandra nodded and then looked down at her dinner. It was sauerkraut, a dish made out of shredded cabbage, fermented in brine. She grimaced. She didn't feel much like eating and so she got up from the table.

"All right…I'm finished eating," she announced, picking up her plate. "I have to ask the commodore for permission to talk to the pirate. They won't let me down there without a good reason…" she concluded.

"The commodore's on deck!" a carpenter told her helpfully. She nodded and made her way through one of the gangways leading to the kitchen. After putting her dish in the kitchen, she hurried up the companionway to speak to Norrington.

The sky was a soft blue-violet when she emerged from the companionway and the sun had almost gone down. It made a very pretty picture and Cassandra thought that it almost looked…romantic. She shook her head. How could life at sea be romantic?

There were a couple of men on deck; a man at the helm and two navy officers at the stern but there was no sign of Norrington. Disappointed, her shoulders slumped and she turned to go below deck again. However, when she turned around, Richard, Thomas and Oliver appeared in front of her. She jumped and took a step back. They were the three cabin boys that had been taunting her earlier.

"What- what do you want?" she asked nervously.

Thomas, the blond-haired one, smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "We want your hat!" he answered, nodding to the hat on her head.

Instinctively she reached up and touched it. A scowl marred her face. "No, you can't have it!" she shouted. The navy men turned around when she yelled. Richard, the one with the scar, looked from the navy men to her.

"Keep your voice down, ya tattle-tale!"

"Grab her hat!" Thomas cried. Oliver then reached forward and yanked her hat off her head. Cassandra gasped and stared after Oliver as he ran around the deck, waving her hat in the air.

She growled and chased after him. "That's my hat, you brat!" she yelled.

They ran past the two men; Gillette and Groves, who just let them fight and watched the scene in amusement. Cassandra chased after Oliver, reaching out to grab him but just missing.

"Oi! What's that rag on your head for? Do you think you're some kind of pirate?!" Cassandra glanced over her shoulder and saw Richard running behind her. He picked up speed and was close enough behind her to pull on the ends of the cloth around her head.

"Don't"- she gasped but before she could continue, the white cloth came loose and blew away in the breeze. Her wavy brown hair spilled down her shoulders and down her back. She stopped in her tracks and she froze. In front of her, Oliver was still running with a silly grin on his face but as he noticed the silence he stopped as well. When his gaze fell on her, his mouth fell open and he just gaped at her.

Cassandra heard the sound of voices coming from the companionway.

"Did those pirates know anything about"- Commodore Norrington's deep voice cut off abruptly and she whirled around to face him as he emerged from the companionway with an astonished expression.

* * *

Uh-oh. ..Cassandra's in big trouble. Comment if you like...


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you to my reviewers and readers. Sorry for the wait- my parents did some renovations and I have to get ready for school. Yay. Lots of work. Anyhow, here's my newest chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Cassandra's jaw dropped when she saw James emerge from the companionway. Groves was beside him, looking anxious as he followed the commodore. Norrington looked completely astounded that she was on the ship.

Her legs began to tremble in fear and she watched as the commodore's expression changed from one of astonishment to one of confusion and anger. He walked slowly on deck and stopped suddenly to stare at her.

"Cassandra?" he breathed. There was disbelief in his tone as he spoke and his brow was furrowed.

She just stared at him- that was all she could do. Cassandra was frozen to her spot.

He searched her face with disbelief and confusion. Cassandra wasn't able to take his scrutiny so she averted her gaze.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stiffen. "Miss Lockhart," he said tersely and she looked up. She was startled to see that his green eyes were hard like ice and his face like stone. The commodore's eyes were fixed on her. "Will you _please _accompany me to my office? I have to speak with you." He spoke between clenched teeth.

Cassandra nodded mutely and he whirled around, swiftly making his way below deck. Cassandra quickly followed and ignored the stunned stares of sailors. She kept her gaze on the ground. She only glanced up from time to time to see where the commodore was going.

Cassandra had to practically run to keep up with him. Norrington was walking with long strides. After a few more moments, Norrington finally came to a long hallway with three doors. He strode toward the one at the end of the hallway and opened it.

He stepped aside and waited for her. She looked up at him. "Go inside." he ordered.

Cassandra gave him a nervous glance and stepped inside the cabin. She turned around when he loudly shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here, Cassandra?" he asked in a low voice that shook with fury.

She didn't look at him and swallowed hard. "I-I thought that I could find my parents…" she whispered.

She heard him exhale slowly. "Miss Lockhart," he began, using that formal title again. Cassandra slowly lifted her eyes to look at him and he wore a grim expression on his face. "Do you know how _dangerous _it is to be aboard this ship?" His voice was brusque and stern as he talked.

Cassandra nodded slowly. "Yes, sir…" she replied. "That much was made clear this afternoon..."

She watched as he lowered his eyes. He appeared to be thinking. He quickly raised his eyes to hers. "False impersonation is a crime, Miss Lockhart." he told her calmly, shifting on his feet and looking down at her with a detached expression.

Cassandra lowered her head. "I didn't know that." she admitted.

"Well now you do," Norrington stated. There was a pause and the commodore spoke again. "Did you steal anything?" Norrington wore a weary expression- like he was used to this and interrogated quite often.

Cassandra's head snapped up and she looked at him with wide, startled eyes. "No!" she answered quickly. The commodore frowned and observed her suspiciously.

"Let me see your jacket." he ordered, holding out his hand. Cassandra looked at him and didn't move. The lines of his face were hard and his mouth was set in a grim line. "Let me see your jacket!" he said more forcefully, raising his voice this time.

Cassandra flinched and removed her jacket, handing it over to him. He passed her a mistrustful look and laid it out on his desk. He thoroughly searched the pockets but found nothing except her money. He moved the coins around in his hand.

"Did you take this from someone?" he questioned.

Cassandra shook her head vigorously. "No, I borrowed it from someone!" she told him.

His dark eyebrows knit together and he frowned. "Who?"

She raised her chin and looked him directly in the eyes. "I borrowed it from one of the maids in your household- Adele."

Norrington's gaze fell on the money and he didn't say anything as he placed it on his desk. He grabbed her jacket and held it out to her. She reluctantly reached for it as he gave her an impatient look. Cassandra put it back on and waited for him to speak.

"I am afraid I have to detain you, Miss Lockhart," he informed her, frowning. He grabbed her arm and she gasped. "Although your crime is minor it is still a crime. I can't trust you, Miss Lockhart." He led her toward the cabin door and Norrington swiftly opened it. A sailor was coming down a flight of stairs. "Sailor! Fetch me some irons!" The sailor stopped and glanced with surprise at Cassandra.

"Yes, sir!" The sailor replied, racing down another flight of stairs.

Cassandra felt as if she was going to fall to pieces. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized that he was going to keep her in the hold below. She tried to ignore the warmth of his hand on her arm and the tight yet gentle grip on her arm. She shook her head slightly. _You're being ridiculous, Cassandra,_ she thought.

Cassandra's thoughts turned back to her situation and she felt her heart pound when she thought of being stuck with those pirates. Surely Norrington wouldn't put her in the same cell…?

She turned her head and looked up at him with teary eyes. Norrington's face softened at her tears. "Y-you're not…going- to…put me in the same cell as them…are you?" she asked, dread in her voice.

A look of puzzlement crossed his face and was replaced by shock. "No! Of course not!" he said. She nodded and sniffled. She felt his gaze on her and Cassandra looked up to see him searching her face. "You're worried about being around the pirates, aren't you?" he asked, as if reading her thoughts.

Cassandra nodded mutely. "Don't worry, Miss Lockhart," he assured, his grip on her arm tightening. "I will put you in a separate cell…I'll also have a guard keep watch on the hold."

Those words did nothing to comfort Cassandra and she just grimaced.

The sailor reappeared with shackles and Norrington held her arms out so the sailor could bind her wrists. Cassandra hissed at the cold metal that seared her skin. Once the irons were secured, Norrington put a hand on her back and pushed her gently toward the hold.

As they made their way deeper and deeper into the ship, Cassandra found herself breaking down. Norrington definitely wouldn't search for her parents now. He was angry with her. She realized that she would be able to question the pirates about her parents though, which gave her a shred of hope.

They finally came to the hold. As soon as Cassandra saw the leering pirates and unsatisfactory conditions of the cell, she whirled around to face Norrington. "_Please_ don't leave me in here…" she whispered, giving him a pleading look. She grabbed his jacket and he hesitated. "_Please_…" she repeated, desperate. She was more than a little scared.

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. "I am sorry, Miss Lockhart but it is my duty to punish lawbreakers…I cannot release you until you have served your time and I feel that I can trust you again." Norrington explained. He was looking down at her solemnly.

Cassandra slumped and loosened her hold on his jacket until finally she let go. The sailor escorted her into the cell and she took a look at her surroundings. The cell had no benches- just a moist, steel floor. It was damp and smelled of must. She groaned and made a face as the sailor locked the cell door.

She could hear some of the pirates in the cell beside hers chuckling. A shiver ran up her spine and she walked up to the steel bars, watching as a navy man appeared.

"Keep a close watch on them…" Norrington instructed before he left the hold, the sailor following after him.

Cassandra let out a desperate sigh and slumped to the ground. She didn't know how she would escape the mess she was in.

* * *

"I would have never suspected her, sir…" Groves admitted as he and Norrington stood on the quarterdeck, looking out over the calm ocean. By now the whole crew knew that there was a woman amongst them and that she had disguised herself as a cabin boy to sneak aboard.

"Yes," James agreed, eyes on the dark blue sky. He briefly glanced down at the lapping water below- it was dark and murky. He wondered what lay in its depths. A sunken ship perhaps? Davy Jones' locker? He gave himself a slight shake and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "She disguised herself quite well…"

"Why did she sneak herself aboard in the first place?" Gillette asked from nearby. He sat on the edge of the rail and rested his arm on his leg.

James didn't look at him and exhaled slowly. "She wished to find her parents…" he explained to him.

"Her parents?" Gillette repeated.

"Yes, she lost them in the pirate raid in Port York," James told him. "She thought that perhaps she would have a chance of finding them if she came aboard the _Dauntless_."

"Poor girl," Gillette said sympathetically. "It sounds as if she's desperate to find them…" He had a troubled look on his usually cheerful face.

"Sneaking aboard the _Dauntless _was not the way to do it." James put in shortly.

"How long are you going to keep her locked up for, sir?" Groves asked curiously, cocking his head at James.

James paused a moment and thought. "I don't know…" he replied truthfully. Groves and Gillette wandered away from the quarterdeck, leaving James alone to his thoughts.

James let the cool wind caress his face as he gazed out at the vast expanse of sky and sea before him. A faint frown marred his face. He had felt bad when he had brought Cassandra down to the hold and seen that frightened look on her face but James could not allow himself to go soft. He was a man who followed the rules and demanded perfection. He had to be harsh to enforce rules and deter people from committing serious crimes.

James was sure he had done the right thing but there were thoughts in the back of his mind that nagged him. He turned his attention away from the sea and sky, turning it to the floorboards below him. James began to step slowly away from the rail. Cassandra had not used her disguise for financial gains, at least not to his knowledge…and it appeared that she hadn't stolen anything either. However, that he was not completely sure of…He was doubtful that she had borrowed the money from Adele.

And she had done what she had for matters of the heart. Her reasons appeared to be purely personal. As he stood there on the deck, thinking, he realized that her reasons had not been motivated by greed or personal gain or evil- it had just been motivated by need. Need for her family.

He lifted his eyes and watched the crew work. He glanced over at Groves as he came up the stairs to the quarterdeck. "Groves?" he said. The lieutenant turned to look at him expectantly.

"Yes, sir?"

James paused a moment, his forehead wrinkling. "Do you think perhaps I'm being too harsh on Miss Lockhart?" he questioned.

Groves seemed taken aback by the question but he quickly recovered. "Well, what she did was wrong…but her crime is not as serious as many others…"

"Yes, I agree." James replied. He shifted on his feet and thought again. He could send her to a penitentiary on the nearest island, Cove's Island but he wasn't sure how she would be treated there. _It would be better to keep her here, under my watch_, he thought. _After all, she is under my charge…_

James knew that it wasn't fair for her to be kept below with all those pirates but he wasn't sure where else he could place her…He was dubious to release her because he didn't trust her but at the same time he was a man of honor. He was a gentleman. _Nevertheless,_ his mind said, _she was the_ _one who chose to deceive you and sneak onto the ship…Don't you think that if she's able to sneak onto your ship, she'll be able to trick you in other ways too? _

James dropped his head and closed his eyes to placate the thoughts that were swirling around in his head. He raised his head and leaned on the binnacle as he wracked his brain for some sort of solution to this dilemma. As he thought, an idea suddenly struck him. James straightened up and hurried down the companionway. He knew what he would do.

* * *

The end. Just kidding! There's more to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 7! If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to tell me. For example, if this chapter was too rushed it's okay to tell me. I appreciate constructive criticism, not flames though! No flames please...I hope to improve my writing as much as I can. Thanks to my reviewers! I see the early readers of my story have kept loyal...and I've gained some new ones as well!

* * *

Chapter 7

When James came down to the hold, the pirates of the _Serpent _were taunting Cassandra and reaching through the bars that separated them to touch her. Cassandra was out of their reach though; huddled up in the corner with her arms crossed. Her back was to the wall and her legs were outstretched in front of her. As James looked at her face, he saw that she looked completely unbothered by their words and she looked deep in thought, as if she were miles away.

He glanced at the guard, Murtogg and saw with annoyance that he was fast asleep in the chair that sat against the wall opposite the cells.

As he entered the hold, the pirates noticed him, a few with a start and wide eyes; others just looked at him with indifferent expressions on their faces. He recognized that look- the look of a defiant pirate who held no respect for authority and no consideration for the common citizen.

He met their gazes evenly without even the slightest flinch. They stopped their teasing remarks and pulled their hands away from the bars of the adjacent cell. The pirates quieted within the cell and watched him as he walked past their cell. The heels of his shoes tapped loudly in the quiet hold.

Cassandra had finally taken notice of the strange silence in the hold and glanced over at the pirates beside her. Her gaze drifted towards James with surprise. She shifted uncomfortably in her cell and looked away.

James stopped in front of her cell. "Miss Lockhart." he said softly.

Cassandra slowly looked up, appearing nervous. "Yes?" she responded, her voice wavering uncertainly.

"I would like to speak with you again," he told her. "I would like to speak with you in private."

The pirates jeered at this. "Ye hear that?! He wants to speak with her behind closed doors! I wonder what that could mean…" one of them insinuated shamelessly. Cassandra covered her mouth as her face burned with embarrassment. James cheeks had turned pink at the pirates' taunts and he became extremely affronted. He scowled at the pirates.

"It would do you well to keep your improper commentary to yourself." he snapped. He gave the pirate a dark look before he turned around and faced the slumbering Murtogg. He sighed tiredly and walked over to him, effortlessly taking the ring of keys from his belt. Norrington stepped over to Cassandra's cell to open it.

"Hey...! How come she gets out and we don't?" one of the pirates complained.

James turned to him with a dry expression while he unlocked the cell door. "It's because she is not a vile scoundrel and has not committed serious crimes like you have." James explained.

He pulled the key away from the lock and swung open the cell door. Cassandra was already on her feet and she walked forward, dragging the irons with her. He had decided, out of mercy, not to chain her feet but only her wrists.

"Follow me." he instructed before turning around and walking forward. He stopped by Murtogg and jingled the keys loudly in front of the soldier's face. Murtogg sputtered and awoke with a slightly dazed expression. His eyes widened when he saw the keys in front of his face and he looked up with surprise. He gasped and instantly sat up straighter.

"Sir!" he said loudly. He straightened his jacket and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize I fell asleep."

"Keep watch on the captives and try _not_ to fall asleep..." James said exasperatedly. "I'll send Mullroy down here so that you _won't_ fall asleep."

Cassandra smiled at this. Mullroy and Murtogg seemed to always find something to argue about. If Murtogg had someone to argue with or at least to talk to, he would definitely stay wide awake.

Cassandra followed James out of the hold and up the ship. The chains weighed heavily on her wrists and she found it hard to carry. She was relieved when James stopped on the second level. She noticed it was where the sailors' sleeping quarters were, where the hammocks were hung.

He turned around and faced her. "I have decided to release you from the hold but I have not released you altogether..." he explained and her heart sank at this. "I will not release you from the irons and because the chains are heavy, you will be confined to a cabin that will be your own."

She nodded. "Thank you..." she said quietly. "This is much better than the hold."

"So I thought..." he remarked. "I will keep you in the cabin for now. I will send one of my men to give you food."

She smiled and shook her head with disbelief. "I feel like I am getting special treatment, even though I'm a captive..." she remarked with amusement. She stared at him quizzically. "May I ask you why you are treating me so kindly when you mistrust me?"

He hesitated before answering. She was right; giving her lenience was strange, considering that he mistrusted her. He gave the only answer he could think of. "I feel that I have treated you unkindly, Miss Lockhart..." he admitted. "Your crime is not severely serious but it was deceptive."

"How long will you keep me in imprisonment?" Cassandra questioned.

"Not long...However, when we return to Port Royal I will have to keep you detained for some time... until I deal with _Sparrow_..." he muttered irritably. His irritation passed and he continued on. "I will have to verify that you did, in fact, borrow the money from Adele and didn't steal it...By this imprisonment I hope that you have learned your lesson."

"Yes, I have," Cassandra answered. "I will make sure that I am better informed of the laws..."

"As you should be..." he replied. He called for a soldier and the soldier escorted her to an empty but spacious cabin. She was sure it was located in the officers' quarters. It had windows and heavy curtains that were pulled back. A bed was nestled in the corner and on the other side of the cabin, a closet and desk lined the wall.

When Cassandra was left alone in the cabin, she sighed and fell onto the bed, realizing how exhausted she was. Cassandra buried her face in the sheet, relishing at the softness of the material against her skin. Turning on her side and curling up into a ball, she closed her eyes, fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day James woke up to a red sky. He remembered the expression he had heard when he had been a young boy. 'Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in the morning, sailor's warning.' It was early and he was out on deck. The sun was just coming up; a reddish-orange hue painting the sky.

Most of the crew was still asleep. James usually woke up fairly early, ready for each day. He didn't like to laze around and lay in bed- he preferred to use his time productively. If he couldn't sleep he would get up and do something. If he was tired enough, he didn't bother getting up but he rose early almost every day.

It was more a habit than a preference. His father had made him wake up early in the morning and do his morning chores.

Thus, James liked everything structured and ordered. Unfortunately, the weather was not tightly controlled. It was unpredictable and traveling in storm season was a risky move but James' life depended on finding Sparrow. If he didn't find him and capture him, he would be put to blame.

His stomach churned at the thought of having to deal with the law if he never found Sparrow and wasn't able to capture him. He would be tried, found guilty and hung. The thought of running away from the royal navy and living as an outlaw was more than unappealing to him. It was contradictory to his own beliefs and if he did ever resort to fleeing, the navy would eventually track him down.

James' attention was brought to Groves, who was walking towards him. "So far we've avoided the bad weather, sir..." he remarked, looking up at the sky. "I think that we can make it through."

"Yes, now we just need to know if we're close to Sparrow." James replied.

"Do you think he's fooled us?" Groves asked.

"I hope not..." James answered.

The morning proceeded quite well and when breakfast was being served, James went to Cassandra's cabin. He found her awake and she looked very dishevelled. Her wavy brown hair was tousled and her clothes were wrinkled. She had a sleepy look in her eyes although she looked well-rested.

"I trust you slept well, Miss Lockhart?" he asked inquiringly.

Cassandra smiled and nodded. "Yes, very well, thank you..." she answered quietly. She smoothed her trousers and looked down at her hands. James was always amazed at her quiet, timid nature and how it was so different from Elizabeth's...

"I had some food brought down here for you…" he told her, turning to look at the naval officer with a tray full of food. The officer moved forward and set the tray on the table across the room.

"Thank you." she said.

"We will come down here periodically to check up on you." he explained.

She nodded and he made his way to the door, the officer following.

"Farewell." James said before he left the room and locked the door.

Cassandra sighed after the door shut and the lock was put in place. Silence hung thick in the air and she was starting to feel very restless in the cabin. Her movements were limited because of the wretched chains and she was confined in one room with nothing to do.

She walked over to the table, her chains rattling noisily as she did so and then she plopped down on a chair. Breakfast consisted of cold eggs, hard biscuits and ale. She ate slowly and with a grimace. After she was done eating, she returned to bed and laid down on it, bored out of her mind. She lay there for a long time, thinking about her parents and the events that had happened since the attack in Port York.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as she realized something. As she sat up in bed, she remembered that she hadn't asked the pirates about her parents and Cassandra really wanted to know. She shot out of bed and hurried to the door. She banged loudly on the door. "HELLO?" she called, turning her ear to the door.

"What is it? Why are you making so much noise for?" asked an annoyed voice.

"I need to speak with the Commodore!" she told him urgently.

The man let out a long sigh. "Alright…"

A few moments passed by and soon Cassandra heard the rattle of metal as the lock was removed from the door. She stepped back in surprise when the door opened to reveal the commodore, standing beside an officer. He stepped inside.

"What is the trouble, Miss Lockhart?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "Those pirates down there were the same ones who attacked my town…" she trailed off as she saw his eyes widen and heard him inhale sharply. He had caught dangerous criminals. "They took my parents. I-I don't think they were on the ship…" she said, her voice breaking as a lump rose in her throat and tears filled her eyes.

"You told me your parents were on the ship…" he murmured, realization dawning in his eyes.

"Yes…" she replied in a shaky voice. She pursed her lips, trying to suppress her grief. "Perhaps, if you will let me, I can ask them about my parents…what happened to them, where they are- if they are still alive…" she added.

"My men searched the ship," he assured her. "If they had found anyone else on board, they would have told me…"

She nodded mutely.

"I can let you inquire about them," he told her. He turned to the officer. "Peters, take her down to the hold and bring her back up here when she is done. I will be on deck." With that said, he left the cabin.

Peters looked at her and motioned for her to move. "Come, let's go."

* * *

"Yur askin' about yur parents?" the pirate captain repeated after Cassandra had told him the whole story.

She nodded. "Yes! I want to know what you did with them!" she cried impatiently. Cassandra was at her wit's end and was quickly growing more frustrated with the uncooperative pirate. She had explained to him that his men had taken her parents in Port York and she hadn't seen them since.

The pirate stared coldly at her. "Don't speak to me like that, girl," he ordered. "Speak nicely and maybe I'll tell you."

Her dark brown eyes widened in disbelief and she leapt forward to grab the bars. Peters reached out to restrain her. "Maybe?!" she cried.

"Calm yourself girl!" the pirate yelled, glaring at her. Cassandra let out a shaky breath and pulled herself away from the bars. The pirate smirked at her and Cassandra felt her blood boil. She shook the bars and let out a strangled cry.

"TELL ME!" she yelled. Peters' hand was on her shoulder in an effort to calm her but she ignored it.

The pirate twisted his mouth sourly. "No." he responded simply.

Cassandra cried out in frustration and the pirates laughed. She kicked at the chair that sat behind the desk in the hold. "Hey," Peters warned sternly. Cassandra swallowed hard and stopped. "Will you be more willing to tell us where they are if you receive a flogging?" Peters asked the pirate dangerously.

Cassandra couldn't help the satisfaction she felt when she heard the pirate inhale sharply. "Alright…" he said gruffly. "I'll tell you…"

Cassandra immediately turned around to face the pirate. The pirate frowned and leaned against the bars of the cell. "We kept all of our captives for labour at first and then we sold some of 'em…"

Cassandra gasped. "What ones?!"

The pirate rolled his eyes. "I don't know!" Peters gave him a warning look and he added, "Not the old ones."

A hopeful gleam appeared in her eyes. "My parents were fairly old…" she said.

"Well, anyway, some of 'em escaped one night when there was a storm. We didn't get 'em 'cause we're not stupid 'nuff ta go out in the water in the middle of a storm!" he scoffed. He shook his head and continued. "They all rowed away in a longboat and I don't know what become of 'em after that…" he admitted, shrugging.

Cassandra's face fell and she sank down in the chair. "Did this happen recently?"

The pirate thought for a moment. "Aye, not too long ago…" he murmured.

"How long ago?" Cassandra pressed.

"A few days ago…"

"They could still be alive then, right?!" she cried hopefully, looking from the pirate to Peters.

Peters gave her a doubtful look and shook his head slowly. "I don't know, miss…Their chances would have been slim…in a longboat and in a storm at sea…"

Cassandra stood up from the chair and shook her head. "No…" she responded her voice strong and her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "They're still alive, I know it…They have to be!" she whispered before running up the stairs.

* * *

James walked over to Peters when he saw him emerge from the companionway. "How did it go, Peters? Did Miss Lockhart find out anything on the whereabouts of her parents?" he asked inquiringly.

"Not much, sir," he replied. "She just found out that the pirates sold some of their captives"- James stiffened at this but Peters continued. "And that the rest escaped during a storm…"

James took this information in and thought for a moment. "It's very unlikely that any of them survived…" he deduced. "Except of course, for the sold captives…"

"Yes, that's what I said to her, sir…" Peters replied.

"Go back down to the hold and ask them who they sold the captives to. We will have to find them and bring them back." James said to Peters. Peters nodded and made his way to the hold.

James sighed and thought about what Peters had just told him. Her parents were probably dead and the poor girl was left alone. It saddened him to see lives lost by pirate hands. He vowed to punish the pirates of the _Serpent _severely. They would be executed when they returned to Port Royal.

On deck, James studied the horizon with a tense look on his face. Groves hadn't seen James' expression but he said, "It should pass soon enough, sir…" It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than James.

"We've made it through for a whole day now," James remarked. "With a bit of luck we can make it through another day."

A commotion coming from the crow's nest brought James' attention upwards. "Oi! Look over there sir!" shouted the sailor, standing in the crow's nest. He pointed to the horizon and James, along with everyone else, looked to where he was pointing.

James frowned and rushed toward the bow of the ship to get a better look. The commodore watched with anticipation as a ship with black sails sailed smoothly out of a cove, surrounded by a heavily populated island.

"Pass me my spyglass, Groves!" James ordered urgently. Groves obtained them for him and James looked through it, his heart pounding with excitement.

He stiffened when he saw that it was in fact the _Black Pearl_. The black sails with their skull and crossbones emblem, waved mockingly in the wind. He was about to bring his spyglass away from the _Pearl _when a slight motion caught his attention. James scanned the ship with the spyglass madly and finally focused in on Jack Sparrow himself.

Jack stood at the helm and with one hand he was waving from the distance. James brought his spyglass away from his eye and smirked triumphantly. "I will catch you Mr. Sparrow…" he said.

"It's…Sparrow?!" Groves asked with incredulity.

James turned away from the bow and walked toward the helm. "Yes, it is. We've caught up to him."

The day wore on and as it did, the _Dauntless _kept on the _Pearl's _trail. The crew was noticing grey skies as the day went on. This was not a good sign. By night, the grey skies were rolling in and a cold wind had picked up. No stars were visible on a cloudy night like this one. A light spattering of rain started and thunder rumbled in the distance.

The crew didn't worry too much about the weather and went about their duties normally. In her cabin, Cassandra had noticed the dark skies and had walked over to the window to watch the changing weather. The crew hadn't eaten yet and her stomach grumbled with hunger.

It had been drizzling but now the rain became heavier and the wind had grown stronger. Thunder crashed in the distance and lightning streaked across the sky. "Reef the sails!" James shouted.

Rain poured down on the crew, drenching them and obscuring their view. James squinted as rain lashed at his face and clouded his vision. The ship bobbed precariously, making some of the crew members stumble.

Cassandra jumped at the thunder from inside her cabin. She watched as the rain whipped against the windows and listened carefully as the wind howled. The lantern hanging outside of her window bobbed and screeched on its hinges, its glow the only source of light in the storm.

The crew worked furiously and shouted at one another as the storm worsened. James stumbled to the bow and searched the horizon. There was no sign of the _Pearl _anywhere. Where had it gone?

He turned away from the bow and became soaked in water as a wave descended on them. It surprised him and pulled him down. He grabbed onto the railing for support. "Sail toward that island!" he shouted. "We need to port!"

"I can't see the island, sir!" the sailor at the helm shouted.

James felt his stomach drop. He searched the horizon for the island but only saw rain and darkness. Suddenly, he heard the roar of water and he turned to see a monstrous wave loom over the ship. His mouth dropped.

"Hold on! There's a wave!" he yelled to his men. James gripped the railing before the wave crashed down on them. James heard muffled sounds as water filled his ears and washed over him. When the wave had passed, he panted, out of breath and watched with horror as men fell overboard into the water. The wind was strong and rocking the ship mercilessly.

James slid away from the railing, the slick deck making it hard to keep good balance and grip. He gasped and grabbed hold of the shrouds, tangling his fingers in them so that he wouldn't slip away. His men were grabbing hold of the shrouds as well and other parts of the ship, hanging on for dear life.

Below, Cassandra whimpered in fear and pounded loudly on the door. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed, frightened at the angry storm. She had been yelling for several minutes and her voice was giving out on her. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she cried again, her voice becoming hoarse.

She tried the handle again but it wouldn't budge. Cassandra had no idea what was happening on deck but she knew they were in danger and she wanted to get out. Cassandra backed away from the door, breathing rapidly and gasping for breath.

What could she do to get out of the cabin? She stood there thinking frantically when suddenly an idea came to her. Could she break down the door? She wasn't sure but it was worth a try…

Slowly backing up, Cassandra looked at the door and then kicked it with all her might. The impact rattled her bones and Cassandra cried out as pain shot through her foot. She stumbled and grabbed her stinging foot.

She cursed herself for her stupidity and wondered how she ever thought she could be that strong. She gasped with despair and looked desperately at the door. How would she ever get out?

* * *

James gripped the shrouds tightly as another wave washed down on the crew. His ship would sink to the bottom of the ocean along with everything in it…Suddenly his eyes widened and his stomach tightened in fear. Cassandra!

He writhed and twisted, trying to get himself into a sitting position. James paused for a moment before letting go of the netting; the wind was far too strong and the water carried men away…There was no chance that he would be able to run toward the hatch. A look of defeat and despair crossed his face as he looked toward the hatch.

Lives would be lost aboard and below deck. He stared at the hatch, knowing that he would never forgive himself if she were to die. James moved himself along the shrouds, trying to move closer to the hatch. Unfortunately, the wind pushed him further away from it.

Cassandra swallowed determinedly as she stood at the back of the cabin, facing the door. She held her irons firmly in her arms and was standing straight as a board. She would push and throw herself at that door until she was out.

Cassandra took a deep breath and then rushed forward, throwing herself against the door. She groaned at the pain she felt when her body made contact with the hard wood but she felt hope rise within her when the wood splintered. She gasped happily and then backed up to run into it again.

Cassandra hit the door harder this time and several fragments appeared on the door. She sighed in weariness- the wood was split but it would be impossible to break it apart. Bracing herself again, Cassandra ran forward and slammed into the door again, falling through the door as wood scattered. She yelled and fell with a thud on the floor, which was flooded with water.

Her body throbbed and stung with pain but she lifted herself quickly off the floor. She ran to the companionway and looked up at the hatch. Frantic voices of the crew floated down to her. She ducked and cried out as water crashed over her from above. The wind made her shiver and caused her to stumble slightly.

Cassandra set her jaw and flung open the hatch door. Being on board with the crew was better than drowning alone. Cassandra pushed herself out of the hatch and crawled onto the deck.

"Cassandra!"

She lifted her head at the voice and scanned the ship for the owner. She stopped when she saw James' gaze. He was holding onto the shrouds, looking at her. Before either of them could say anything, the fierce wind blew her against the captain's cabin. Cassandra moaned and slumped to the deck.

"Cassandra!" she heard James call her name again. "Hold onto something!"

She gasped at his words and reached for the railing but a wave crashed over her. She coughed and sputtered. Cassandra screamed as the starboard side of the ship lifted upwards and the port side dipped downwards toward the sea. She felt herself sliding downwards and shrieked, only seeing the dark, black ocean swirling below her.

When she thought she was going to plummet below, she felt someone grab her waist and pull her close. She gasped, hanging above the turbulent sea and then looked up at her rescuer. It was James, who had one hand wrapped in the shrouds and the other around her waist.

"I-I don't know how much longer I can hold onto you!" he gasped. The weight of the irons made her heavier. Cassandra whimpered and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Everything was soaked and it was hard to get a good grip on something.

"Hold me until I can grab onto the shrouds!" she yelled, trying to be heard over the waves and wind.

James grimaced and trembled as he tried to hold her weight. Cassandra touched the shrouds and finally got a tight grip on them.

"Alright! Let me go!" she told him. James groaned as he finally released her and grabbed onto the shrouds with his free hand. The ship bobbed upwards again and everyone cried out as it bobbed dangerously, teetering to the left and then to the right.

Finally it became stable and bobbed in the water on either side. The crew lay on the deck, clinging to the ship.

"Here…" a deep voice said from beside Cassandra. She turned as James shakily unlocked her irons from her wrists. They loosened and clattered to the deck, sliding away. "You are released."

He turned away from her and addressed his crew. "Abandon ship!" he yelled. Men jumped to their feet and Cassandra followed. Just as she got to her feet however, there was a large crack and the ship groaned.

"She's going under!" a man shouted. Some men tried to lower a longboat into the water but it broke in half from the waves.

The crew scrambled as the bow started to sink. Wave after wave hit the ship, ripping it apart. Just before it went under, Cassandra and the crew jumped into the water. She felt a tremor of shock go through her as she hit the cold water.

Being immersed in the sea at night was a terrifying experience- you could see nothing and the only thing you could do was push yourself upwards, up towards air.

Cassandra gasped as she surfaced and saw the lights of the ship before her. She could hear the men around her and she scanned the water frantically. "Here! Grab onto this!" she heard someone say. The voice sounded a lot like Murtogg's. Cassandra looked around and paused when she felt something nudge her arm. She reached out and felt something hard.

As she touched the object, she discovered that it was wood. It was wood that had been part of the ship. Cassandra hoisted herself onto the piece of wood and lay across it, letting the water carry her along. As it floated and bobbed in the water, she laid her head down. She would have to let nature have its own way. Perhaps she would find a way as nature always did.

* * *

To be continued! Until next time readers,

atheniangoddess


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there everyone! Sorry the update took so long…I just have a lot of schoolwork. University consists of a lot of reading…Anyhow, here's the 8th chapter. I just wanted to let you know, this has no slash in it! I only wrote a scene where Norrington thinks of Sparrow in terms of pirates, it means nothing. It's kind of a long chapter, longer than I usually write.

Chapter 8

The shrill sound of seagulls woke Cassandra up, along with the murmur of voices. She made a face and tried to block out the sounds that were disturbing her from her sleep. She felt so tired and so heavy…Cassandra felt herself shiver as her skin tingled with cold and she wondered why she was. Cassandra became aware of the rough, wet texture of the driftwood she was lying against.

"Hey! There's that young girl over there!" a male voice yelled.

"Is she asleep…? Or dead?" someone else asked.

"Mmm…I don't know; let's find out." replied the other voice. Cassandra felt so strange and confused. Was she alive or dead? If she was alive, why was she hearing these voices?

Had she really survived that storm and the sea?

She felt a hand shake her shoulder and she groaned in protest. "Miss! Miss! We're in Tortuga now!"

She groaned again but at the mention of Tortuga she opened her eyes ever so slightly. Cassandra's eyes were still groggy and heavy with sleep so her vision was blurred as she turned her head to look toward the voices.

A smudge of red became visible along with the distorted, blurry forms of men. They were standing over her and she guessed that they were navy men. Cassandra moaned as sunlight assaulted her tired eyes and she turned her head away to close them again, trying to let her eyes gradually adjust.

"Are you alright madam?" she heard a new voice ask.

She moaned in response, finding it too hard to speak. She lay there, remaining very still and quiet. Cassandra allowed sleep to claim her for a few more minutes before she opened her eyes again, very slowly.

Consciousness returned to her and she began to take in her surroundings. Her vision became clear and crisp. She saw the black leather boots and heeled shoes of the navy men. Cassandra became aware that she was lying on a piece of driftwood, which lay half submerged in the water, half submerged in the sand.

She tried to move but her limbs were stiff- probably from lying in a certain position all night in the cold. She grimaced as she stretched her stiff limbs and heard them crack in response.

When she could move, she pushed herself up onto her feet. She was a bit unsteady at first but her strength soon returned. Cassandra found herself looking directly at the faces of Norrington's men; Groves, Gillette, Murtogg, Mullroy. She noticed others too, but she didn't remember their names. As she looked around at the other men, she thought of two people. Had Caleb and Norrington survived?

She scrutinized the group of men lining the sandy shore of Tortuga carefully and then her heart jumped when she saw Caleb. _Oh, thank goodness he's still alive! _she thought, happy of her friend's presence.

Without a second thought, Cassandra smiled and made her way down the shore. "Caleb!" she said when she approached him. The young boy started and looked at her with wide blue eyes. She ignored his expression and went on. "I'm so glad you're alive! That storm was quite awful, was it not?"

Many of the men turned to look at her and suddenly Cassandra felt extremely uncomfortable under all these male gazes. She squirmed and blushed profusely. She brought her gaze back to Caleb and saw that he was staring at her like she had two heads. Many of the men had not seen this woman who had snuck aboard the _Dauntless _as a cabin boy, undetected. Almost as soon as she had been discovered, she had been locked up and confined to a cabin.

The men were mostly curious to see this girl and some even slightly suspicious of her. Why would a humble girl sneak aboard their ship?

"Y-you're the girl that snuck aboard the ship, aren't you?" Caleb asked, speaking to her as if she were a complete stranger.

Cassandra nodded. "Yes, I am." she admitted. She watched as Caleb's gaze fell on her flowing brown hair and then moved over her face, carefully studying every feature. Cassandra blushed even more and turned away, looking down the shore from where she was standing.

Now that he knew she was a girl, he viewed her differently and that bothered Cassandra. He was viewing every one of her features, taking them in and appraising them. Cassandra was no longer a friend, but something to be viewed. She could not only feel his eyes on her but the other men's as well.

As she was looking down the length of the shore, something caught her eye. She looked at it and realized that it was a person, sitting on the shore alone. Cassandra frowned and squinted, wondering who it was.

As she looked closer she saw that it was a navy man. His arms were resting on his knees and he had his head in his hands. She could see that his jacket was a bit torn and his clothes disheveled. His wig was also messy and his hat crooked.

"W-who… is that?" she asked aloud.

"The commodore," a voice said and she turned around to see that it was Murtogg. At her questioning look, he explained, "He's been depressed ever since we came to Tortuga. He's upset that he's lost his ship and almost all of his crew."

"This is certainly going to affect his commission…" Mullroy said to Murtogg gravely.

Cassandra's brown eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh no! That's horrible!"

Murtogg pursed his lips and shrugged. "There's not really anything we can do about it…"

Cassandra turned to look at the disheartened figure of Norrington and her heart sank. He was really in a dilemma now. He had lost his ship and his crew, meaning that it was unthinkable and nearly impossible to go after Sparrow.

Cassandra stared at the figure of James for a long time, wondering if she should go talk to him or leave him be. Every so often, he would lift his face from his hands and look out at the ocean and then bury is face in his hands again.

Her heart went out to him and she wanted to go to him but she was slightly frightened of him and she was also very shy. In the end, she decided to stay where she was. She looked around, taking in the strange peacefulness of Tortuga during the morning with its gently swaying palms, soft sand and ponds.

"Hullo there!" yelled a voice and everyone turned to see its owner. It was an old man, standing on the dock with a fishing line in one hand. "What brings you men to Tortuga? Come to arrest criminals...?I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Don't worry, we're not here to arrest anyone. We've been shipwrecked!" Gillette explained to him.

"Oh! A shipwreck you say? You must have got caught in that nasty storm last night!"

"Yes, it was quite a storm…" Gillette told him. "Say, did you by any chance see or hear of Jack Sparrow arriving here?"

The man thought for a moment. "Mmm...no. If he did arrive I'm sure I would have heard about it- Jack Sparrow is quite famous around here, you know!"

"Yes...he is quite popular in Port Royal too..." Gillette remarked dryly with a smirk.

"Why don't you come to the taverns and have a drink- they're open!" the fisherman shouted.

"A drink in the _morning_?" Groves asked with disbelief as he turned to Gillette.

Gillette shrugged and gave his customary smile. "I could certainly use _one_ right now!"

There were shouts and agreements about drinks and the crew members walked toward the taverns. Murtogg and Mullroy stopped and Murtogg asked, "Are we going to leave the commodore here alone?"

"No, Groves and I will talk to him." Gillette assured him.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go get a drink like everyone else…" Murtogg informed him with a smile. Murtogg turned around and Mullroy walked alongside him. Cassandra felt that she should go too and so she started to walk away as well but Groves' voice surprised her.

"Are you off to get a drink too, Miss?" he asked teasingly. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. She noted the flirtatious grin on Groves' face and she gave a nervous giggle.

"Oh! No, no, I don't like the taste of alcohol and it wouldn't end very well," she admitted with a slight shrug and a smile. "I can't hold my liquor very well." she explained.

Groves chuckled and Gillette crossed his arms over his chest, regarding her with a smile. "I have a hard time imagining you drinking rum, Miss!"

She smiled. "My father was liberal in allowing me to test it," she told him. "I don't see why people enjoy it so much…" she admitted as she made a face. "It's disgusting."

"It's not proper for a girl to drink rum anyway." Gillette put in, grimacing.

"And it's also improper for a husband to drink rum when he knows it makes him violent," Cassandra countered smartly. She had to suppress a smile at the shocked expressions on the two men's faces at her retort. Gillette opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "If you will excuse me, gentlemen, I have an acquaintance I know of here and I would like to see her. Goodbye."

Gillette looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Of course."

"Farewell." Groves said. Cassandra turned on her heel and walked toward the town of Tortuga, intent on finding Heather.

* * *

James Norrington sat on the soft sand of the shore, listening to the two voices of his friends, Gillette and Groves, consoling him.

"We can still find Jack Sparrow, James…" Gillette was saying. "It will just take a little time to acquire another ship and find him on the open waters."

"It's useless, Gillette!" Norrington snapped bitterly. "Sparrow could be anywhere in the world by the time we acquire a ship and sail across the waters! He would find a good hiding spot and we could never find him."

Gillette gave a long, heavy sigh, knowing that there was no point in arguing with his superior. James was right- they had lost Sparrow and James would have to face the consequences of his actions.

"How about we all go get a drink and forget about all of this?" Gillette suggested, trying to cheer up his friend.

"A drink sounds good…" James agreed morosely as he got to his feet.

* * *

Cassandra looked around as she walked through Tortuga. She was appalled at what she saw. Drunken men were slouched over the well and on the street and boldly dressed women with low-cut dresses and abundant make-up lay beside the men, looking just as drunk.

The whole town was quiet. There was not a single soul about. It seemed that everyone was still recovering from their drunken night or that they were either sleeping in. Cassandra surmised that either one was possible.

She stared carefully at the buildings and shops along the street, looking for anything that resembled a tavern. Cassandra could not read so she couldn't understand what the signs said but she was able to guess what kinds of buildings or shops they were just by looking at them.

She stopped when she came to what appeared to be a tavern. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the bar. Everyone turned to look at her when she entered. As she stepped inside, she noticed that all of the men were Norrington's men, except for the one old man that sat in a corner by himself, slowly drinking rum.

_They found a tavern quickly, _she thought, noting that this tavern was the closest to the docks. The tavern owner gave her a hard look as she approached the bar. He was drying one of the mugs with a cloth that looked surprisingly clean.

"What will it be, girl?" he asked impatiently. His eyes were hard as stone.

Cassandra felt her courage leave her. She got easily intimidated of people- this was a weakness of hers. "I-I d-don't want a drink…" she told him in a shaky voice. "I"-

"Then what did you come here for?" he interrupted her, sounding angry. He stopped cleaning the mug and set it down on the bar. "If you ain't here to buy a drink then you shouldn't be here. Unless you want a job as a barmaid..."

"No, no!" Cassandra said quickly, her face turning beet red. This was very embarrassing in front of the soldiers. "I don't want a job here as a barmaid, I wanted to know if you knew a woman by the name of Heather."

The man frowned and thought for a second. "You mean Heather O'Donnell?"

"Erm…I don't know her last name," Cassandra admitted. "Does she have a son named Thomas?"

Recognition flared in the man's eyes and Cassandra could sense that he was growing less impatient. "Yes, she works here."

Cassandra let out a little gasp and her eyes brightened. "Does she really?! Oh, can I speak to her?"

The man was slightly taken aback. "Jeez, girl, hold your horses," he said. "She's probably still fast asleep. Thomas we'll probably be up soon though," the man told her. He paused and shook his head, sighing tiredly. "That boy can't stay still for one second. He's always jumping about and getting in 'ta mischief."

Cassandra grinned. "That sounds like Thomas." she replied.

"How'd you end up with this bunch?" he asked her curiously, nodding to the naval men with his head.

Cassandra looked from the men to the tavern owner. "Oh, it's a long story…" she told him sheepishly.

The man made a face and gestured at the quiet tavern. "I'm not busy- I have plenty of time."

"Alright…" Cassandra began uncertainly as she took a seat at the bar. "Well, it all began when pirates attacked my town…"

* * *

James sat at the table, staring miserably at his mug of rum in front of him. He was amongst his men, who talked and laughed a little. The men tried to keep the spirit light but there was still a dark cloud that loomed over them. The conversation was light and casual but there was an underlying sadness among the group that only sent James further into depression.

He was at his lowest low. James felt like throwing himself out to sea. He was in despair, weighed down with guilt, terrified of the consequences he would face because of his failure and angry at himself for his foolishness.

He had walked in with Gillette and Groves just as Cassandra was telling her story to the tavern owner. He had taken a seat among his officers and half-listened to her words, being too down in the dumps to pay attention.

However, as he was contemplatively drinking his rum, he looked over at the young woman sitting at the bar. He could only see her back but the brown hair that spilled in loose waves down her back was luxurious. The clothing she wore was loose and didn't cling to her figure but James instinctively knew that she was slim and in shape despite the formless clothes.

Paying attention to her took his mind off his present situation. He watched as, suddenly, from the back of the tavern a boy emerged from a corridor. The boy ran out of the corridor with a smile but when he saw Cassandra, his eyes widened and he yelled her name, "Cassandra! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Cassandra laughed happily and got up from her seat. "Thomas!" she said happily. "How are you?"

Thomas smiled widely as he stopped before her. "Good…" he answered. He took in her attire. "Are you a pirate now?" he inquired curiously as he looked up at her.

Cassandra laughed lightly. "Oh no, Thomas! I'm only traveling."

"So, you're a traveler then," the boy decided. "That's just as grand as a pirate!"

Norrington nearly choked on his rum. This boy clearly had backward notions of honour and Norrington wanted to tell him all the realities of what a pirate truly was. It saddened Norringotn to think that young boys looked at pirates as honorable men as opposed to the navy men that fought to keep their colonies safe.

But an image of Jack Sparrow grinning came to mind. He remembered, with chagrin, that Jack Sparrow was a fairly decent man who usually did what was right but sometimes became led astray by personal motivations and the promise of personal gain.

"Are you here to stay?" Thomas inquired, hopping up on one of the bar stools.

Cassandra smiled down at him. "I'm not sure yet…" she admitted.

"Why won't you stay…?" Thomas whined. "My mom doesn't know anybody here... but she knows you! You could keep her company!" the boy said excitedly.

"Perhaps I might be able to stay…" Cassandra replied, avoiding the boy's gaze. Cassandra didn't want to make any promises or disappoint him. Finding out about what happened to her parents was still a priority.

Before anyone could say anything, Heather appeared from the back of the tavern. She was dressed in a red gown with a square neckline that was modest compared to the necklines of the other women in Tortuga. A leather bodice hugged her waist and her curly, coarse red hair was pulled back in a loose, messy bun. A few loose tendrils framed her face, giving her the look of someone who was always in a rush and busy.

"Thomas…" she began but stopped suddenly when she took notice of Cassandra. Cassandra grinned and Heather's face broke into a grin as well. She let loose a cry of happiness and ran over to Cassandra, throwing her arms around her. Cassandra laughed at the unexpected show of affection.

Heather's hug was warm and quick and when she pulled away, she smiled at Cassandra, her eyes bright. "I'm so glad you're all right, sweetie! How have you fared since I've last seen you?" she asked, briefly scrutinizing her coarse, rough clothing and disheveled appearance.

Cassandra smiled sadly. "Oh, I've gotten on just fine…" she admitted wearily. She closed her eyes for a moment and added, "except for the storm at sea we barely survived!"

Heather gasped and Cassandra opened her eyes to see the shocked, worried face of Heather. "Storm?! Who's 'we'?"

Cassandra looked toward the table of soldiers and crewmen. Norrington sat there, looking right at her. Cassandra was startled and a little unnerved to find him watching her. It felt as if he were judging her and was waiting for the moment when she would do something wrong.

She motioned to the members of the British Royal Navy with her hand. "Them."

Heather turned around to look at the men and briefly she met the commodore's gaze. Cassandra wondered what Heather thought of Norrington, and vice versa.

Heather turned back to her. "They…they look like navy men…Cassandra, how did you _ever_ end up on a _naval ship_?" Heather's voice was breathless.

Cassandra smiled secretively and gave a shrug. "I have my ways…" she trailed off mysteriously. Heather smiled questioningly at her but didn't bother her any further about it.

"How have you and Thomas been? I've been thinking about both of you." Cassandra said sincerely.

Heather clicked her tongue and smiled fondly. "Ah…we've been doing well lately…" she admitted. She turned around to survey her son who was examining a bug on the end of a stick. "Thomas has settled down quite well. I'm just a little bit worried about the effect Tortuga might have on him though…" Heather said, looking concerned.

"Oh, you'll straighten him out!" Cassandra assured her jokingly. "I can't imagine you letting him get away with things."

Heather laughed quietly and shook her head. "I don't," she agreed. She sighed and looked kindly at Cassandra. "So, are you staying here, lass? Or are you heading back with them?" she asked, motioning to the navy with a nod of her head.

Cassandra hesitated before answering. Realizing that all hopes of sailing the oceans with Norrington and his crew were gone, she figured that she would have better luck in Tortuga finding a crew.

"I think I'm going to stay…" she answered decisively, nodding.

Heather's face broke into a grin and she threw her arms around Cassandra again. "Oh, that's wonderful!" She pulled away from Cassandra and rested her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You don't know how lonely it's been here, Cassandra! I don't know anyone here and it's so hard to talk to anyone, because half the time everyone's drunk and can't understand a word you're saying!"

Cassandra laughed. "That must be dreadful." she remarked.

Heather leaned close to her and her face tightened. "And you wouldn't believe how indecent the men are here…" she muttered. "They always try to make a grab at you whenever they can! It's disgusting!" she cried, her voice indignant. "I've been so scared here alone but now that you're here, I won't feel as alone.

"Although if you want to stay here, you have to work here…" Heather told her, watching her face. Cassandra was hesitant- she didn't want to have to deal with coarse men and noisy bar fights. "Being a barmaid isn't the most _enviable _position in the world…" Heather pointed out. "But it _is _better than being a strumpet."

"You have a point there…" Cassandra replied. She sighed. She didn't want to tell Heather that she wasn't planning on staying in Tortuga for that long but she could use the money.

"The tavern owner's wife is really nice," Heather assured her. "You'll like her- her name is Millie and she makes sure that you're well-cared for. Even Abraham over there"- She jerked her thumb at the tavern owner standing behind the bar. "However grumpy he may be…" she muttered.

"I have nowhere else to go," Cassandra said. "I'll stay here in Tortuga."

"That's wonderful, Cassandra! You won't have to worry about food or shelter, it'll all be right here!" Heather exclaimed, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her toward Abraham. "Let me tell Abraham you're available to work here…" she said.

As Heather presented her to Abraham and she quickly explained everything to him, Cassandra took in her surroundings. This would be where she would be living from now on.

A day passed and Cassandra spent it watching Heather and the other girls work. Heather was showing her the ropes and helping her to adjust to the tavern. As she lay in her bed the next morning, in one of the rooms at the back of the tavern, she wondered vaguely where Norrington and his men had rested for the night. Probably at the nearest inn.

She gasped and her eyes widened when she remembered something. When she sat up in bed she let out a groan of frustration. She dressed quickly and put her wild brown waves into a tight braid.

She emerged from the back and was relieved to find Heather awake, sitting at the bar with Thomas. It was mid-morning and luckily the tavern was empty. Abraham stood at the bar, cleaning mugs as he always did.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! Are you ready to work today?" Heather piped up cheerfully when she saw Cassandra.

Cassandra gave a hesitant smile. "Um…well, you see, this morning I realized when I woke up that I'm still working for Commodore Norrington…as a maid." Cassandra told her.

Abraham stopped scrubbing the mugs and gave Heather a stern look. "I thought you told me she was available to work."

"Sir, it's really not her fault!" Cassandra cut in. "It was all mine…" she said, pressing a hand to her chest. "I didn't think of my current employer at the time."

"Well, ye better make up your mind," he urged. "Ye either work or ye don't!"

Cassandra pursed her lips and nodded. "I will talk to him today." she promised. Abraham gave a grunt and then went back to scrubbing.

Cassandra had gone off to find Norrington and talk to him but when she found the inn where he and his crew had stayed, Groves told her that he was sleeping.

_He's still sleeping at this hour?! _she thought as she walked away from the inn and back to the tavern with Thomas skipping at her side. Heather had told him to go with her and protect her, which Thomas was willing to do.

"I'll protect you! I have a sword!" Thomas had exclaimed, swinging his wooden sword around.

Cassandra had laughed at him and had held his hand while they walked through the rowdy, dirty streets of Tortuga.

Night came quickly and Cassandra had stayed at the bar to help with orders. Abraham had warned her that she wasn't getting paid but she didn't care; she wanted to make herself useful.

"Get me some more wine, will you lass?" asked a man with greasy hair and crooked teeth. He was already intoxicated and his head was lolling. She nodded and turned around to fetch the jug of wine.

All around her there were sounds of glass breaking, male voices talking mixed with female giggles and chairs and tables moving across the floor. The smell of alcohol was strong along with the smell of sweat. It was also muggy in the tavern and Cassandra had to wipe her forehead of sweat she was so warm.

_Uhh! This blasted dress doesn't help either! Why does it have to be so long and warm? _she thought angrily. The dress was a dark brown colour with dainty white frills along the square neckline, the front and the sleeves. It was a simple, pretty dress but it was unbearably hot.

Cassandra had just turned around and grabbed the jug of wine when a guffawing man looped an arm around her waist and tried to pull her towards him. Cassandra let out a huff and promptly slapped his hand.

"Ow…" he murmured, pulling back his arm and cradling his hand. It was red where she had slapped him.

_Good, _she thought, with satisfaction. _It serves him right for touching me. _

She had just placed the jug down on the table when she looked up and saw Norrington through an open door of the tavern. He looked a bit disheveled, with his wig tattered and unkempt. He had a bottle of rum in his hand and he had stumbled toward the docks. He had stopped and leaned against a wooden pole, slowly drinking from his bottle of rum.

She sighed heavily. So he was already at it, was he? He would be drunk in no time. Cassandra turned her attention away from the pitiful commodore and poured the wine into the man's cup. He held it up to her in a kind of grateful salute and then took a long drag from it.

Cassandra watched him grimly for a moment before taking the jug in her hands and watching the commodore again. She decided that she would speak to him. Cassandra put the flagon back at the front and told Heather that she would be back soon. Crossing the tavern, she made her way out of the open doorway and sighed happily at the feel of the cool night air that kissed her skin.

The brunette stopped for a moment before approaching him. She wasn't sure if he was drunk or not but she had to at least find out. Taking a deep breath, she set her jaw firmly and walked towards him.

Cassandra stopped right in front of him but he was paying hardly any attention and he was turned. "Commodore?" she spoke expectantly and slowly. He turned towards her.

He looked at her for a moment, seeming a little startled. His eyes, which were glazed from alcohol, briefly moved to her dress and then back to her face again every so often. His eyebrows rose. "Yes?" he answered and she was surprised to find his voice as clear as ever.

"Um…" She suddenly found herself very shy and she didn't know why. Cassandra looked down and wrung her hands nervously. She was afraid of how he would react to hearing that she had gotten another job and was staying in Tortuga. "I…I'm not sure whether I am still serving my sentence or if"-

"Do not worry about it, Cassandra," he assured her. Cassandra was surprised that he had called her by her first name. "I'm sure you've learned your lesson, have you not?" A slight smile tugged at his lips and his voice was teasing.

Cassandra laughed softly. "Yes, I certainly have," she replied. There was a momentary silence and then Cassandra spoke. "I also have to inform you that I am planning on staying in Tortuga…I, I have found another job…if that is okay…?" she asked meekly, looking at him worriedly.

Norrington gave an amused smile. "Of course it's alright..." he replied. "You are not my _slave_..." he added dryly. This girl was so worried about offending him or making him angry that it was amusing. "There is no need to be troubled about it anyway; I am resigning from my commission…" he told her before taking a long drag from the bottle.

Cassandra gasped and looked at him wide-eyed. "But sir! You can't!"

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "And why can't I, Miss Lockhart?" he asked, almost irritably.

She looked away, feeling embarrassed by her outburst. "Because you still have to catch Jack Sparrow…" she answered.

"Jack Sparrow is gone!" he shouted angrily. She watched with wide eyes as his green eyes flashed with anger and his face contorted into rage. "There is no chance of me catching him by now, Cassandra! I…I have failed…" he said quietly, disheartened. He looked at her with a miserable expression on his face and drank carefully from the bottle. When he had stopped, he pulled the bottle away and met her gaze.

Cassandra stared back at him with sympathy in her eyes and face. Their gaze was broken though, when a voice shouted, "Commodore! We're ready to leave now!" It came from the water below the docks and Cassandra recognized it as Gillette's voice.

Norrington looked over his shoulder at the docks and then turned back to Cassandra. "I must go now, Miss Lockhart," he told her. "I wish you all the best…and... forgive me for my rude behavior. I should not have gotten angry with you."

"Oh…" was all Cassandra could say softly. "Um…well it's all right, really. I...wish you all the best too and hope you have a safe journey back to Port Royal…" she said sincerely, giving a him a smile.

He returned the smile warmly and then turned to go. James Norrington disappeared into the darkness of the docks and Cassandra turned back to return to the tavern. It would be a new life for her yet again and despite how hard she tried to brush the thought aside, she wondered if she would ever see James Norrington again.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Okay, I know that it took me a while to update the last time but things have just been so crazy. I've been trying to learn how to balance work and five hundred tons of reading for school for the last two months or so. Now I'm starting to get the hang of it and I know how to put in some time for my stories. I've also learnt to write a lot faster! So just maybe, depending on how things go, I might be updating sooner.

Redemption

Chapter 9

It had been about three weeks since Cassandra had arrived in Tortuga and had said goodbye to James. Over those three weeks she had considered finding a crew and captain to sail with but none of them seemed reliable or credible enough. She had even thought for one wild moment that she would commandeer a ship or boat and find her parents on her own. She had no knowledge of sailing and she was doubtful that she would survive on the seas alone. Cassandra had laughed at herself after thinking that- it was preposterous to think that she, let alone anyone, could commandeer a ship alone.

She also asked around Tortuga everyday when new visitors or people came in, if they had seen her parents. Cassandra had begun to lose hope; no one seemed to know anything of her parents and she couldn't find a decent captain anywhere.

Cassandra was walking through the streets, watching men brawl and women laugh by men's sides. She had gone all through Tortuga, interrogating people all day and had finally given up by dusk. It was a dark, cool night but the warm lights from the taverns and shops cast light and merriness onto the streets.

Cassandra had gotten used to Tortuga and its rowdiness so she wasn't that nervous about walking alone. However, as she walked on, she reached a more desolate street that wasn't as well-lit. Cassandra stopped and hesitated as an anxious look appeared on her face.

She definitely did not have a good feeling about this street. It was quiet and secluded, dark and shadowy. Her heart leapt into her throat and she could feel her pulse pound with fear. _Why didn't I bring Thomas or Heather along with me? _she thought with dread. _They're probably looking for me right now...wondering where I've gone, _she thought.

She cast a look behind her at the loud, bright street around the corner and then looked back at the murky street before her. Around her were houses and dark alleyways. Cassandra knew that she would have to pass through this street in order to get back to the tavern.

Cassandra took a deep breath and walked forward only to be grabbed by the arm. Cassandra gasped and tried to search for her attacker's face but couldn't see because it was dark.

"Hey there girlie!" said a rough voice.

"Let's see what she's got!" snickered a nasally voice.

Before she could react or pull away, the assailant pulled her towards an alleyway. She was so shocked and horrified that she didn't speak or do anything but then reality set in and she started screaming as loud as she could.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME! PLEASE!" she yelled.

"Hey! Get her to quiet down! Someone will hear her!" said the nasally voice.

"Shut your mouth!" the man ordered cruelly, covering her mouth with his large hand.

Cassandra whimpered loudly in fear and writhed desperately in the man's hold. She twisted in the man's grasp as he dragged her into the alleyway. When they had gone far enough into the alleyway, the man spun her around and then threw her roughly up against the brick wall. Cassandra let out a moan as her head thudded against the wall and pain sliced through her back.

She looked fearfully at her assailants and leaned weakly against the wall. "What do you want?" she demanded brusquely.

One of the men moved forward and as her eyes adjusted she could see his face. She stiffened and gasped as his bristly, wide face appeared inches away from hers. She recoiled and stared at him apprehensively. He smirked when he saw her fear and placed a hand on the wall just beside her head.

"We want your valuables," he told her. "Anything you've got; jewellery, trinkets, money, we take dresses too!"

Cassandra's heart thudded against her ribcage. Luckily she had a pouch of money that she carried around, which hung on a belt around her waist. "I have...money..." she told them meekly.

The man squinted at her and cocked his head slightly. "Is that all you got?" he asked, in an annoyed voice.

Cassandra nodded slowly and nervously. She had no idea what these men were going to do to her. "Yes, that's all I have."

The man pursed his lips and grunted, irritated but satisfied that she had some valuable. "Hand it over..." he ordered, removing his hand from the wall and holding it out expectantly. "And don't try anything funny, cuz Ben and I here are both good fighters."

Grudgingly Cassandra pulled the leather purse off her leather belt and placed it in the man's hand with a heavy sigh. As the man opened it and counted the coins, the other man stepped forward and took the opportunity to scrutinize Cassandra. Alarm rose up in her as she saw the appreciative glint in the man's eyes.

He was very foul-looking with a scrawny form, thin, dirty hair, a dirty face and tattered, dirty clothes. He had angular features, making him look like a bird. He stepped closer and Cassandra whimpered. His eyes never left her face or her form as he spoke to his partner in crime.

"Hey, Pete, this one's beautiful..." he said. He moved so that he was right in front of her, his face mere inches away. "Ya...this one's nice-lookin'."

"Aye, she is nice-lookin' but we have to keep our focus on money and goods. We didn't come here to look at her, we came to get her money!" the man named Pete said.

The man made a face. "Yeah, I know..." he muttered. "But still..." he trailed off and continued to look at her. Suddenly a grin came across his face and Cassandra was on her guard. "I want a kiss"- he decided. "How about you be a nice girl and give me a kiss, huh? Come on." he coaxed as he slowly moved his face forward toward hers. Cassandra shrieked in disgust and turned away as much as she could between him and the wall.

The other man, named Pete, laughed at her expense. Cassandra felt like hitting him in the face. As the man leaned closer, Cassandra pressed herself against the wall and turned her head away, shutting her eyes tightly, waiting for the unpleasant kiss to come.

"She doesn't want to kiss you, mate..." said a smoky voice.

Cassandra opened her eyes and turned her head to see a man dressed in eccentric clothing with long, black dreadlocks and dark eyes, which were outlined in kohl.

He was staring at the man in front of her with mischievously glinting eyes and a playful smile. The man had his sword's point near the man's neck. "I would suggest letting the young lady go..." he said in a low voice, offering a wide smile.

The man swiftly pulled out a dagger from his belt and held it firmly in his right hand. "No!" he retorted. "She was walking alone through the streets, so Pete and I found her. It's her fault..."

Cassandra turned to look at him, her mouth dropping in shock. "My fault?" she repeated, enraged. "I was just walking through the streets minding my own business when you two crooks dragged me into the alleyway and stole my money!"

"That's not very nice..." the man with the dreadlocks remarked.

"On your way!" Pete shouted, appearing with his dagger. The man with the dark hair paused and his eyes were wide with fear as he looked from Pete to Ben. Apparently he hadn't seen Pete in the shadows.

He didn't move for a moment and appeared to be thinking. Suddenly he spoke. "Oi! Look there's a monkey!" he shouted, dark eyes wide as he pointed to the roof. Both men fell for the trick and the man pulled out his pistol. He shot the dagger out of Pete's hand and when they both turned around, the man had the pistol up to Ben's face.

"It's time to let the bonnie lass go, mate..." he said with a smile.

Ben gave him a hard look. "Get him Pete!"

Cassandra watched with horror as the burly man rushed toward the lean, dark-haired man and Ben held up his dagger. She turned to Ben and bringing her leg up swiftly, drove it into Ben's gut. Ben grunted and doubled over. Cassandra heard a gunshot ring out.

As Cassandra turned her attention to the man and Pete she saw that Pete had been shot by the man. He was on his knees and he was holding his stomach. Cassandra saw her purse on the ground and went to pick it up.

She held it in her hand and got to her feet. The man with the dreadlocks was watching her. She then remembered that he had saved her life. Cassandra walked up to him. "Thank you so much!" she said gratefully, her eyes communicating her gratitude.

A smile broke out across the man's face. "It was no trouble at all, luv..." he murmured. "I couldn't help but see that you were in trouble."

"Yes, I was..." Cassandra said. "I'm glad I got my money back though." she added, holding up her purse.

Suddenly, a moan was heard from Ben and the man placed his hand on her arm. "Come on, lass, I think we should leave now."

Cassandra let him guide her toward the town square, which was noisy and busy. A small part of her trusted this man but she didn't know why. When they reached the square, she turned around to face him.

"I can't say thank you enough for what you did for me..." Cassandra said to him with a small smile. From the light she could see his handsome, tanned face. He smiled at her and his gaze fell on her purse.

"Well..." he began. "You could repay me with money..."

Cassandra hesitated. Although she was very frugal with her money, she still didn't have that much. "I'm sorry...I can't..." she answered apologetically. "I need this money."

"Well," he said, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps you can do me the great honour of keeping me company, luv..." he offered, taking a place beside her and putting his arm around her shoulder. He began leading her toward the town square but she stopped him and pulled herself out of his grasp, distancing herself. She barely knew the man and he was putting his arm around her shoulder!

"I-I can't...I have to work...I-I have to go back to the tavern." she told him.

He didn't say anything for a moment and looked thoughtful. "Ah! Well, that's where I was going luv. The rum calls to me! Come, walk with me, darling." he encouraged as he started to walk.

Cassandra felt in a strange position to repay him. After all, he had saved her life and it appeared that he expected something in return. She spoke up as an idea came to her.

"Perhaps I can repay you!" she piped up urgently. The man stopped suddenly and then turned around quickly.

"Oh...so you can..." he said, a sly smile coming to his face. He swaggered back over to her. She hadn't moved from her spot. "And what is this form of repayment, might I ask?" he questioned, regarding her roguishly.

She laughed nervously. "Well...I was thinking...that perhaps I could repay you with a...kiss!" Cassandra gave a slight shrug as she waited for his response.

A slow, genuine smile came to his face. "A kiss sounds good." he agreed as he stepped forward so that they were very close. He began to lower his head to hers but she stopped him with her words.

"Ah, on the cheek, of course." she told him carefully. He froze, as if he was denying her words and then he lifted his head, his face turning serious.

"Oh." he said, sounding disappointed. Cassandra giggled softly and rose on her tiptoes to place a soft, brief kiss on his cheek. It was chaste and quick.

When she pulled away and lowered herself, he smiled fondly at her. "That was by far the sweetest kiss I've ever had luv," he remarked, causing her to blush. "Now that I've had my payment, I think it's time for some rum. Mr. Gibbs!"

Out of nowhere, a husky man with a beard emerged with a bottle of rum in one hand. "Yes?" he asked, stumbling towards the man. "What is it, Jack?" the man asked before taking a long pull from the bottle.

Cassandra started a bit at the name. Was this...Jack Sparrow? He was dressed like a pirate and his name was Jack.

"We're going to the tavern for a drink, Mr. Gibbs. Call the crew and have them follow me." Jack instructed. Mr. Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, will do, Jack." he answered. Mr. Gibbs left to inform the crew and Jack turned to her with a smile, offering her his arm.

"Come, luv, we have to get you back to the tavern."

Cassandra felt warmth travel through her at his words and smiled back at him shyly. She was stunned and very puzzled at the startling feeling. She accepted his arm and he led her to the tavern.

_He's a charming and sly fellow, _Cassandra surmised as they walked through the streets. He walked with an air of confidence and ease. As they came onto a busy street that the tavern was on, Cassandra noticed a blonde raise an eyebrow at them.

Cassandra thought she was wearing way too much make-up; the woman's face was pale and yet her cheeks were painted red with rouge along with her lips. Her golden blonde hair was piled haphazardly on her head and she wore a yellow gown.

As they passed, Cassandra and the woman met each other's gazes. The woman's gaze quickly flickered from Cassandra to Jack and it was then that she spoke out. "Who's she?" she asked in a loud voice.

Cassandra turned to Jack. He stopped at the voice and then turned to face her. His face instantly lit up when he saw her. "Ah...Giselle!"

"Jack." she answered shortly. Her mouth was tight as she stormed up to Jack and hit him swiftly across the face.

Cassandra's mouth dropped and Jack was stunned for a moment. Giselle, the woman, smirked proudly and then walked away. Cassandra watched the woman go for a moment with a look of disgust and turned to look at Jack.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

He was still blinking from the hit. "Yes, luv, I'm okay- I'm just not sure I deserved _that _one..."

"The tavern's just down the road here..." Cassandra told him, pointing.

"Excellent!" he said. "That means I don't have to wait much longer..." he muttered.

He began walking again and Cassandra took his arm again, following. A moment of silence passed before she asked curiously with a smile, "Was that your lady friend?"

"That was only _one _of them, luv..." he answered with a grin. Cassandra looked away, embarrassed and dismayed. She didn't say anything for a moment but then realized that even a simple gesture like holding his arm was enough to ruin her reputation.

Cassandra pulled her arm from his swiftly with a small gasp and watched for his reaction. He stopped, looking startled and then his brow furrowed.

"What's the matter, lass?" he asked with concern.

Cassandra frowned. "I know what type of man you are..." she told him, watching him warily.

His eyebrows rose and he approached her slowly. "Oh...and what type of man am I?" he asked, touching his chest with his hand in a gesture to himself.

"The type of man that's as inconstant as the sea!" she responded hotly. She crossed her arms and an irritated expression came to her face. "I see now that you are with _many_ women," she said through clenched teeth. "And I will not be another one of your mistresses!" she said in a low voice to him. She turned on her heel and made her way toward the tavern.

"I wasn't asking you to be, luv!" he responded.

Cassandra stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Yes, but walking through the street with you makes it look like that!" she cried. She groaned angrily and continued walking.

"What are you worried about luv? It's Tortuga, not Port Royal!" he said with exasperation, throwing up his arms.

* * *

"Ah, here we are, darling..." he drawled from behind her as they stood outside the front of the tavern.

She turned around to face him. "Can you please stop calling me darling? I'm not your wife. Call me Cassandra instead please..."

Jack frowned and furrowed his brow. "Cassandra..." he murmured. After a pause, he added, "It sounds strange and foreign on my tongue."

"Is that because you've never actually used a woman's _real_ _name_ before?" she retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps." he answered, looking thoughtful.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and smiled. She was about to go in when she felt Jack lightly grasp her forearm and appear beside her. She immediately stiffened and recoiled a bit.

He gave her that sly but smiling look where his eyes revealed the mischief that lay underneath the surface. "I was curious luv..." he drawled once again, making her exhale slowly and roll her eyes. "Would you be able to give me a sort of deal on the rum?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "A deal?!" she repeated with a huff. "What more do you want?! I already gave you my gratitude and a kiss!"

"I know darling, but I'm looking for a deal. I'm really short on money." he told her.

"I can't do that." she replied, shaking her head. "I'm sorry- I just can't. That would be deceitful."

He opened his mouth to respond but just as he did, a man called out, catching everyone's attention. "HEY! YOU!" the voice called.

Jack froze and turned to look over his shoulder at the owner of the voice. Just as he looked at the man he quickly turned his face away and his eyes widened with fear. Cassandra frowned as she watched Jack. What was the matter with him?

"Quick, hide me luv!" he whispered ducking and trying to conceal himself behind her.

"What's- what's going on Jack?" she asked suspiciously, turning around to watch him as he hide behind her and the people around them. She saw his eyes go wide again as she turned and he frowned deeply.

"No! Don't turn! Stay... that way!" he cried, placing his hands on her waist and quickly turning her around so she faced the man.

Cassandra cried out as he turned her around in one swift, surprising moment. Cassandra saw the man and he was storming toward them, his face red with anger.

"YOU!" the man yelled with disgust, pointing a finger at Jack. "You stole my money!" Jack's hands on her waist made her very flustered. She turned and watched as Jack peeked around her and then hid behind her again.

"It wasn't me! You have the wrong person!" Jack called from behind her.

The man snorted and briefly glanced at Cassandra as he reached them. "That's rubbish! I know a thief when I see one! And don't think that you're safe, because you're not! You've got a lot of people looking for you!"

Cassandra gave an angry huff and threw Jack's hands off her. The brunette shot Jack an angry look as she turned to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Neither of the men paid much attention to her though. The man stepped up to Jack with a menacing look and Jack scrambled to his feet. He laughed nervously. "There's no need to be angry here, mate...It was just...a misunderstanding..." He held up his hands and stepped away slowly.

"It was no misunderstanding!" the man yelled. "That was my money and you took it! I was going to use that for making a bet you know! I could have won some more money!"

"Well, _I_ used that money for food..." Jack told him, holding up a finger. His handsome face then broke into that dazzling grin. "So, you can take comfort in the fact that your money was put to good use..."

The man stared at him for a moment and his nostrils flared as he grew even angrier. "AH! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY, PIRATE!"

Jack's eyes widened and he turned around and ran. The man charged after him and Jack ran, yelping like a fool.

Cassandra stared after them for a moment, a stunned expression on her face and then she suddenly smiled, shaking her head in exasperation as she made her way into the tavern.

* * *

"That was Jack Sparrow!"

Cassandra's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "What?!" she gasped.

"That was Jack Sparrow- the man who saved you last night..." Heather explained as she gave the bar counter a wipe with a cloth.

Cassandra was too stunned at first to talk. She had recounted last night's events to Heather and Heather thought the description she gave of the mysterious man perfectly fit Jack Sparrow. It would make sense...his first name was Jack and that man had called him a pirate...

Cassandra thought for a moment and then spoke. "He's a captain...isn't he?" she asked quietly.

Heather looked doubtful. "Well...that's what he _says_...but every time I see him he is without a ship. I don't know if you'd call _that _a captain..." she murmured.

"He must know about ships though and how to acquire them..." Cassandra protested. "In fact, he probably knows those pirates who attacked my harbour town!"

Heather looked thoughtful, her red eyebrows rising. "Probably," she surmised. "I bet he has run into them some time or another. Just about everyone knows of him..."

"Heather! This could be my chance to find with my parents!" Cassandra cried excitedly, her brown eyes glittering. "I have to go and find him and see if he'll help me!"

A sad smile crossed Heather's face. "You're really determined to find your parents, aren't you lass?"

Cassandra paused to observe her friend and gave her a slightly apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Heather...I know you've been feeling really out of place here and me being here made it easier for you but I have to find them...They're my family."

"I know," Heather replied. "And that is why you must go. Just as I must take care of Thomas and keep him safe."

"Yes," Cassandra replied, nodding and smiling. "Family _and _friends have to stick together."

"Good luck, Cassandra." Heather said with a smile, reaching out and squeezing her arm.

Cassandra smiled and turned around, just in time to see an older man walk in. She quickly approached him. "Hello, sir," she greeted. "Do you know where Jack Sparrow is?"

"Oh, Jack Sparrow left late last night," the man told her. Cassandra winced in disappointment and the man offered her a contrite look. "He was headed for one of the remote islands, one of those ones full of cannibals...Pelegosto, I think."

"How far gone do you think he is by now?!" Cassandra asked urgently.

"Oh, probably quite a ways by now..." the man said, shaking his head.

Cassandra let out a sound of despair and slumped into one of the tavern seats. "Oh! Don't lose hope- you can still find him!"

"How, Heather?!" Cassandra's sudden outburst made Heather jump a bit and blink in surprise. "I don't know anything about sailing ships and there's no one here in Tortuga that I can trust!"

Heather was silent and Cassandra suddenly felt guilty for yelling at her.

"Heather..."

"No," Heather interrupted her sharply. "You listen to me, Cassandra"- Cassandra watched as Heather sat down on a chair opposite her at the table. "You have tried _so _hard to get here and to this point. Look what you've done for yourself!" Heather cried, gesturing to her. "You've made a life for yourself- and that is a hard thing for a woman to do alone in this world...believe _me._ You've carried on and you refuse to believe that your parents are gone..." Cassandra's eyes began to water. "You hope- you hope for the best and your hope has carried you through.

"And now you're just going to give up?!" Heather cried, outraged. "Just because you can't sail a ship and you can't find anyone in Tortuga. Well, I have to tell you something, Cassandra, sometimes you have to take chances- sometimes you have to brave even though you might not know what is ahead of you"- Heather paused and she shook her head. "When my husband died, Thomas and I were all alone...But I decided to take a chance and be brave, even though I was scared of what might happen to us. I was afraid that we would not make enough money...that something would happen to Thomas and I'd be all alone in the world...There's so many things you can be afraid of Cassandra...but you can't let it all get to you."

Cassandra looked down at the table. "But it's so hard not to," she sighed. "I'm tired of everything being unpredictable. I just want something to be constant in my life."

"God is constant," Heather replied. "As constant as the setting sun. Trust in him."

"Will he really help me?" Cassandra asked part hopeful, part doubtful.

Heather smiled. "If you let him..."

"I think I'll try it..." Cassandra replied, smiling. Heather laughed.

"I think you should and I also think that you you'll be able to find someone to help you. I'll pray for you." Heather said.

Cassandra smiled. "Thank you, Heather," she whispered. "I'm going to keep on trying until I find a way."

"That's a girl!" Heather encouraged.

Cassandra smiled at her friend. She would find a captain and crew to sail with and she would find her family.

* * *

The next day she was refreshed and was even more determined than ever. She still hadn't found a decent captain and crew to sail with but she wasn't upset. She knew that would come in time. However, something happened later that day that shocked and troubled her.

Cassandra had been distributing food and drinks when she had almost run into someone coming through the open side entry of the tavern. She inhaled sharply as the drinks and plates of food rattled on the tray. Luckily though, someone had reached out to help her steady it.

Her gaze flew from the slender-looking hand of the person to their face. She gasped when she recognized who it was and he smiled widely. His glazed eyes trailed freely over her figure.

"You look lovely, Cassandra." he commented before taking a drag from his bottle of rum. Tonight she was wearing a gown of white and pale yellow.

"James!" she gasped. Cassandra's cheeks went bright red and she smiled nervously.

* * *

To be continued...Looks like James has changed into a rough, scruffy ex-Commodore perhaps? What will Cassandra think of this? I promise you'll know soon. I appreciate feedback, review if you want. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is fairly long just to warn you lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or the characters, except for my OCs like Cassandra.

Redemption

Chapter 10

James gave her a wan smile and took another drink from his rum bottle. Cassandra just stared up at him in wonder and disbelief. His white wig was slightly soggy, his hat was crooked and his uniform was unkempt. After weeks of working at the tavern, Cassandra could tell that he was slightly intoxicated already.

People walked past them while they stood immobile in their spots, facing one another. "Why are you in Tortuga?" she asked, shocked.

James pulled the bottle down from his face and stared at her. "I resigned..." he answered simply.

Cassandra's mouth dropped and he watched her with an impassive expression as he drank once again from his rum bottle. "But...why?!" she protested. "That was a very important position!"

"Yes..." he replied, inadvertently moving closer to her so that he was staring down at her face. "But it's a position that carries significant punishments for the errors that I make..."

Cassandra stared at him a moment and slowly took this in. When it dawned on her, she quickly looked up at him and blinked. "And letting Jack Sparrow go was one of them..." she surmised, her mouth set in a grim line.

"Yes..." James answered quietly, nodding his head. Cassandra nodded as well and gave a long, heavy sigh. She turned toward an empty table and set the heavy tray down.

"Well...I don't know what to do or say, I don't know much about situations like these...But why don't you just stay here for a bit and have some food and drink?" she offered, as she moved the tray aside and wiped the table with a white cloth. She turned to look at him for his response and saw that he was staring disapprovingly at the table.

He finally gave in though, as he exhaled deeply and replied, "Yes, I suppose I will. That sounds good." He pursed his lips grimly and plopped down in a seat at the table.

"I'll be right back," she promised him, lightly tapping him on the arm. He looked up at her with faint surprise but she was too preoccupied to notice. "I just have to deliver these drinks and I'll get you something."

He watched her silently as she moved toward the tables and quickly brought the customers their drinks. The tavern was alive with chatter, laughter and music. When she slipped through the crowd, she came back to his table and stopped, holding the big round tray flat against her side. "What can I get you, Commo"- she cleared her throat awkwardly. "I mean, Mr. Norrington?"

The Commodore gave a sigh and waved his hand. "Don't bother with the formalities, Cassandra. I no longer have the _honour_ and respect that I _once _did," he hissed bitterly. "Just call me James..." he added, before taking a drink of his rum. "That's all I am now..."

Cassandra's shoulders slumped at James' words and she angrily stormed away. She slipped in behind the bar where Heather, Abraham and a few other tavern girls were preparing drinks and cleaning dishes.

Cassandra practically threw the tray down on the counter; the loud clanging of the tray and her frown attracting some of the tavern girls' attention. She turned around and went straight for the warm bread lying in a basket on the back counter. She threw it on a plate, along with salted meat, steaming potatoes and green beans.

She was angry that Norrington was acting this way. He had lost any hope, he was bitter, irritable and what bothered her the most was that he had given up. Where had the courageous, determined Commodore gone?

Cassandra grabbed the plate and other meals, placing them on the tray. She sighed as she made her way towards James. She missed the Commodore dearly and wished he would come back.

James had accepted the food she had given him, much to her satisfaction but she noticed that he barely picked at it. He was too busy consuming tankard after tankard of ale. Cassandra pushed James' behaviour out of her mind as she went about doing her job that night.

However, she did sit with him when her shift was over. She watched his face as she pulled out a chair across from him and sat down. She rested her arms on the table and crossed them as she silently examined him. He was clearly very drunk and she realized his perception was not as sharp.

His eyes were glassy and he had a languid look on his face. "I saw Jack Sparrow, by the way..." she told him, swallowing hard.

He frowned and his brow wrinkled as he took this in. "Where did you see him?" he demanded.

The menacing look on James' face was so unlike him and the anger in his voice was so furious. The bar was quiet and most people had gone home now. Abraham and a few tavern maids, including Heather remained behind the bar, cleaning up the last of the dishes. She could feel them watching her and listening to their conversation. "Uh...here," Cassandra answered as she rubbed her neck nervously. "About two nights ago...He was running from a man who wanted his money back. He's quite the charmer..." she remarked wryly.

"_And_ the life-ruiner!" James snarled viciously. He wore a deep frown and was staring intently at his tankard of ale. Cassandra looked at his green eyes, which were now flashing in anger. He leaned toward her even more. "Is he still here?" he asked impatiently, eyes intent.

She shook her head and pouted. "No... not anymore." She didn't want to say that she had missed him, because she knew that would make James even angrier.

James slamming his fist down hard on the table made her jump. "I'm _never_ able to catch him," he said in a low voice that shook with well-concealed fury. "Why is fate always against me?" he asked softly.

Cassandra tilted her head and gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh, James fate isn't against you!"

"Yes it is!" he snapped at her through clenched teeth. He looked furious. "Don't you see what has happened to me?" he said in a low voice, tilting his head at her, his gaze steady. His lips were pressed together tightly in anger and his eyes still flashed with fury.

Cassandra fell silent, giving up on saying anything to him. She just pursed her lips together and glared at him, giving him the iciest look she could muster. She was angry with him because he had snapped at her and had refused to listen to or accept any comforting words she had to offer. James regarded her icy look with an expressionless look of his own and after a few seconds, got up to leave. The chair skidded across the floor loudly and he stood there for a moment after he rose to his feet.

Cassandra didn't look at him but she sensed his presence. "Perhaps you would think differently, Miss Lockhart, if you were in the same situation as I..." he drawled lazily with that arrogant air of his. He suddenly smirked. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" he challenged condescendingly, as if he were speaking to a child.

Those words caused Cassandra to shoot up out of her chair and this time it was her chair that skidded loudly across the floor. Cassandra's breath caught and she turned to him with clenched fists.

James blinked in faint surprise and he noticed her face was tight with anger and full of sadness. She slowly approached him, fists clenched at her sides, eyes sad and now filling with tears. "I wouldn't _know?! _I wouldn't know how it feels to lose something that's special to you?! I _know_ what it feels like to lose, James! I know, James!" she yelled, putting a hand to her chest. She moved closer to him until she was centimetres away from him, staring up at him.

Her eyes were shining with tears and as he stared down at her, his face mirrored her sadness. "I lost my parents! I lost my home!" Her voice suddenly cracked and she released a cry. "I lost my life..." She stopped and she narrowed her eyes at him. "How can you say that I know nothing about life?! Don't you think that _I_ feel like fate is against _me_?!" she cried, her brown eyes flashing in anger as she glared up at him.

He stared back at her and lowered his eyes, as if he were ashamed to look at her. Then he brought his eyes back up to her face again and a deep frown marred his face. He didn't speak and just stared indifferently at her. It looked as if he were angry because she had rendered him silent and he had nothing to say.

Cassandra stood there and watched him as he gazed at her sullenly, vacantly. His indifference and silence made Cassandra explode with fury and she let out a frustrated groan. She roughly pushed past him and James turned slightly from her push. He watched with exasperation as she stormed away to her room.

The barmaids and Abraham looked from Cassandra and then back at him. Norrington cast one last, weary look at the door that Cassandra had stormed through and then with a heavy, annoyed sigh, turned back to his rum. He grabbed his bottle and took a quick mouthful of the amber coloured liquid.

Then he turned and met the gazes of the workers in the tavern. He held their gazes for a few moments. Then with a quiet laugh and a little smirk, he shook his head and swaggered to the door as he drank his rum. The tavern workers (Heather included), watched as he walked through the entryway and disappeared out into the streets of Tortuga.

"Well that was rude of him!" Emer, a blonde tavern maid cried as she leaned over the bar. "He didn't say anything to her and just walked away with that snobby little smirk of his!"

Heather sighed heavily and wiped her hands on a white cloth before throwing it down on the counter. "I'll go see how she is...She's obviously upset."

Heather left and slipped into the backroom where the workers' quarters were. She paused at the entryway to the rooms and took a deep breath before slowly walking over to Cassandra's door.

She knocked firmly on the door. "Cassandra? Are you all right?" Her voice was gentle, worried, and full of concern.

Heather heard a sigh and a slight sniffle and it sounded as if Cassandra was walking around. She must have gotten up from her bed. "Yes..." Cassandra answered miserably. "I'm all right..." Her voice was a bit strained and watery from her crying. "It's just that he's being a fool!"

Heather exhaled slowly and pursed her lips. "Yes, I know he is..." she responded, leaning one arm against the door and putting her hand on a hip. "But you must remember; James is a very bitter man and he was also drunk...I don't know what happened to him, but he is not managing it very well..."

"Even if he _was _drunk, that doesn't excuse him from being unkind!" Heather heard Cassandra's muffled voice cry.

"I know, Cassandra," Heather replied soothingly. "But when people are drunk they say things they don't mean...their judgment and functioning is off...It was just the alcohol, Cassandra...It makes people do and say things they normally wouldn't."

Heather jumped in surprise as Cassandra threw open the door. Heather had never seen her like this; her brown eyes were striking in their angry intensity. Her wavy brown hair was loose and wild around her.

"I won't apologize to him! I did nothing wrong!" she said angrily. "_He's _the one that owes _me _an apology..."

Heather backed up a bit warily and nodded her head. "Yes, yes, you're completely right, Cassandra. He was being nasty and mean- you did nothing wrong. He should be more understanding of your situation too..."

Cassandra thought for a moment. "I won't talk to him if he comes in here tomorrow night!"

"Rightfully so..." Heather replied, nodding.

Cassandra gave a mute nod. She backed away and closed the door.

* * *

Waves crashed over the bobbing longboat in the water. Cassandra could hear the frightened cries of the passengers in the boat; she could _feel _their fear. Although she could hear the passengers she couldn't see them- they were just black shapes; as black as the sky above. If the boat of passengers weren't in the middle of a storm at sea, then Cassandra would have looked at the scene with awe and thought it beautiful. But the fear and danger the voyagers faced made this an ominous sight.

Dark, thick grey clouds rolled in against the black night sky while lightning lit up the heavens in the distance and thunder crackled across the land like canon fire. That was what it looked like with the lightning lighting up the sky and the sound of the thunder rolling across the land- like canon fire.

A light spattering of rain fell, making small indents in the smooth, glassy surface of the raging water. The waves were so high and ferocious that Cassandra wondered why the longboat had not tipped over by now. But it still bobbed and rolled in the water; ascending and descending each wave as if they were mountains.

Suddenly her mother's face appeared in front of her view; horrified and afraid. For some reason, her mother was standing up in the boat as it bobbed endlessly and she appeared to be looking out to sea, out at the water.

Then just as quickly, the vision of her mother vanished and Cassandra could only see the crashing waves; black and dark, suffocating – warning.

Cassandra woke up with a start and shot up in bed, gasping. She was breathing rapidly, gasping for breath as her heart pounded insistently. A light sheen of sweat had formed on her forehead.

Cassandra threw back the covers and got out of bed. The room was dark and quiet and she found it upsetting that the dark room offered her no comfort. She sighed and plopped down in a chair.

Cassandra rested her forehead in her hands and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the awful nightmare she had just experienced. _Just a dream, just a dream, _she said to herself. She sat there for a long time and thought about her parents. She missed them a lot and a painful ache had started in her heart ever since she had been parted from them.

She had given up on crying; she knew it would only make her feel worse. Cassandra sat there, resting her chin in her hands, feeling very depressed and lonely.

* * *

It was night once again on the island of Tortuga and James Norrington was heading toward the tavern. He had spent most of the day sleeping in and the other half eating. It had been a few days since he had last gone to Abraham's tavern and seen Cassandra.

He vaguely remembered the night he had had a squabble with her. He had been drunk and stupid, he would admit to that. But he still found himself holding a grudge against her. She just didn't understand.

_Oh James, why did you quit your job? Fate isn't against you, James! _Her attempts of reassuring and cheering him only made him angrier. He was annoyed because he felt like there was no hope and knew that he was a doomed man.

He found comfort in drinking though. James liked the feel of the burning liquid sliding down his throat, the warm and woozy feeling that came over him when he was intoxicated. It helped him escape his worries and reality and let him live in another world separate from this one for a while.

He neared the tavern and thought he saw Cassandra leaning against the side of the tavern. As he came closer he realized that he had guessed right and she was standing outside the tavern, with her hands folded behind her back.

She was wearing a dark forest green overdress that was gathered up at the sides, revealing the beige petticoats underneath. The gown was short enough that he could glimpse her white stockings and heeled black shoes with their buckles.

He stopped when he reached the door and admired her beauty. Her hair was swept up in a bun and loose, soft tendrils of her russet hair fell against her faced. James thought the up do added elegance to Cassandra and it revealed the delicate structure of her face. The glow of the nearby candles and torches illuminated her soft, pale skin.

Just then, though, she turned to look at him, knowing that someone was watching her. She didn't look surprised to see him and after giving him a sidelong glance, she bristled and turned her head away abruptly.

She folded her arms across her chest and refused to look at him. She was too busy watching the populace of Tortuga and the gleaming harbour at midnight.

James did not move but instead kept his gaze on her. He didn't want to go inside; he wanted to stay here with her and talk to her. James knew he must have looked a mess; he was dirty and sweaty, his uniform was in disarray and stubble was starting to appear on his face because he hadn't shaven in a few days.

James drank generously from his bottle of rum as he approached Cassandra. Cassandra noticed that he was moving closer and she slowly turned her head to watch him. To his relief and satisfaction, she did not make any protests or move away from him.

What caught him most was the sad, defeated expression of her face and her bowed head. He sighed heavily and stood beside her, leaning against the wall of the tavern as well. Neither of them spoke. Neither wanted to admit defeat. The two didn't want to admit that they were wrong and the other was right.

They stood in comfortable silence for a while and were content with each other's company. James drank copiously from his rum bottle and Cassandra just stared into the distance or at the ground.

Finally James broke the silence as he turned to face her. "How rude of me..." he murmured. "Would you like some?" he asked, holding up the bottle of rum.

Cassandra turned to him and blinked with surprise. Her gaze moved from his face to the rum bottle in his hand that he offered to her. Cassandra looked at it for a moment and then whispered, "Yes..."

She reached out for the rum bottle and he pushed it toward her. She took the bottle, held it by its neck and tipped her head back as she took a liberal swig of it. She grimaced as she removed the bottle from her mouth and swallowed the liquid.

She let out a short hiss as she held it out for him to take. "I haven't had rum in a while..." she admitted.

James chuckled wryly and smirked. "I can tell..." he murmured before taking a drag from the bottle as well.

She found it so strange how they had a spat a few days ago but their conversation was relaxed and amiable now- as if nothing had ever happened...

Cassandra sighed and looked up at him just as he brought it away from his mouth. "Are you going inside?" she asked, rubbing her arms as she became cold.

He sneered. "Well, I was _planning_ to..." he answered. There was a pause and then he asked, "Why?"

Cassandra gave a quick shrug. "Oh I don't know..." she replied. "I..." she paused and looked up at him. "You wouldn't mind if I trailed along with you, would you?" There was a hint of doubt in her voice.

James blinked in surprise and it took him a moment to respond. "No...No I don't mind at all..." he answered honestly.

For some reason, the earnestness she heard in James' voice made her blush and she turned away to try and hide it. Her attempt to hide it failed though because as James noticed it a smile lifted his lips.

"A-alright then..." she stuttered as she turned and made her way into the tavern. James followed and they found an empty table.

James pulled out an empty chair. "So they gave you a day off, did they?" he asked with a smile.

Cassandra hesitantly glanced over at him. "Y-yes...sort of..." she replied as she pulled out a chair and sat down as well. James set his empty rum bottle on the table and as a tavern maid, whom Cassandra knew came by, he said, "I'll have a bottle of rum please."

After the maid had taken his order, she turned to Cassandra and raised her eyebrows at her. "And you, Cassandra?"

"Um...I'll just have a tankard of ale, please...That's all." Cassandra said timidly.

The tavern maid gave a nod, smiled and walked away. After she had left, James observed the tavern jadedly.

"Well...this place is as energetic as it _usually_ is..." he remarked dryly. Cassandra gave a small laugh at James' behaviour. If there was one thing she had come to like about him it was his sarcastic, dry sense of humour.

Just as the tavern maid was setting down their drinks, Cassandra heard James inhale sharply and growl, "Sparrow!"

Her head snapped up and she saw that his eyes were narrowed and centered in on the wily pirate, who sat a few feet away, talking and looking at his compass. He sat in the corner by a small palm tree and not far from him was a burly, bearded man sitting behind a desk.

"It's Sparrow!" Cassandra whispered, leaning in towards him as if to keep confidential. "I wonder what he's doing here!"

"Yes," James hissed sharply. "I wonder what he is doing in Tortuga, considering I'm out searching for him and the Royal Navy is out to hang him!"

Cassandra's eyes were wide and she didn't speak.

A sly smile came to James' face. "I think I'm going to go find out what he's doing. Do excuse me." He stood up and left. Cassandra's jaw dropped in dismay. He had left her to go confront his archenemy. Men!

She watched as he walked calmly over to the line-up that led to where the bearded man sat. Cassandra scowled darkly and crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head. She was really put off with him at the moment!

She sighed and decided to let it go. She watched with unease as the last person left the line-up and James drew closer to the man sitting at the desk. Cassandra wondered with fear what James would do.

She took a drink of her ale as she watched. Her stomach rolled and groaned with worry as James stepped up to the desk. Cassandra leaned forward but couldn't hear anything. The man folded his hands on the table and looked up at James with a pleasant smile.

Cassandra's stomach dropped as James reached forward and grabbed the rum bottle on the table. He took a violent, quick drag of it and looked away.

The man said something; a question and looked at James with disbelief. That was when Cassandra heard James.

"NO _NOT _ANYMORE, WEREN'T YOU _LISTENING?!_" he snapped, loud now. Cassandra pushed her chair out. _Uh-oh. _She could feel a conflict brewing.

The man looked at him warily as James leaned forward and tilted his head. James spoke softly, too softly for her to hear and then she heard the bearded man.

"Lord...you didn't try to sail through it, did you?"

James spoke again and this time she heard it. "So do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going...SOMEWHERE NICE?!" he barked as he threw the table over the man. He tumbled backwards and the table fell upside down. Cassandra got up from her chair and watched as the scene unfolded.

People gasped and women cried out in alarm. Everyone backed away and James suddenly turned, swaggering mockingly into the crowd. "So am I worthy to serve under _Captain Jack Sparrow?" _he spat the last words out.

Cassandra then noticed that Jack was trying to sneak away by hiding unsuccessfully behind a palm leaf. She tried not to laugh out loud. Cassandra gasped along with other people and watched in fear as James pulled out his pistol and cocked it at Jack, who froze, palm leaf in front of him.

"Or should I just kill you now...?" he trailed off in a low voice.

Jack peeked around a pillar and James followed his movement, as he peeked around the other side. Jack smiled.

"You're hired." Jack responded amiably, throwing his arms up in the air.

Cassandra thought she could hear the sneer in his voice. "Sorry..." he replied. He kept the pistol trained on Jack. "Old habits and all that..."

Cassandra gasped and she covered her face in horror as she realized that James was going to kill Jack. Two men rushed forward and one shouted, "Easy sailor!"

The two men restrained James by grabbing his arms and preventing him from shooting. James struggled against them and clutched his pistol tightly. James must have lost control over the pistol because suddenly it fired and a loud shot rang out.

Cassandra jumped slightly at the sound. It hit a chandelier and ricocheted, hitting a sailor's bottle of alcohol. He thought that it was the sailor next to him and punched him in the face.

A brawl ensued and the music picked up again. It was a jaunty tune that added to the energy of the fight. Soon there was smashing glass and groans of pain as people struck each other.

Cassandra's mouth dropped as she saw a broken bottle flying towards her. She ducked just in time as it smashed against the wall behind her. Someone had probably meant to throw that at someone else and almost hit her instead. People also started throwing food as well.

A bun hit her in the side of the face and she lost it. "Uhhh! Watch what you're doing!" she shouted, picking up a bun and hurtling it at some unknown person in the crowd. "Take that!"

She looked around and heard the distinct clash of metal against metal. Her eyes widened when she saw that James was fighting some people, parrying every blow with angry, forceful thrusts.

Sometime in the middle of the fight, a young sailor dressed in brown clothes rushed in and fought the others with fierce passion and vigour. They appeared to be helping James, fending off the assailants.

Cassandra watched the sailor with awe and admiration. They fought so fiercely, with such fire and strength...it was commendable. The sailor was quite slim in build, with delicate bone structure and girlish features.

Cassandra turned her attention back to James and saw with irritation that he had paused in his fighting while the other sailor fended them off. He had taken someone else's rum bottle, smiled and drank it as he leaned against a pillar.

_Stupid, lazy man_, she thought. A heavy, solid body stumbled against her and almost knocked her down. She got out of the way to keep from being trampled.

"Come on then, who wants some?!" a voice barked. Everyone paused and looked towards the swordfight that had ensued in the middle of the tavern. It was James and Cassandra had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at his antics. "From an orderly line I'll have you all one by one!" The sailors paused and looked at him with doubt and wariness.

Cassandra suppressed her laugh and it came out as a slight snort. _From an orderly line? _

"Come on, who's fast?!" he goaded.

Just then, the sailor grabbed the bottle from his hand and with a cry, smashed it over his head.

Cassandra let out a gasp and watched as he fell to the floor, unconscious. The voices of the pirates and sailors died and they looked cautiously at the sailor who had hit James over the head.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" the sailor shouted. Cassandra started and frowned at her voice. It was too feminine to be male.

The tavern erupted in cheers and thrust their mugs in the air. Cassandra ran forward when people in the tavern picked James up and carried him outside. She rushed outside and watched with a grimace as the sailors carrying James stopped in front of a muddy pigs' pen. The crowd counted in unison as they swung him back and forth.

"One! Two! Three!" they shouted before throwing him towards the pigs. Cassandra covered her mouth as James' head connected with one of the pigs and the pig ran away, squealing.

The crowd laughed and walked away, highly amused. Cassandra quickly made her way toward him, ready to help him but she stopped as soon as she saw the sailor move through the crowd, toward Norrington, who lay in the mud.

Quietly, she moved closer and was near enough to hear the sailor as he leaned down and lifted him slightly off the ground. "James Norrington...what has the world done to you?" the sailor murmured softly. It was then that Cassandra realized the sailor was a girl!

James turned around and faced her, taking her in. James turned around so that he was now on his side - in the mud.

"Elizabeth..." he replied gently, stunned. Cassandra noted that his voice was soft and quiet now.

Elizabeth stared back at him and then with faint surprise noticed Cassandra standing there. "Oh..." she said, meeting Cassandra's eyes. "Who are you?"

Cassandra squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Cassandra." she replied simply, holding Elizabeth's gaze.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "Yes, but who are you?" she repeated. She glanced at James who was sitting up. "How do you know James?"

"She was a maid in my household..." James supplied.

"Oh..." Elizabeth replied, blinking. She turned to look at Cassandra and smiled sweetly. "I'm Elizabeth..." she told her, holding out her hand.

Cassandra returned the smile and reached out to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth." Cassandra remarked.

Elizabeth grinned. "Likewise."

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" James asked, looking confused and astonished. He was still lying on the ground, looking up at her. "Shouldn't you be married to your fiancé?"

He got up and both women rushed to help him but Elizabeth beat Cassandra to it. Elizabeth grabbed his arm and helped him stand. He swayed a bit on his feet but kept his balance.

Elizabeth paused and then offered a forced smile but then it fell. "I was supposed to be married..." she trailed off sadly, her voice breaking as she pouted. She looked at the ground and avoided their gazes. "But Lord Beckett came and interrupted our _wedding," _she said bitterly, through clenched teeth. She looked up at him with sad, desperate eyes and shook her head. "I came to find Will."

* * *

To be continued...Thanx for reading! R&R! I will be back with another chapter, I promise. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

James gave Elizabeth a weird look.

"Will?" James repeated, puzzled.

Elizabeth set her jaw. "Yes," she answered. "Will.... Cutler Beckett came and arrested us in Port Royal. He had warrants for our arrest- for you...Jack, Will and me. He said if we didn't find Sparrow then we would be executed."

James sighed heavily and hung his head for a moment. Cassandra looked at him for a second, feeling very bad for him. She turned her attention to Elizabeth.

"So now they want to kill us because we let Sparrow go..." he concluded, lifting his head and staring at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's jaw tightened and she nodded. "Yes, and Beckett sent Will out to get Jack's compass," she told him. James frowned and Cassandra made a face, confused. "If he gets Jack's compass then he will set us free."

There was a moment of silence and then James spoke. Crossing his arms he said, "So... if Will gets Jack's _broken, useless _compass then all of us will be set free," he deduced with a small smile as he held out his arms. His hands fell back down to his sides as he wobbled on his feet toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth backed up a little and watched him warily. "And all of Sparrow's wrongdoings will be forgotten..." he guessed.

"Jack's compass isn't broken and useless," Elizabeth told him. "There's something about it that is important because Beckett wants it. Just think about it"- She paused and gave him a pointed look. "Why would a chairman of the East India Trading Company want a pirate's compass?" she asked.

James thought for a second, his forehead creased. "I don't know..." he admitted.

"Exactly, there's more to that compass than Beckett is letting on..." Elizabeth said.

"So, let me guess..." Cassandra cut in, looking at Elizabeth. "Will went looking for Sparrow and now you can't find him?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "I'm looking for Sparrow now- to find Will." she added firmly.

"He's in Tortuga," James told her, wobbling again on his feet and looking nauseous. Cassandra could not believe how ridiculous he looked. He was caked in mud and he was extremely dirty. His wig was now straight it was so sodden and it had lost its curl long ago. Even his face was covered in mud that he wasn't bothering to wipe off. "I just ran into him..." he said in a low voice. "And then he slipped away..." he said through gritted teeth.

Elizabeth looked shocked as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Well then, what are we waiting for?!" she cried. "Let's go find him before he sails off!"

With that Elizabeth spun around and started for the docks but Cassandra and James loudly protested. Elizabeth turned back around and frowned, looking at the two.

James turned to Cassandra, confused at her outburst. Cassandra ignored his gaze and was the first to speak.

"Wait, if you're going to go off finding Jack Sparrow then let me come. My parents were lost at sea and I've been trying to find a good captain to sail with. Now I finally have my chance!" she cried.

Elizabeth blinked and observed her for a moment. "Your parents were lost at sea?"

"Well..." Cassandra began. She pursed her lips grimly. "My town was attacked by pirates and they took my parents..." she explained, looking at the ground.

"Oh..." Elizabeth said quietly. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Cassandra looked up at her and smiled, shaking her head. "It's all right..." she replied. "I had a good friend to help me through it..." she trailed off and then looked at James. He was looking down at her. "Actually, I had a couple friends help me through it..." she admitted, her gaze on James.

Cassandra couldn't read his expression because of the mud on his face but she sensed his surprise. They stood staring at each other for a moment but Elizabeth interrupted.

"Come on, we have to hurry and catch him!" she urged impatiently. Cassandra turned to her and frowned in slight annoyance.

"Alright," Cassandra said. "Just let me say goodbye to my friend and her son..." she told her. "I have to..." she told them, looking from Elizabeth to James. Cassandra looked at Elizabeth. "I'll be right back!" she assured her, before turning around and running toward the tavern.

* * *

Cassandra said her goodbye to Heather and Thomas. Heather had given her a kiss on the cheek, saying, "Come back to see us again. I have a feeling that you'll find your parents on this journey."

She had tousled Thomas' hair and said her last farewell words to Heather after grabbing her money and extra clothes. When Cassandra ran back to the place where she, Elizabeth and James had stood Cassandra saw that only James was standing there and Elizabeth was gone.

She slowed down as she neared him. "Elizabeth went to the docks to check if Jack is there..." he told her in a weary tone.

"Oh," Cassandra said. "I see. Alright, then I guess we should get going..." She looked up at James and he turned to go. Just as they were making their way to the dock, Elizabeth showed up, walking towards them.

"Come!" she shouted. "I've spotted him at the docks!"

* * *

"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted as she made her way down the boardwalk. James and Cassandra followed close behind. Jack's ship lay ahead of them. His crew was loading up the ship.

Jack was ahead of them and turned around to glance at her. "Come to join my crew, lad?"

"I'm here to find the man I love..." Elizabeth answered truthfully.

Jack suddenly stopped, along with Gibbs who walked in front of him. "I'm deeply sorry son, but my first and _only_ love is the sea." Jack gestured toward her with a hand while looking at Gibbs.

Cassandra stopped and watched as James made his way toward the edge of the dock. Promptly he spit out vomit. Cassandra made a face but walked over to him. She stopped beside him and put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He wearily lifted his head and gave her a sarcastic look.

Cassandra turned away. "Never mind..."

"Meaning _William Turner_, Captain Sparrow..." Elizabeth explained dryly.

Cassandra watched as Captain Sparrow turned around. "Elizabeth!" he cried, a look of surprise on his face. Cassandra couldn't help but gasp quietly. It was the man who she had seen that night!

"Hide the rum!" Jack told Gibbs. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Gibbs and a short man hurried off to take the rum away. He turned back to her.

"You know, those clothes do not flatter you at all, Elizabeth..." he started. "It should be a tight, well-fitting dress..." he suggested, waving a hand flippantly as he looked at her figure. "Or...it should be nothing at all." Jack added, almost as an afterthought.

Cassandra wanted to hide her face in embarrassment. She felt it burn. How could he say such things in front of people? She couldn't tell what James thought because he was too busy puking over the side of the dock and all the rest of his crew disregarded it, going about their business.

She looked over at Elizabeth and was surprised to see she was unaffected by his words.

"_Jack_," she said firmly, trying to get his attention. Her face suddenly softened and she spoke. "I know Will came to find you..." she whispered quietly. "Where is he?"

Jack sighed heavily and a troubled look wrinkled his face. "Darling..." he started, walking forward. "By a series of unfortunate events, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew..." he told her soberly. He waved his hand and then added quickly, "I had nothing to do with it."

"Davy Jones' crew?" Elizabeth asked, with slight disbelief and confusion in her voice.

"Oh come on!" James said from the side of the dock. He lifted his head to look at Sparrow. "Do you really expect us to believe that?"

Jack made a face and looked at James. "What are you doing here? You look bloody awful!"

Cassandra could read the anger all over James' face. "I've joined your crew!" he snapped. "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

Jack made a face again. "You smell funny!"

"_Jack_!" Elizabeth tried again to get Jack's attention but just as Jack had turned his attention away he noticed Cassandra standing there.

He suddenly smiled charmingly. "Ah, hello again..." he greeted warmly. "So nice to see you..." he trailed off. "What was your name again?"

James and Elizabeth turned to look at her.

Cassandra turned bright red. "Cassandra." she supplied helpfully.

Recognition came across his face. "Ah, yes! Cassandra.... how are you darling? You look lovely as ever..." he added, taking in her dress.

Cassandra looked down at her dress. "Thank you..." she mumbled.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth. "See? _She's_ wearing a dress..." he pointed out.

"_Jack._" Elizabeth said for the third time.

"Mhmm?" Jack murmured.

"All I want is to find Will..."

He paused and looked at her for a moment, a sly smile coming across his face. "Is that what you _really _want?" he asked.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cried, furrowing her brow at his question. "Of course!"

"I would think what you really want is to find a way to save Will..." Jack trailed off, putting his hand on her shoulder and guiding her toward the ship.

"And how would I do that?" Elizabeth asked, doubt in her voice.

"Well, there is a chest..." Jack began.

"Oh dear!" James exclaimed.

Jack turned and gave James a perturbed look before continuing. "Of unknown size and origin..."

"That holds the still beatin' heart of Davy Jones." Pintel put in as he and Ragetti went by, carrying a crate of rum. Ragetti clenched and unclenched his fist, as if to imitate a beating heart. The bottles jingled merrily as the bottles lightly hit against another. Cassandra noticed James' gaze follow the crate as it passed by and she gave him a disbelieving look.

Elizabeth watched them go and looked as if she were about to say something. "And whoever possesses that chest has the power to command Jones to do whatever he or she wants...including saving valiant William from his _grim_ fate..." Jack trailed off.

James moved to stand between them. "You don't _actually believe _him, do you?" he asked doubtfully. Cassandra moved forward to stand beside James and watched their faces.

Jack looked very annoyed but stared steadily at Elizabeth, who looked from him to James. She appeared to be thinking and finally she asked, "And how would I do that?"

James scoffed and looked at Cassandra. Cassandra smiled and shrugged.

"With my compass!" Jack answered, holding it up for her to see. "It is unique."

"Unique here having the meaning of _broken_." James remarked snidely. Cassandra sighed and clicked her tongue in annoyance. She shook her head as she stared at James.

"I share that same sentiment..." Jack remarked to her. Cassandra smiled widely and James gave an irritated sigh, walking away to heave over the side of the dock.

"True enough, this compass does not work like other compasses..." Jack explained.

"Well, then how does it work?" Elizabeth asked.

Cassandra waited in anticipation as Jack looked thoughtfully at Elizabeth for a moment and then spoke. "It points to the one thing your heart desires most..." he answered in a quiet voice.

Elizabeth took this in for a moment and then smiled happily. "Oh Jack..." she said softly. Then she sobered. "Are you telling the truth?" she asked, almost a bit suspiciously.

Jack smiled. "Every word of it, my luv..." he replied. "Now, what you want is to find the chest of Davy Jones..." he told her, as he took her hands and put the compass in them.

"To save Will!" she reminded him.

Jack grinned and nodded. "By finding the chest of Davy Jones..."

He opened the lid of the compass and then ran away. Elizabeth and Cassandra looked at it for a moment and Cassandra nearly jumped a foot when Jack reappeared below her.

"Ah!" she cried, startled.

"Sorry, luv..." he said apologetically. "Mr. Gibbs! We have our heading!"

"Oh finally!" Gibbs cried. "Weigh anchor and hoist up those sails!"

Jack stepped aside and gestured to the ship with a hand. "Miss Swann..."

Elizabeth went ahead and Jack followed behind. Cassandra walked forward slowly, feeling a bit left out.

_They don't know you that well_...she reminded herself. _You just suddenly appear on their crew and you expect them to welcome you with open arms?! _

She sighed and walked forward. It would be very awkward at first and she would have to get used to being in yet another different place.

"Welcome aboard former Commodore!" Pintel said heartily. Cassandra turned around and saw Pintel shove a goat in James' arms. Pintel and Ragetti laughed in amusement as James stiffened and scowled angrily.

James appeared alongside her and she tried to suppress her laugh but it still escaped from her mouth. He looked over at her wearily and she covered her mouth, laughing.

"This is _not_ what I signed up for..." James muttered. This caused Cassandra to let out another laugh.

* * *

They set sail that night and when Cassandra first stepped on the ship she got a mixed response. Gibbs had walked by and muttered, "Another woman on board!"

Pintel and Ragetti had leered and stared at her with their roving eyes. The mute old man with the parrot on his shoulder had given her a gummy but friendly smile and a nod and the small man had also given her a friendly smile.

Anna Maria had been a bit pushier though. "What can ya do?" she asked, waving at her. "Can ya rig the sails? Sail the ship?"

"Um...I can mop the decks..." Cassandra answered nervously.

Anna Maria had given her a dubious once-over and then said, "Okay, but get changed. Wearing a dress is just going to make things more difficult..."

"But she looks good in the dress...!" Pintel protested, frowning at Anna Maria.

Cassandra had rushed toward the companionway, making a face. "I think I'll change!"

* * *

An hour later Cassandra emerged from a cabin, dressed as a pirate. Anna Maria and Elizabeth had helped her rummage the ship for articles of clothing, acquired and stolen.

They had successfully come up with loose black trousers, leather boots, and a white cotton shirt with ruffles. She wore a dark blue vest over top of the shirt and a purple scarf on her head. A blue sash tied around her tiny waist and actually accentuated it. She had tied her long brown hair back in a braid and it peeked slightly from underneath her headband.

When Anna Maria and Elizabeth had finished helping her dress, Anna Maria stood back. "Aye! There you go, now she looks more like a pirate!"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Yes...Come, let's go..." She walked toward the companionway.

Anna Maria stared at her and then leaned forward, saying, "Now ye just have to learn how to talk like a pirate..."

Cassandra smiled. "Aye...matey."

Cassandra and the others appeared on deck and she looked to see James standing by the side of the boat, looking over the edge. He turned as she looked at him. A look of surprise came across his face but then he composed himself.

"You look different..." he remarked, taking in her attire. He could easily see her outfit in the light of day. When they had left, it had been the early morning and now it was light enough to see everything clearly.

Cassandra smiled and walked over to him. "You do too..." she replied, stopping beside him and leaning her arms on the railing. "With all that mud washed off your face...." she added teasingly.

James' face broke into a smile and he chuckled slightly. Cassandra was startled by the flutter her heart made when he smiled and laughed. Her body warmed and she found the slight crinkles that formed at the corner of his eyes when he laughed attractive.

"Yes, well...I suppose I would look different after washing my face of the mud and grime...and sobering a little bit." he said.

Cassandra smiled secretively. "I saw you eying the rum when we were standing on the dock..."

He gave her a sidelong look. "I'm going to find out where he hid that rum..." he told her conspiratorially. His green eyes now looked brown in the light and his long brown hair blew in his eyes. He had it tied back with a ribbon but several strands had rebelliously escaped.

Cassandra laughed. Her gaze suddenly drifted down to his mouth. The stubble on his face had slightly thickened and darkened in the last day, making him appear older and more rugged.

She brought her gaze back to his and grinned good-naturedly. "Are you really going to do that?" she asked. "Risk stealing from the one who gave you a job?"

Once the words were out of her mouth, Cassandra froze. She watched as his face hardened slightly. Those words had been very foolish and careless.

Luckily though, he didn't lash out at her. He gave a derisive sneer. "You call this a job?" he asked as he moved away from the railing and walked away from her.

Cassandra watched him go and sighed, her shoulders slumping.

Her thoughts quickly wandered from James to the compass. Something had hit her last night. If Jack's compass was able to show Elizabeth where the chest of Davy Jones and Will were, then it would show her where her parents were as well...

She looked over at Elizabeth, who was busy looking at the compass as she walked along the deck. Cassandra took a deep breath and then walked over to her.

"Elizabeth..." she began.

Elizabeth turned her attention to Cassandra and then smiled. "Oh, hi Cassandra." she greeted. Elizabeth had also changed her outfit, wearing black trousers and a white top with puffed sleeves like her. A long red vest hugged her body and her blonde hair, bleached by the sun, was loose underneath a big tri-corn hat.

Cassandra forced a smile. "Hi..." she trailed off. Elizabeth kept a smile on her face and Cassandra looked away awkwardly. Seeing this, Elizabeth frowned slightly in confusion, her brow furrowing.

"What's wrong?" she asked solemnly.

Cassandra sighed. "Nothing..." she trailed off. She lifted her gaze to Elizabeth's. "It's just that...well, I need that compass as well..." she told her, gesturing to it in her hand.

Elizabeth looked down at it and then back at her.

"I need to find my parents..." Cassandra explained.

"Oh..." Elizabeth opened her mouth as realization dawned on her face. "Right." she said tightly as she squinted and looked off into the distance. Her blonde hair blew in the slight wind.

"Well, perhaps if you asked Jack he would let you use it after I'm done with it." Elizabeth suggested cheerfully, looking back at her.

Cassandra gave a weak smile. "Perhaps..." she trailed off softly.

Elizabeth offered her a tight smile and was about to walk away, when Cassandra stopped her. "But I was hoping that you'd let me use it _now_..." she told her.

The other woman stopped and furrowed her brow. "Oh...well, I don't think that's such a good idea," Elizabeth answered. "I need it- to find Will." Her face looked desperate.

Cassandra frowned. "What is it? Is it that you don't trust me?" No matter how hard she tried, annoyance seeped through her voice.

Elizabeth's face fell and she looked at Cassandra pleadingly. "No, it's not that....It's just that- it's just that I'd be so afraid of losing it and not ever finding Will."

Cassandra could feel her patience and her resolve wearing thin. "You can give it to me. I promise I won't lose it... I promise." She held out her hand and stared her straight in the eye. Cassandra was being more bold and assertive than she would usually be but the motivation of being reunited with her parents was pushing her.

Elizabeth looked at her for a second and then down at the compass, which she closed and put away in her pocket. "No...I'm sorry," she answered. "I just can't. It doesn't feel right."

Elizabeth stared back at her, looking as if she were trying to read Cassandra. Cassandra held her gaze and looked at her irritably, anger simmering beneath the surface of her eyes. The anger was just visible but carefully controlled. The two women stared coolly at each other.

There was suspicion and distance between the two girls now. Although it wasn't clear to them, what they had formed of their relationship went through a change in that moment. Cassandra knew of Elizabeth's motive and now Elizabeth knew of Cassandra's motive. She had to be on her guard.

Cassandra sighed and looked away, pursing her lips angrily. She gave Elizabeth a quick glance. "I'll need that compass soon." she told her in a cool voice.

Cassandra frowned at her before she walked away.

Elizabeth watched her go, coldness evident in her eyes.

A look of unease suddenly gripped Elizabeth's features but she quickly put it down. She touched the compass in her pocket with an air of protectiveness. She frowned at Cassandra and then quickly walked away, feeling slightly unsettled.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey, just an important note before you read this. I made some changes because I thought it was important in shaping my new story. I didn't think there was much of a romance between James and Cassandra so I added a scene between them- hopefully one that is a turning point in their relationship. And I hope it's not inappropriate (embarrassed smile) if it is let me know.

Anyways, I didn't make that many changes, just a few things taken out here and there, a couple of things corrected... It would also be important to read from the new scene to the end for other new things. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or its characters. It rightfully belongs to Disney.

Chapter 12

_Why doesn`t she give me the compass?! Who does she think she is? _Cassandra fumed as she walked across the deck and hurried down the companionway. She was still very angry that Elizabeth had refused to give it to her and Cassandra felt like she was hogging it.

Cassandra suddenly stopped near the foot of the stairs leading up to the deck and let out a helpless sigh. Desperation pulled at her and an ache started in her heart. She really did miss them but she tried not to think about it too much. It only made it worse.

She just needed a clue...That was it. She wouldn`t steal it or lose it, like Elizabeth thought she would.

Cassandra moved over to a post and laid her head against it. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that her parents were there. She missed her mother's warm, reassuring hugs and gentle blue eyes. She missed her father's smile and easiness. She remembered the evenings when her father and she would sit on the docks and fish while they talked. She remembered when her mother would cook a soothing broth over the fire for them while she waited at home for them to return from fishing.

Cassandra wondered what she would do if her parents really were gone. She was sure that James would always hire her as a servant again. If not, then she could go and live with her brother and his family in New Orleans. Cassandra had an older brother that had a wife and children in New Orleans. Cassandra barely saw her brother but he wrote letters regularly. She had gone to Port Royal first because she didn't think she had the funds or a way to get to New Orleans to see her brother and tell him what had happened.

Cassandra felt the familiar feeling of loneliness come over her and she tried to block it out. She pulled herself away from the post and saw an empty wooden crate on the floor. She kicked it lightly in slight anger and it skidded across the floor.

Then she plopped down on a crate, resting her face on her knuckles as she sat there and pouted. She thought about the situation and what she could possibly do. "Well I can`t ask Elizabeth, that`s for sure..." she mumbled.

James took the dirty rag out of the bucket and threw it on the deck. He hated being on this ship. He hated what his life had come to. Drunken, with no money or job and on top of that, he smelled really bad.

He couldn`t believe he was scrubbing the deck either. He hated that as well. He made a face and a sound of disgust as he quickly sniffed at his jacket.

He was on his knees, bent over, scrubbing the deck with a yellowed cloth. How had he gone from commanding a fleet of ships to cleaning the deck of his sworn enemy? He chuckled darkly. Life had a funny way of turning things around.

"Where did you get these?" Jack asked. James looked up.

"Beckett," Elizabeth answered. "Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

She, Gibbs and Jack were standing together while Jack looked at a bunch of papers.

"Will was working for him the whole time and didn`t say anything..." Gibbs surmised. Elizabeth turned to him and looked like she was about to protest but Gibbs went on. His eyes widened and he looked at Jack with alarm. "He wants the compass!"

"Mmm!" Jack agreed, making a face.

"There`s only one reason why he`d want that compass..." Gibbs concluded.

Jack turned to him, a troubled look on his face. "Yes, he wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest..." Elizabeth put in.

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea..." Gibbs explained to Elizabeth.

"A truly discomforting notion, luv..." Jack said.

"And bad! Bad for every mother`s son that calls himself pirate!" Gibbs added. The bearded man suddenly looked up at the sails. "Mmm...I think there`s a bit more speed that can be coaxed from these sails...Brace the foreyard!" he shouted, running away.

Elizabeth turned around only to be faced by Jack, who moved closer and looked at her questioningly. "Might I inquire as to how you came by these letters?"

Elizabeth backed up and Jack moved forward. "Persuasion." she answered shortly.

James turned his attention away from Jack and Elizabeth and the two exchanged more words but something uttered caught his attention.

"Full pardon. Commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company...."

Full pardon. A privateer on behalf of England...

That was exactly what he needed! James` heart sped up in excitement and eagerness. Blood rushed through his veins and pounded in his ears as he thought of the possibilities. He could take those letters of marquee and use them to get his position back...He frowned as he looked up at Jack, who tucked the letters away in his jacket.

He needed to get those letters...He just needed a way or an opportunity...

Cassandra threw the rag down before she got up from her knees. Her limbs were stiff from kneeling on the deck and scrubbing. As she got up her bones cracked in response and she grimaced at the sound. It was definitely time for a break.

She walked over to the side of the ship and looked out at the water. She could hear Elizabeth and Jack across from her and a dark look came over her face as she listened to Elizabeth`s voice. How come her voice was so annoying now?

"Jack! The letters! Give them back!"

"Persuade me..." Jack urged.

Cassandra, now interested, frowned and whirled around to watch them.

She watched as Elizabeth moved indecently close to Jack from behind. "You know Will taught me how to use a sword, right?"

Jack suddenly turned around to face her. "Like I said, persuade me..." he pressed.

Elizabeth pursed her lips tightly and looked like she was holding in frustration or annoyance. Then she nodded and walked away, clearly losing the battle.

Cassandra couldn`t help but smile meanly. Now Elizabeth knew what it was like to be refused something.

Elizabeth walked over to the side of the ship and looked down at her hands. Cassandra`s brow furrowed slightly. What was she doing?

Cassandra was surprised by what she saw next though. James left his deck scrubbing to get up and walk over to Elizabeth. He then turned around and leaned against the railing while addressing Elizabeth.

Cassandra turned around, afraid that she would appear rude for watching them. She listened intently to their conversation though. She heard every word of it and felt a small twinge of jealousy.

Clearly, they had a past and James still harboured feelings for Elizabeth. Now it all made sense- the way he had acted when they had seen Elizabeth in Tortuga, the familiarity they shared with each other.

She wondered how close they _had_ been and if she still harboured any feelings for him. It didn`t seem like it by the look and sounds of it but one couldn't never be so sure...

Cassandra looked out at sea. How come Elizabeth had to get all the attention, especially the attention she was craving for? Why did Elizabeth have it so easy?

Cassandra let out a breath and closed her eyes as she lowered her head. _There`s no need in being jealous of other people and questioning why things are the way they are. Sometimes life is just like that, sometimes things can`t be explained. But it`s all for certain reasons...It makes you who you are..._Cassandra reminded herself.

She let out another deep breath and gave a firm, determined nod. She wouldn`t let jealousy and anger eat her up; she couldn`t. She decided to let it go.

She looked down at the water, clear and liquid in the afternoon sun. Cassandra found it very peaceful...until she concentrated so much on the bobbing water and rocking motion of the boat that she became sick and vomited over the side of the ship!

She knew everyone on the boat could hear her and see her puking but she couldn't control it. Gritting her teeth, she silently cursed her weak stomach and seasickness. She had gotten sick last night too and had felt awful.

She was sick for a few more minutes and when she was sure it was all out of her system, Cassandra turned around and slid down tiredly on the deck. She sat down and let her head loll to the side. Cassandra felt so weak and sick. She also felt really dehydrated and the sun seemed to beat down on her.

``You`re not used to being on a ship, are you?`` Jack asked. She looked up at him and saw that he was appalled.

She let out a groan. ``No...I get seasick...`` she told him in a weak voice.

Cassandra saw James appear, his face tense and full of concern. ``Cassie...are you all right?`` he asked.

She moaned. ``No...``

His boots were heavy on the deck as he moved forward and knelt down in front of her. He wore a frown on his face as he looked at her and slowly placed a warm, large hand on her forehead. She was going to ask for something to drink but James spoke before she could.

``She`s warm...I think some fluids would help.`` James surmised as he removed his hand and got up.

A few minutes later, she heard Jack yell. ``Oi! Put back my rum!``

``Cassandra needs it!`` James told him sharply. ``She`s dehydrated...Besides, there`s nothing _else_ to drink on your ship!`` he retorted.

Jack grunted in disagreement and Cassandra couldn`t help but smile. Jack could never be without his rum...

``Here,`` she heard his deep voice near her. ``Drink this.``

Cassandra looked up and saw him crouched before her. She weakly took the bottle and drank profusely from it but not without grimacing. She pulled it away from her mouth and made a sound of disgust.

``Ah! I can`t stand the taste of rum!``

James smirked. ``Neither can I...but it was the only thing I could find...``

Cassandra drank some more from the bottle and when she finished it, her thirst was finally quenched. She let out a long sigh and leaned her head against the side of the ship. Her hand fell down to her side, holding the empty rum bottle.

``Better?``

She turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at her inquiringly. She smiled slowly and nodded. ``Yes...`` she whispered. She looked away for a second and then turned back to him. ``Thank you...for helping me.`` she added gratefully.

He looked at her for a second before responding. ``You`re welcome...`` he said quietly. She was mesmerized by how green his eyes looked against his dark hair and tanned skin. He was certainly handsome.

James seemed to be watching her as well. For a few moments, they just simply stared at each other. Involuntarily her eyes drifted down to his mouth. Suddenly that mouth looked very inviting and lush. She shook her head and blinked, realizing what thoughts she was thinking and lifted her startled eyes to his.

He followed her eyes and as she looked at him, saw that he was staring back at her with a deeply intense expression. James' eyes trailed over her face and then back up to her eyes again.

Cassandra became slightly uncomfortable and immediately broke the gaze. She laughed nervously as she rose slowly to her feet. ``Well, I should get up now!`` she exclaimed. She stumbled a bit on her feet and grabbed onto him for support.

Cassandra stopped and looked up at him and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry..." she mumbled, embarrassed. She released her grip on his arm.

"It's quite all right..." he murmured, looking away and squinting in the sunlight.

"Maybe I should lie down..." she said tiredly, walking toward the hatch.

"That's a good idea, Cassie," James said. "Maybe you'll finally get your sea legs..."

She turned around and flashed him a playful grin. "Perhaps!" she agreed cheerfully before going down the hatchway.

James watched her go with a smile on his face.

Cassandra lay on her side on her hammock, unable to get any rest. Her sickness had passed but she was completely exhausted and her mind was busy at work. She was thinking about James. She was very fond of him and all that he had done for her.

She pursed her lips and shifted so that she was on her back. He really was a nice and honourable man. A man any woman would be proud and happy to marry...any woman, save for those in the lower class, such as herself.

She sighed as she closed her eyes tight. Cassandra was just a servant in his household; nothing more. He was her employer. Any possible romance or affection between them would be impossible.

Cassandra knew that and she tried not to dwell on it. She enjoyed his company, his presence. Cassandra respected and admired James but she dismissed any romantic feelings she could possibly have for him. He would never fall for a lowly servant like herself.

_I'm just fooling myself! _she thought. _Besides, the only thing I feel for James is friendship...It can't be something else, can it...? _

Cassandra stood in the middle of the sleeping quarters, amidst snoring and dreaming crew members. She stood there, staring resolutely at Elizabeth in her hammock. She was going to do it.

Her heart pounded as she ran through her plan of action in her mind and her palms became sweaty in nervousness. She moved forward and slowly made her way to where Elizabeth was sleeping.

Her stomach tightened with unease.

Cassandra looked around, making sure that no one was watching and then, slowly she reached forward...She carefully reached inside Elizabeth's vest pocket and felt the compass. Carefully she pulled it out of her pocket and watched Elizabeth's face.

She was completely oblivious. Ignoring her nagging conscience, Cassandra put the compass in her own pocket and walked away.

Once she was out on deck, she made her way to the side of the ship and furtively pulled out the compass. She looked down at it and flipped open the lid. Its dial spun around wildly and she willed it to settle down. As she looked at it, she silently asked the question she had been thinking of all these months.

The dial stopped for a second and then turned to point in front of her. Cassandra quickly looked up but only saw the pitch black sky and water. She was confused. What did that mean? That they were east?

Cassandra sighed heavily and she pursed her lips in annoyance as she held it out in front of her. She looked away but then it suddenly caught her attention when the dial turned again. She peered at it closely. The dial was now pointing downwards. Into the ocean.

Cassandra looked down and her breath caught. No. It couldn't be...

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. What did that mean? That they had died in the ocean? Had they drowned? It could mean a great deal of things. A hopeful part of her thought that it might perhaps mean that they were sailing on the ocean now...

Finding she could deal with it no longer, she promptly snapped the compass closed and clutched it tightly in her hand. Her hand turned white and with a secretive sidelong glance, she put it away in her pocket again.

Then she went back down below and lay on her hammock, looking and feeling numb. All that she had possibly discovered shocked her so much that she couldn't feel- couldn't think. It had brought her closer to reality than she liked.

Cassandra just lay there, staring blankly at nothing in particular as a tear slid silently down her face.

"Up, up! We have a long day ahead of us!" Cassandra woke up to Jack's voice. "Hoist the sails! Fix the planks! Marty, check the weapons! Cotton we've got a leak! Go and fix it!"

"Fix the leak, fix the leak!" Cotton's bird croaked.

Cassandra got up from her hammock and shuffled along with the rest of the crew. Her heart was heavy and she didn't feel like doing anything today. Everyone was tired and grumpy but once they got out into the warm sunlight and noticed the pleasant wind that cooled their skin, their sleepiness slowly began to fade and they became good-humoured.

Cassandra took a moment aside to pull the bandanna from her head and undo her tight, stiff braid that had knotted and coarsened her hair in the last few days. She pulled the ribbon loose and undid her hair, letting it fall loosely down her shoulders.

Then she tied it in a ponytail to the side, letting the curls of her hair loose.

She was about to get to work when she saw Elizabeth pat her pockets and frown. Her heart sped up as she realized that she still had the compass in her pocket. She had meant to return it to her last night but had become so caught up in her grief that she had forgotten.

Luckily, Elizabeth went below deck, probably to search for the compass that she thought she had lost. Cassandra sighed and followed her below deck.

"Where is it?! Where?!" Cassandra heard Elizabeth whispering to herself as she searched around the hammocks.

"I have it!" Cassandra replied.

Elizabeth shrieked and jumped slightly in surprise. She blinked after a moment as it became clear. Her brow furrowed and she looked at her incredulously. "You what?!"

Cassandra's jaw tightened. "I took it." she replied simply.

Elizabeth's mouth fell. "What?!" she cried. "How could you?!"

Cassandra held up a hand and reached in her pocket for the compass. "Now listen, I only took it because I wanted to know where my parents are. I wanted to get a clue."

Elizabeth wasn't even listening to her. "When did you take it?!" she cried, looking uneasy.

"When you were asleep..." Cassandra answered. She stepped forward and pulled the compass out of her pocket. She held it out in her hand and Elizabeth looked from her to the compass. "I'm sorry...." Cassandra said apologetically and she was.

Elizabeth looked at her coldly for a moment, her face tight with anger. "I trusted you..." she said, before grabbing the compass from her hand and storming away.

Cassandra turned around to look at her. "You're not going to tell the crew, are you?" she asked, nervousness seeping into her voice. She didn't want to have everybody mad at her and she really didn't want to deal with James' wrath...

"They don't need to know!" Elizabeth said sharply, her boots pounding against the stairs as she went up them.

Cassandra sighed and turned away. She didn't like the fact that Elizabeth was angry with her but she had done what she had to do.

Cassandra had returned to the top deck and helped out with certain tasks. She and Elizabeth didn't cross paths and Cassandra was glad when the day was over. She was worried that Elizabeth would have a moment of anger and yell at her in front of the whole crew, but she didn't.

After a full day of work and worrying about the situation between her and Elizabeth, Cassandra was utterly exhausted. Taking a trip down to the store room, she decided to indulge in alcohol. She shook her head as she removed a rum bottle from the rack. _Good Lord, I'm becoming like Jack! _she thought. With rum bottle in hand, Cassandra went up to the deck to relax and unwind.

She happily hummed a tune she had heard some of the crew members singing and let out a gasp of delight as she came out on deck and felt the light breeze. She looked up at the black sky and saw the millions of glittering stars dotting it. A smile came to her face when she saw them.

Now she felt happy. She saw Cotton at the helm and he idly glanced at her. Cassandra sighed contentedly and sat down at the starboard side of the ship. The stress of the day had weighed on her and now she wanted nothing more than to get away from it all.

She sat there for a good half hour, leisurely drinking from the rum bottle and enjoying the quiet, dark night. All thoughts and feelings of loneliness and worry seemed to disappear and she felt light, happy. She idly looked at Cotton steering at the helm, and listened to the crash of the waves.

"Lazing about, are we?"

Cassandra turned to look at James. He was grinning at her and walking leisurely toward her.

"You're not the Captain, so don't make comments about me 'lazing about.'" she scoffed. The alcohol had apparently loosened her tongue.

James gave a surprised look and then smiled good-naturedly.

He also had a bottle in rum in his hand. Cassandra watched as he stopped and then sat down beside her.

Cassandra made a face. She really didn't really want to be around anyone right now- but she figured some company would be good.

She turned away and from the corner of her eye saw him take the cork out of the bottle and take a swig of the amber liquid. Sighing, James rested his head against the side of the ship and took in his surroundings.

Cassandra closed her eyes as a cool breeze caressed her face and tousled her hair. When she opened her eyes, she saw James staring at her from the corner of her eye- she could feel it. But with the buzz of the alcohol and her exhaustion, she didn't care too much. After a moment, she said, "Do you ever feel very alone?"

He was silent a moment and then he gave a short, surprised laugh. Cassandra turned to look at him. "Yes," he answered, looking at her like she had two heads. "All the time..." he told her.

She looked away. "Mhmm... I'm glad I'm not the only one..." she murmured.

"I know it may be hard to deal with the loss of your parents but it will get better with time," James said. Cassandra looked at him. He looked sincere. "Trust me..." he said softly. "It will."

She looked away from him again, feeling her whole body go warm and tingly at the change in his voice- the soft way he spoke those words had an effect on her. But the weight of losing her parents and being separated from them had an even greater effect on her.

She pressed her lips together as tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm afraid I'll never see them again..." she croaked. _Blast! My voice is going- he can probably tell I'm crying..._she thought. In an effort to calm her nerves and drown away her pain, she took a drink from the bottle and swallowed hard.

"You know I kept this hope that I can and could find them...and I'm still keeping it..." she confessed, turning to give him a helpless look. His face wrinkled with pity. "Is it naive to do that? Is it just pointless?" she asked, gesturing with her hand.

"No..." he answered. "It's not. I think it's hope that kept me going...I kept the hope that Elizabeth could be mine when I knew her heart was Will's...I kept the hope that I could catch Jack Sparrow...and even now, I'm keepingthe hope that I can obtain my position again..." he told her honestly.

Cassandra thought for a moment and took another drink of her bottle- it was almost finished now.

She leaned her head against the ship as well and her head fell slightly. "Sometimes it's so hard..." she murmured. "Sometimes...I...feel so...so...tired..." she mumbled as her eyes slowly closed and her head fell onto something soft yet firm and solid.

Something pulled at James' heart when Cassandra's head rested against his shoulder. It was a sweet act, one that she had seemed to do innocently and unknowingly but trustingly. He leaned over to glance at her face and saw with a gentle smile that she was indeed asleep.

James suddenly felt protective and fond of this demure young woman. He wasn't sure what to do; he didn't want to put his arm around her for fear that that would be too improper; and he didn't want to move for fear of waking her.

James glanced down at the rum bottle by his side and thought for a moment. If he were to carry her to the sleeping quarters then it would be best not to put her safety at risk by his careless drinking. He took the cork and put it back in the bottle, and then moved it aside.

Turning back to Cassandra he carefully removed himself from her and placing one arm under her back and the other underneath her legs picked her up (along with the rum bottle). James went down the companionway and when he came to the sleeping quarters where the hammocks were strung, walked over to an empty one.

Just as he was placing her down on it, she stirred and dazedly opened her eyes. She blinked once, twice and then focused in on his face. He stopped and looked at her drowsy, heavy-lidded expression, and found that he quite liked it. She looked adorable.

He waited for her to say something but she said nothing as he slowly and gently placed her on the hammock. She placed her hands on his shoulders though and he was trapped by her touch that insisted he halt. It was also her gaze- her desirous gaze that pulled him in.

In any typical situation as a commodore he would not allow such things but he was not a commodore anymore and he was not always serious, reserved and controlled- there was an impulsive, passionate side to him. James let his gaze trail from her eyes to her lips, and then down to her long, fine neck, exposed by the open collar of her shirt.

Lifting his hand from the hammock he placed it on her neck. She didn't protest. Gently he ran his thumb up her throat. Cassandra eagerly complied; lifting her chin so he could have greater access to her neck. Growling low in his throat, James ceased his gentle caressing and lowered his head down to her throat.

He softly pressed a kiss to her neck and Cassandra closed her eyes in bliss, putting her arms around him.

James knew she was intoxicated though, and that perhaps this wasn't really her. The alcohol was also blurring his thoughts too; although he was still sober. He didn't want this to go too far either. He placed another kiss on her throat and then lifted his head, deciding to end it.

Her brow was wrinkled in confusion and he said quietly, "I was afraid that it would go too far..." he explained.

"Oh." she replied simply, not really listening to his words.

Both of them watched each other, and occasionally their eyes would drift to each other's lips. Keeping her eyes trained on his eyes and lips, Cassandra slowly lifted her head and moved it toward him. After a moment, James followed and ever-so-slowly, the two inched closer to each other until their lips crashed.

Cassandra gasped softly when his mouth met hers and he gave a sigh of contentment. The kiss was gentle but urgent, controlled but passionate. They kissed for a while until they both pulled away, out of breath and lips swollen.

Cassandra stared up at him and James recognized the look in her eyes: pure hunger. He gulped nervously.

"I should retire to bed now..." he told her quietly. He was straightening up when she suddenly grabbed him and eagerly kissed him again. He didn't have to worry long though; because she pulled away and smiled at him, loosening her hold on his jacket and falling down on the hammock fast asleep.

James smiled and studied her a moment before turning around and walking away to rest on his hammock.

From the stairwell Jack watched with a curious, confused and disturbed expression. He pursed his lips. "Mhmm," he said thoughtfully as he walked away. "These people just get stranger everyday..."

The next morning Cassandra awoke with a headache and slight nausea. She felt awful and very tired. Jack and Gibbs yelling out orders didn't help either.

Her memory was foggy and remnants of the previous day were lost to her. She had forgotten about her row with Elizabeth and only been rudely reminded when she had asked Elizabeth a question and earned an acidic look instead.

Cassandra huffed angrily and whirled around to face James. His mouth opened and he looked at her nervously. Cassandra frowned and watched as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He averted his eyes as he said hello and then quickly walked past her.

It was then that she remembered last night. Her eyes widened as she recalled images of James touching her neck and kissing her. Cassandra's hands moved to her mouth which was open in shock. Her cheeks suddenly burned bright and she felt completely humiliated. How could she have gotten that drunk and careless?

Not only had she embarrassed herself, she had felt completely awful the next morning. Cassandra looked over at James and wondered what he was thinking. She remembered a little bit about the night before but not everything.

He was working on the sails and saw her staring. She started and quickly turned around, hiding her blushing face.

She looked up as Gibbs suddenly shouted, "Land ho!"

Everyone rushed to the side to see the bit of land that they were nearing. It looked like any other island in the Caribbean, with its bright green trees, white sand and large hills. Cassandra watched as they sailed closer and the water became clearer and shallower.

"Drop anchor!" Jack said. "Put out one of the longboats...We're going to get our treasure chest..." he murmured happily, grinning widely.

Cassandra wondered what he was up to. When Elizabeth, Jack, James and Pintel and Ragetti climbed down the ladder to get in the longboat, Cassandra mentioned that she wanted to go as well. She needed a change of scenery- hopefully that would distract her from her present confusion and embarrassment. And perhaps she could find out from James what had happened.

She looked over the side of the ship. "Can I come too?" she shouted down at Jack. Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

"Well, if you really want to luv..." he answered. "We could use another person to shovel..."

Cassandra smiled at him weakly and giggled nervously as she climbed down the ladder.

Ragetti and Pintel laughed mischievously behind her as she descended the ladder. They were both reaching out to try something funny when James suddenly sent them a death glare. Both men quickly smartened up and restrained themselves as Cassandra climbed into the boat.

She had a smile on her face but it quickly faded as she met Elizabeth's sulky look. Cassandra turned to James who simply stared at her; searching her face. She found she couldn't stand it anymore and averted her gaze from his. She was too scared and ashamed to ask him what had happened last night, especially in front of everyone. Had she made a fool of herself? Had things gone too far? Had she made herself vulnerable?

They rowed toward land and Cassandra was so relieved to be on land again. As they pushed the longboat up on the shore and got out she found that it felt strange to be walking on something that didn't move though. She followed Jack as he led her, Elizabeth and James to an area full of sand dunes.

The whole walk Cassandra and James didn't say anything to each other. When Cassandra peeked over at him, it appeared that he was deep in thought, thinking about something. She was also thinking but didn't know what to say.

Cassandra waited beside James as Elizabeth walked back and forth, trying to figure out where the treasure was with the compass. She stopped and looked toward Jack, who was standing like a king on a sand dune, looking out. She let out a groan. "This compass does not help at all!" she ground out. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want!" The young woman plopped down on the ground.

"You've got that right!" Cassandra agreed. James sent her a puzzled look and she shrugged.

"I tried it out once..." she explained.

Jack had rushed over to where Elizabeth was sitting. "That's because you're sitting on it..." he muttered.

Elizabeth looked up in confusion. "Mhmm?"

Jack waved his hands. "Up! Up!" he ordered. Elizabeth backed away and Jack whistled at James, motioning for him to start digging.

James gave him a dark look and began digging. When James had finally dug a fairly deep hole, his shovel suddenly hit something hard, something that sounded like metal. He paused and looked at the others. Cassandra moved forward just as everyone else did and helped pull out the heavy chest.

She knelt on the ground and watched as Jack opened it to reveal letters, jewellery and another smaller chest. Everyone looked at it for a second before putting their ears to the chest. Cassandra inhaled sharply and her eyes widened.

"Why are you putting your ears to the chest? What's in it?" she asked curiously. She had forgotten what Jack had said at the docks in Tortuga about the chest.

James looked up at her. "A heart..." he told her, absent-minded. He turned to Jack and looked at him with a smile. "You were telling the truth..." he murmured with disbelief.

Jack gave him a funny look. "I do that a lot..." he admitted. "But you people always seemed so surprised when I do."

"With good reason!" a voice suddenly said. Cassandra looked up and saw a handsome man with dark facial hair, tanned skin and dark eyes.

"Will!" Elizabeth screeched, running towards him.

So this was the Will Elizabeth had mentioned...Cassandra watched as they embraced and shared a loving kiss. She turned away.

"I have to thank you Jack..." Will started, after he and Elizabeth pulled apart. "After you tricked me onto Davy Jones' crew!"

"What?!" Elizabeth cried, shocked.

"What?!" Jack repeated, looking surprised.

"I was reunited with my father..." Will told him.

Jack smiled. "Well then you're welcome..." he replied.

Elizabeth moved forward to stand in front of Jack. "Everything you said to me was a lie?"

"Yes, pretty much..." Jack admitted.

Cassandra watched as Will suddenly knelt down in front of the chest. He had a key in his hand and was about to open it.

"Oi! What are you doing there?" Jack asked him.

"I'm going to get the heart of Davy Jones and kill him." Will stated simply, about to insert the key into the chest.

Cassandra blinked in surprise as Jack pulled out his sword and pointed it at Will. "I can't let you do that..."

Will paused and looked at the sword pointed at him. Cassandra watched the situation tensely.

"Now if Jones is dead who's going to call off his terrible beastie, eh?" Jack asked. Will got up and backed away. "Now hand the key over..." Jack ordered, holding out his hand.

Suddenly Will pulled out Elizabeth's sword from her scabbard and held it out in front of Jack. "I intend to get the heart and free my father...and I hope you're around to see it."

"I can't let you do that either," James spoke up and had his sword pointed at Will. Cassandra gasped. "So sorry..." he murmured, smirking.

"James?" she questioned, not recognizing the man standing in front of her.

He ignored her and continued talking. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. If I deliver it to him then I get my life back."

"Ah...the dark side of ambition..." Jack remarked.

"I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption..." James countered, smiling.

Jack suddenly rushed forward, thrusting his sword out and soon all three were engaged in a heated, frenzied battle.

"Stop!" Elizabeth screamed. "Stop this! This is barbaric!"

The three were running after each other, trying to get the key. She ran after them and then proceeded to throw rocks at them.

Cassandra watched the scene with a dark scowl. What was she doing here? She had nothing to do with these people, except for James.

As she stood there, she suddenly noticed a trail of smoke rising up in the distance. She stopped and peered closer. It was coming from the hills, from afar.

Her heart stopped. Was it an indigenous tribe? Fear ran through her veins as she thought about what the people would think if they saw them and thought they were invading their land. She suddenly became nervous. Who knew _what_ was on this island?

She turned her attention away from it but then she gasped when she heard a voice yell. Cassandra turned back to the hills and heard a voice. She listened carefully. "HELLO! HELLO!"

Her eyes widened. It was a man calling. Someone was in need of help. She ran for the trees and sprinted toward the voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hi, okay so I made some minor changes to this chapter: in the scene between James and Cassandra where they last see each other and where she realizes it was him that took the heart. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 13

The leaves rustled and the branches of the trees swung back, hitting Cassandra as she raced through the jungle of trees. The shouting continued and the sound of the voices grew closer with each step she took.

She had spotted a man standing on the hill earlier, waving and yelling at her. She wanted to let him know that she could help them. It looked like he was in trouble. The land was rough with bumps and holes. As she looked up at the hill, she gasped and suddenly stopped in her tracks. She saw not only one man, but a whole line of people hurrying down the hill now.

She continued on though but suddenly heard the ringing of a bell on the island. She furrowed her brow. _Where's that coming from? _she wondered.

Little did she know that, miles away from her Jack, Will and James were fighting on an old decrepit bell tower.

Cassandra ran for what felt like hours. She stopped in the midst of a mass of trees and heard the voices. They were so close now. She gasped when the leaves of the trees rustled in front of her and a man came crashing through them.

Cassandra screamed in surprise and backed away. The man bent over and panted, holding up his hands. "It's alright, it's alright," he assured. "I'm a survivor..." he explained, raising his grey eyes to hers.

Cassandra eyed him and saw that he was fairly old with a wrinkled face that had tanned, probably from weeks on the island. He had long white hair and was tall and skinny. Suddenly another person appeared from the trees. This caused the already startled Cassandra to jump again.

He was young and strong, with smooth brown hair. "Is someone here to save us...?" he trailed off as he noticed Cassandra. He stopped, and then walked to stand beside the old man to look at her. "Have you come on a ship?"

"Yes...yes, I've come on a ship..." Cassandra answered, looking at the two carefully. "But we must hurry; they might leave without us!"

"Call the others! Call the others!" The old man nudged the young man beside him. Before he could open his mouth though, more people appeared from the forest; three all at once. Between the other two people stood her mother!

Both women stopped when they saw each other. Cassandra's whole body froze and her mouth dropped as she laid eyes on her.

There she was, in the flesh, wearing a dirtied and tattered dress. Her hair was neat; which didn't surprise Cassandra. She smiled as she looked at her mother's hair. She was always neat and tidy. Her face was surprisingly pale, for being on an island; she had also probably avoided the sun.

Cassandra let out a happy cry that was half joyful, half strangled and her mother followed with a cry of her own. A happy and tender expression came to her mother's face as she looked at Cassandra and Cassandra felt happy tears fill her eyes.

"Cassandra!" her mother cried.

"Mother!" Cassandra exclaimed. Both women rushed forward and enveloped each other in a tight embrace. The reunion was emotional and touching. They were overjoyed to see each other, to know that the other was alive. Cassandra and her mother took the time to sit together in that space and talk over all that had transpired over the last few months.

Cassandra's mother and the other stranded people had left the pirate ship in a storm, just like the pirate on _The Dauntless _had said. Her mother went on to explain how they had taken a longboat and ended up stranded on the island.

_Just like my dream, _Cassandra thought. She was going to ask about what had happened to her father, seeing with dread and sorrow that he wasn't there, but the old man interrupted.

"Now this reunion's very moving... but we have to go!" the old man, named Luke piped up urgently. "We've been on this island for weeks and I'm not planning on staying here until another ship arrives..."

Cassandra laughed through her tears and sniffled as she got up. "Right," she replied. She held her mother's hand. "We should get going. We don't have much time."

Cassandra, her mother and the other people hurried through the trees, making their way toward the shore. Cassandra stopped and put a hand on her mother's shoulder when she stopped by a tree. She fanned herself wildly and was panting hard.

"Are you okay, Mother?" she asked, concerned. She looked worriedly at her mother's tired face.

Her mother closed her eyes and waved a hand. "Ah, yes, yes, yes...I'm fine," she assured. She lifted her head and looked toward the trees. "Let's go."

Cassandra cast one last worried glance at her and then continued on, leading the way to the coast. As they trekked through the forest Cassandra suddenly heard the clatter of swords and the shout of voices.

She cocked her head and frowned. And then suddenly Elizabeth, Ragetti and Pintel were running toward her, screaming. Cassandra's mouth dropped as she saw fish-like and crustacean creatures running towards them, armed with swords.

She opened her mouth and screamed as well. "RUN!" she shouted to the others. Cassandra watched as Ragetti and Pintel dropped the chest by running into a tree. She felt like hitting them both over the head for their idiocy. Elizabeth stopped and gasped as she saw the chest, lying on the ground for them to take.

But Elizabeth was quick as she blocked an attack with two swords. Cassandra silently applauded her for her bravery and skill and ran for cover. Elizabeth grabbed the chest and ran for safety. As two creatures gained on her she stopped in her tracks and ran her two swords through them. Then she swiftly pulled them out and raced forward.

"What are theyyy?!" her mother shouted as she ran alongside Cassandra.

"Just keep running!" Cassandra told her.

"We seem to be doing that a lot nowadays..." her mother remarked.

Soon the longboat was in sight, bobbing in the shallow water of the shore. Cassandra grabbed her mother's hand. "Come on!" she urged as she and her mother ran forward. Jack was already at the boat, putting something in his jar of dirt.

"It's about time you joined me!" he remarked.

Cassandra and her mother stood with him at the boat and soon everybody appeared. Cassandra stood uneasily in front of the boat as she watched the creatures emerge from the trees. Her stomach dropped. They were quickly moving closer. She looked around. They were outnumbered.

Cassandra screamed when they lunged at her, swinging their swords. Luckily though, Cassandra and the others had Elizabeth, Jack, Pintel and Ragetti to defend them. Cassandra and her mother ducked as Elizabeth and Jack fought them off. Cassandra turned her head away and as she did she saw a large wooden wheel spin past them.

It was the craziest thing that she had ever seen. Everyone stopped to stare at the rolling wheel as it rolled past, spraying water everywhere as it moved through the water.

The wheel continued on until it lost momentum and then suddenly slowed to a stop, falling quickly. Cassandra turned her attention back to the fighting and suddenly Jack threw an oar at her.

"Here!" he shouted. "Take this!"

She caught it and slowly got to her feet, watching as a creature dived toward her. Cassandra screamed and blocked the attack with the oar. In her fear she swung the oar violently and hit one of the creatures in the face with it.

"Good hit!" Jack commended, nodding. Suddenly everyone had left the longboat to go and attack the creatures. But as they fought and fought, Cassandra found that they were getting pushed back toward the boat once again.

As they stood around it, surrounded, Elizabeth said, "We're not going to make it..."

"Into the boat," James ordered. Cassandra turned to look at him. She hadn't even noticed him! He reached into the boat. "I'll take the chest."

"You're mad!" Elizabeth cried.

He turned to look at her. "Do not wait; I will follow." He tucked the chest underneath his arm.

Cassandra felt panic consume her. "James!" she cried. What was he doing?!

He turned to look at her. "I have to go." he told her firmly. Cassandra stared pleadingly at him; she didn't want him to go. He gazed at her a moment. "Goodbye Cassandra..." he said quietly. "Perhaps one day we will meet again."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say- only looking into those green eyes of his. Breaking the gaze, he turned and ran off, swinging his sword as the creatures followed.

"I think we should respect his final wishes..." Jack said. "Come let's go!"

Everyone scrambled to get into the boat but Cassandra just stood there, watching as James and the creatures disappeared under the cover of trees. She was numb. It was her mother's urging that finally got her into the boat. Her mother grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the boat.

Her mother's voice was faraway. She could hardly hear it. Her mind was foggy. As her mother pulled her into the boat, Cassandra obeyed, in a daze.

They arrived on the Black Pearl, relieved and glad that they had gotten out of that alive. They were ready to set sail. Cassandra climbed out of the boat and onto the deck, feeling lifeless and blank. She was shocked that James had risked his life for theirs and had put himself in danger.

She suppressed a cry from escaping her throat. He probably had no chance. He was painfully outnumbered and she was sure that the creatures wouldn't hesitate to kill him. She walked across the deck slowly, so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard her mother talk.

"Cassandra, come with me below deck, I want to spend some more time with you and talk..." her mother said.

"Mhmm?" Cassandra said absent-mindedly as she turned to look at her mother. The white-haired woman was standing at the open hatchway, looking expectant. "Oh, oh, yes, yes mother..." she murmured, walking toward the hatchway.

"Cassandra, are you alright?" her mother inquired, giving her a strange look.

Cassandra looked at her for a second and then nodded dumbly. Her mother frowned and laid the back of her hand against her face. "You look pale..." she observed.

Cassandra avoided her mother's gaze. "I'm fine, mother...I'm fine..." she assured. She slowly made her way down the hatchway, with her mother following behind.

Cassandra shed her tears for James as she and her mother sat below deck. Her mother had become concerned when she noticed her crying.

"I'm just emotional, mum...That's all..." she lied, wiping her face. They sat across from each other at a wooden table.

Mrs. Lockhart was not convinced though; her face was lined with worry. "Oh..." her mother murmured.

Her tears passed and she was filled with a dull sadness. She realized at that moment that her tears over the loss of James would subside but the sadness and pain of losing a friend like him would never go away.

When she had calmed down and when her tears had faded into a calm, restful state, she was able to talk with her mother.

"There were days when I had no hope at all..." her mother told her, as she recounted her experience of being stranded on the island with the others. She shook her head and swallowed visibly. "I thought we were never going to get off...and then you came..." she trailed off and a vibrant smile brightened her face. She gave her a fond look. "My daughter..." she murmured. "The one person I was counting on seeing and longed to see.

"Anyways..." she continued, looking down at the tabletop. "There were days where we were unsure if we were going to make it at all...I was scared Cassandra. I was angry...." Her mother's face suddenly tightened and she pursed her lips as if to keep in her emotions. "I felt so many emotions, Cassandra...But I prayed...I prayed that God would protect us and guide us...Luke- Luke and his family told me that God would provide for us...and he did!"

Her mother smiled proudly. "He took care of us Cassandra..."

Cassandra stared at her mother thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled faintly. "Do you think that perhaps he guided me to you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," her mother answered, without any hesitation. "Of that I am certain. It is no coincidence Cassandra..."

"Mhmm..." Cassandra replied thoughtfully.

"Cassandra," her mother began. Cassandra suddenly looked up. Her mother's blue eyes had turned serious. "I have to tell you something."

She sighed heavily and looked away before talking again. "Your father..."

"Did he..." Cassandra couldn't finish the sentence. A lump had formed in her throat.

"Well, yes and no...`` Mrs. Lockhart said slowly. She sighed and closed her eyes. ``He fell into the water when we escaped in the longboat during the storm. He was sleeping and slipped out of the boat. I was hysteric. I thought I had lost him Cassandra-`` her mother stopped talking and closed her eyes, resting a shaky hand on her forehead. Cassandra's heart wrenched and her eyes watered as she thought of her gentle, fragile father being swept up in the waves.

"But father's still alive, right?" she asked hopefully. Mrs. Lockhart lifted her head and stared straight at her daughter.

"Yes..." her mother answered solemnly. She paused and looked down at the table. "He was saved by a creature named Davy Jones..."

Cassandra grabbed her mother`s shoulders. ``Davy Jones you said?!`` she asked, looking at her intently.

Her mother nodded. ``Yes...``

``The Flying Dutchman right?!``

Her mother`s eyes widened. ``Yes, that`s it!`` she cried. She suddenly furrowed her brow. ``How did you know?``

``Never mind that...`` Cassandra answered, shaking her head. ``All that matters is that we get father off that ship...``

``Can we?`` her mother asked, doubtful.

Cassandra smiled. ``Yes...Will said that his father was on that ship...He said he was going to free him, after he killed Davy Jones of course...``

``That`s how you do it?`` her mother whispered, bewildered.

``Yes,`` Cassandra answered. "I think so."

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash of waves, a sound akin to that of an explosion. Her mother froze and looked at her with shock.

"What was that...?" she asked.

Cassandra shook her head, confused. But then she heard the shouts of the sailors above and knew something was wrong.

``Stay here Mother! I`m going to go up and see what's happening!`` she said, walking swiftly for the companionway.

"Cassandra!" her mother yelled in protest.

Cassandra ran up the stairs leading to the deck and came out of the hatchway to see a skeleton of a ship sitting in front of them with crustacean and fish- like creatures. Her mouth dropped as she laid her eyes on a creature with long tentacles and a fish-like face.

She suddenly heard Jack yell. "Oi, fishface! Looking for something?" The pirate held up his jar of dirt and walked along the deck but then suddenly tumbled down the stairs. This caught the fish-like creature's attention as he looked at Jack.

There was a collective "Oooo..." but Jack popped up again. "I'm alright, I'm alright!" he assured. He held the jar above his head once again and began singing. "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt...And guess what's inside it...?"

There was a pause and then the canons appeared from the other ship, ready to fire. Cassandra's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Hard to starboard." Jack said quietly.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled.

Cassandra and other crew members ran for the ropes along the sides of the ship. She helped rig the sails so that the ship could make a sharp turn right. They were turning around.

Jack pushed Gibbs out of the way and wildly spun the helm, making sure to get away from _The Flying Dutchman_ as fast as he could. Suddenly there was the sound of canon fire and it was deafeningly loud. It reminded Cassandra of when she was on _The Dauntless _during the attack and it was not bringing back pleasant memories.

She winced at the sound and ducked as a canon hit one of the lamps. Glass shattered everywhere. The water roared below as canons made contact with it. She gasped as another canon hit the ship directly and blasted through the cabin at the stern. She looked at the damaged cabin with an open mouth.

She cried out in horror as a third canon hit the ship, sending a sailor flying over the edge. She pressed herself against the wall of the captain's cabin, hoping to be out of the way of danger. She watched anxiously as the sailors frantically pulled at the ropes, hoping to raise the sails and gain speed with the wind.

They pressed on and Cassandra soon noticed that the canons weren't hitting the ship anymore, but hitting the water instead, landing just out of reach of their ship. Hope rose in her and she saw that Elizabeth, Will and Gibbs were looking at _The Flying Dutchman _from the side of the ship, watching it.

She looked up at the sails and saw that they were full of wind. Then she moved from where she was standing and leaned over the side of the ship and saw that _The Flying Dutchman_ was far behind! She broke out into a smile. They were gaining speed and getting away.

A few moments went by and Cassandra could see the ship, fixed in one spot. It wasn't moving and was firing no canons. After a moment, Marty, above on the shrouds, shouted and pointed to the ship, "They're giving up!"

Everyone suddenly cheered and Cassandra joined in, a happy smile on her face. She raised her fist in the air as she expressed her jubilation. She turned around and looked at Jack, who stood at the helm, looking happy as well, now that the fighting was over.

"Why are we stopping? We can take them!" Will told Jack. "My father is on that ship..."

"As is mine." Cassandra told him, causing both men to look at her in shock.

"How do you know?" Will asked, furrowing his brow.

"My mother told me..." Cassandra explained.

Jack turned back to Will. "Why fight when you can negotiate?" he countered. "Besides, all one needs is the proper leverage..." he added as he put his jar of dirt on the edge of the rail. It suddenly toppled off the rail though as the ship lurched. Everyone lost their balance and stumbled.

Cassandra's forehead wrinkled. "What was that?" she asked, alarmed.

No one answered, as they were as confused as she was. Her attention was suddenly diverted, as Jack raced down the steps to get his jar of dirt which had shattered. Cassandra looked down at it. The sand was everywhere and Jack was on his knees, frantically searching for the heart.

"Where is it?!" he muttered to himself. "Where is the thump-thump?"

Cassandra's face slowly changed as she looked down at the mess and realized that there was _no_ heart. Her mind froze and the answer came to her in a flash. James had it. He had taken it and either put it in the chest...or put it in his jacket.

She turned around and looked at the ship. They would not be pursuing them if they had the heart in the chest. She couldn't believe it. He had taken the heart and tricked them into thinking that he was some kind of a hero for taking the chest. He had played dirty and gotten away with it. She shook her head.

_And I worried what he thought about me! _she thought incredulously. _What if he's not dead? Then that means I cried for nothing! I cried for his dishonest behind!_

"We must have hit a reef!" a sailor yelled. Cassandra blinked and looked at him. Looking over the side of the ship, she saw the water churning.

"No!" Will shouted. "That's not a reef!" He suddenly rushed forward and yanked Elizabeth away from the side. "Get away from the rail!"

Cassandra quickly stepped back.

"It's the Kraken!" Will said. "To arms!" he ordered. "Load the canons and hold until I signal!"

Cassandra rushed to get a spear as they were handed out. Elizabeth also took one as well and everyone on deck gathered to attack the creature. Others rushed below deck to prepare the canons.

The battle wasn't over yet...

Author's Note: Okay, hopefully the first part of the chapter wasn't reminsicient of a "Lost" episode or something...hehe. I'm out for now!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for taking the time to read my story if you're reading this...March Break has probably started for most of you already but not for me... *sigh* Oh well. Enjoy your March Break or Spring Break, I call it March Break...Yeah, so, I hope you enjoy my story too! :)

Chapter 14

Will raced down to the cargo hold to help. Cassandra stood on deck with Elizabeth, holding her spear up warily. She waited anxiously and her mouth dropped when she saw the Kraken's huge tentacles slither up the side of the ship and rise in the air. The scream died in her throat.

Everyone backed away, scared.

"Will..." Elizabeth said fearfully. The Kraken rose higher and higher in the air and Cassandra wondered why Will was holding the attack off for so long.

"Will?" Elizabeth said again, in a scared voice.

Another few moments went by and they were the tensest moments of Cassandra's life. "WILL!" Elizabeth screamed, looking into the hatchway.

"FIRE!" Will bellowed.

There was a boom as the canons fired from below and the Kraken jerked as it was hit. There was a disturbing scream that emitted from it and one of its tentacles landed on the ship, making Elizabeth and Cassandra duck and scream.

It was huge! Promptly its tentacle slid off the ship as it slithered back into the ocean. Everyone on the ship suddenly cheered and they hurried to the side of the ship.

"It will be back- it's not gone," Will warned. He turned to Elizabeth. "We have to get off the ship."

"There's no boats..." Elizabeth said. Cassandra looked over at the last boat on the ship. It was in pieces.

Suddenly there were frantic, loud steps from the hatchway and Cassandra's mother suddenly appeared. She was breathing hard and her face was pale and full of fear. "There- there was a huge creature!" she sputtered, her eyes wide and full of shock.

"Mother..." Cassandra murmured, quickly walking over to her. She wrapped her in a hug. "It's all right, mother...It's gone now...Just stay on deck, okay? It's probably safer..."

Cassandra suddenly heard Will's voice, loud and commanding. "Load all the gunpowder into the net in the cargo hold!" He turned to Elizabeth and handed her a rifle. "Aim when I tell you to..." he instructed.

Elizabeth looked determined. "Whenever you're clear..." she replied.

Will ran down to the hold. Cassandra turned to go but suddenly stopped as she spotted Jack, out on a longboat, rowing away.

Anger surged through her and she heard Elizabeth beside her say, "You coward..."

Cassandra sighed and turned away from it. She walked over to her mother and guided her toward the cabin. "Come over here, mother...You need to stay out of danger..."

Mrs. Lockhart suddenly stopped and turned to face her, placing her hands on Cassandra's arms. "You need to too." she said forcefully.

"I can take care of myself, mother..." she countered. "Trust me, if these past few months have taught me anything it's that I can take care of myself."

"Don't be foolish Cassandra! This is dangerous- you could get yourself killed!" she snapped, becoming testy.

"Put your backs into it!" Gibbs yelled. "Work like you're being paid for it!"

He was yelling at the sailors who were pushing the windlass. Cassandra and her mother watched. They were raising the net, which was full of gunpowder and rum kegs, as Cassandra had heard.

All was well until Cassandra and the others on deck unexpectedly heard the shouts and cries of men below. The wood of the ship was breaking- the Kraken was attacking the men in the hold!

As Cassandra turned around she saw its tentacles, rising high in the air. She looked desperately at Will, who was hanging on the rising net. "Shoot Elizabeth! Shoot!" he yelled. He swung his sword in the air. "Here! Come get me, I'm here!" he goaded the Kraken.

Cassandra looked to Elizabeth, who was ready to shoot. The other girl was just about to fire when a tentacle suddenly slithered toward her from the cabin. Cassandra's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Elizabeth!" she cried. "Watch out!"

Elizabeth looked at her, surprised but it was too late for her to act. The Kraken wrapped its tentacle around her legs and dragged her toward the stern. Elizabeth screamed and stretched her arms out to grab onto something.

Cassandra thought Elizabeth was going to be pulled away but she was saved by Pintel and Ragetti who drove an axe down onto the Kraken's tentacle and chopped part of its limb off. A man had tried to grab the rifle and shoot but the Kraken lifted him up and tossed him and the rifle away.

Everyone watched as the rifle flew in the air and landed on the quarterdeck. Elizabeth raced up the steps but fell in her rush and gasped as she reached for it- but a boot was blocking it.

She tried to move the boot and nudge the rifle from underneath it. She looked up and saw with admiration and wonder that it was Jack!

Cassandra was just as surprised and awed. He looked toward the Kraken, picked up the rifle and took aim. Cassandra saw with alarm that Will was still dangling from the net. Will jumped off the net and Jack shot, the bullet hitting the kegs and causing a massive, fiery explosion.

It consumed the Kraken and it screeched in pain. Cassandra almost felt bad for the creature but was glad that it was gone.

"I want to get off this ship! I want to get off!" Cassandra's mother yelled. She had her back pressed against the wall of the cabin. She was stiff and clearly traumatized by the event.

"Aye, abandon ship or abandon hope..." Gibbs muttered.

"Everyone into the longboat." Will ordered.

Cassandra moved with no hesitation. She was glad to get off the ship.

She moved with the others and sat down beside her mother. Cassandra rubbed her arms, trying to calm herself after the horrific event.

"Step to, Will!" Gibbs ordered sharply as Will suddenly paused on the ladder. He slowly got in and as Cassandra looked at his face, she noticed that his mind was elsewhere. Elizabeth got into the boat last and Will asked the question everybody was wondering, "Where's Jack?"

"He decided to stay behind. To give us a chance..." she said to him. She turned away and rubbed her arms, looking upset.

Cassandra felt her heart drop. Jack was going to stay behind? Even though the wily and eccentric pirate sometimes annoyed her, he also a good and decent man. She couldn't imagine living without Jack.

"That pirate fellow with the long hair?" her mother asked, confused.

Cassandra turned to her. "Yes, mother..." she said quietly.

"Go!" Elizabeth ordered testily at the sailors. They started rowing the boat and everyone was quiet as the it moved along in the water. Cassandra looked down at the blue-green sea and found it strangely eerie but also very calming at the same time. Ever since they had run into that sea creature, the Kraken, the blue-green depths of the ocean seemed daunting and ominous, as if something or some unforeseen event was lurking below.

She shook her head and turned away, fixing her gaze on Gibbs and Marty in front of her. She rubbed her arms to warm herself of the chill that had started. The boat was cold, the seat was cold. She shivered, despite the fact that there was a bright Caribbean sun.

"We'll go see Tia Dalma..." Gibbs decided. "She'll know what to do..."

* * *

Lord Cutler Beckett sat at his desk, looking unhappy. His mouth was set in a straight line and his features were stern. The office he occupied was rich and lush with dark mahogany wood, chocolate brown velvet and various ornaments and knick-knacks that spoke of elegance. Drapes of a soft tan colour flanked both sides of the large window behind him, which had been left uncovered to allow a good view of the tropical trees and to let in the sun.

"The last of our ships has arrived..." an Irish voice informed.

Beckett still looked unhappy but he turned his eyes to the man that stood in front of him.

"Any news of the chest?" he asked his quiet voice full of impatience and slight annoyance.

"None. But, one of the ships did pick up a man adrift at sea..." the man named Mercer answered. "He had these..." Mercer held up a rectangular leather pouch in his gloved hand and threw them on Beckett's desk.

Beckett looked down at them for a second and then reached for them. He unravelled the pouch and was just about to look at it when a voice from the door said,

"I took the liberty of filling in my name..."

There stood a man, looking very annoyed. He was dressed in dirty, worn navy garb and his hair was long, loose and messy. Beckett suddenly smiled and put the letters down. There was a man standing beside him, holding his arm.

Beckett sat back and gestured to the man, signalling him to come forward. The scruffy man yanked his arm out of the other man's grasp and turned to the man pointedly. Beckett pursed his lips. This man obviously didn't like being ordered around. He was probably of a higher order, Beckett figured.

The man walked forward. "If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade," Beckett told him. "Do you have the compass?" he asked as the man in front of his desk.

The man shook his head. "No, I have something better..." he replied. Beckett watched him curiously. The man suddenly smiled and threw down a small bag. Beckett leaned forward and looked at the bag that appeared to be beating. Flies swirled around it.

"The heart of Davy Jones..." the man said, watching Beckett's face.

James couldn't help the smirk the graced his face as he stood in Beckett's office. He had finally been redeemed....

* * *

The sky was a beautiful violet-blue when they rowed the longboat into the inlet of the island. Cassandra and her mother had both turned their heads to look at the sky. It was early evening and the sun was slowly going down. A gentle wind had picked up and caressed their skin.

Tall palm trees surrounded them and white sand lined the large inlet. Cassandra was finally relieved to be near land. They had rowed on the open water for so long. The atmosphere was calming but quiet.

The whole boat was quiet and sad with the loss of Jack. No one spoke. No one made any sound. Cassandra's mother had quickly learned that Jack was very important to them and that he had been the captain of the ship. She was also very melancholy.

Cassandra couldn't help it anymore. She thought of Jack and her heart throbbed painfully. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she put her head in her hands. She cried softly, her shoulders shaking and her mother put a hand on her shoulder. Cassandra accepted the comfort and laid her head against her mother's shoulder, feeling awful.

Elizabeth had started crying too. She quickly wiped at the tears that gathered in her eyes and blinked rapidly. Will watched her with sympathy and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth started slightly but then relaxed under his touch.

_Will's a good man too, _Cassandra thought. _So gentle and in love with Elizabeth. _

She turned her attention away from them and watched as they rowed deeper and deeper into the island.

It was nightfall by the time they finally arrived at the swamp where Tia Dalma lived. The swamp was quiet, except for the soothing sound of crickets. Mourners all around stood in the water and up in the trees, holding candles in memory of a life lost. It was dark and the glow of the candles made Cassandra feel sleepy, she was already drained from her crying.

The tall trees sheltered them and vines hung everywhere. The soft lapping of the water was also very soothing and Cassandra felt her eyes droop. She just wanted to sleep. To escape this world of chaos and disorder.

They rowed slowly toward the tree house in which Tia Dalma lived and took refuge in there. Tia Dalma welcomed them. Her face mirrored the sadness they felt and she kindly let them in.

As they all sat inside her dwelling, Will repeatedly threw his knife down on the table as he appeared to be reflecting over the sad situation. Everyone was quiet and didn't know what to say. A dark cloud hung over them.

She walked over to them with a tray full of mugs. "Against the cold and the sorrow..." she explained. Elizabeth reluctantly took one and held it, her eyes tearing up.

"It's a shame..." Tia Dalma murmured as she knelt beside a subdued Will. "I know you we're thinking with the _Pearl_ you could have killed the devil and set free your father's soul..."

"It doesn't matter now," Will said. "The _Pearl_ is gone...along with its captain..."

Cassandra's heart fell. She wanted to save her father too and now without the _Pearl _it seemed like there was no chance.

She turned to her mother and saw that her own eyes shined with tears. Mrs. Lockhart looked up at her and took her hand, squeezing it. Cassandra squeezed back in reassurance.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, from the open door. He was leaning against the doorframe. "And already the world seems a bit less bright..." he observed, looking up.

"He fooled us all right till the end," Gibbs continued, walking into the house. "But I guess that honest streak finally won out," There was a pause and then Gibbs lifted his cup. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti remarked, raising his cup.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel added, becoming teary-eyed.

"He was a good man..." Elizabeth said, holding her own cup up.

"Aye." Cassandra said as she raised her cup in salute and drank as everyone else did. He was a good man. He had saved her in Tortuga.

Will suddenly turned to look at Elizabeth. "If there was anything done that could bring him back..." he started quietly. "Elizabeth..." he whispered, rising from his seat.

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma asked. "Hm? What would you..." she trailed off and looked at Elizabeth with a smile and then turned to look at Cassandra. Cassandra found her gaze unnerving. "What would any of you be willing to do? Hm?" she asked loudly. A light shone in her eyes as she looked at them. "Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious _Pearl_?" she asked cunningly.

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed this and then Gibbs suddenly spoke.

"Aye." he answered in a strong and firm voice. Soon there was agreement all around, as Pintel and Ragetti and Cotton stood up and agreed. Cassandra and her mother joined in and there was collective agreement.

Tia Dalma smiled, pleased. "All right..." she began. "You will have to go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end..." she told them, her eyes eager. "And you will need a captain who knows those waters..."

She smiled mysteriously as she walked past them and turned around as someone descended the steps. Everyone's eyes widened as an old man with a beard came down and stopped at the foot of the stairs, facing them.

"So tell me," he began. "What's become of my ship?" he asked. A small monkey sat on his shoulder. He suddenly grinned and took a bite out of a green apple. He laughed deeply, with his mouth open as apple juice dribbled down his beard and the monkey turned its head to the side, laughing as well.

Cassandra shook her head, stunned. Who was he? And how was he going to get them to world's end? She smiled slightly as she looked at him. She didn't know who or what he was but she did know that they were going to save Jack. She would go too, to save him and somehow, along the way, she would find a way to save her father.

For now, though, as she looked over at her mother and smiled, she realized that she had been given mercy. She had found her mother and her father. She was freed of a life of pain and grief and doubt and fear. No, she hadn't escaped it but she had been released of the chains that had threatened to bring her down. It was redemption, at last.

THE END

(All right, I'm not finished with this yet! I plan to have a sequel to this! Don't be angry with me lol...I won't leave you hanging. Hope you liked this story!)


End file.
